Sweet Thing
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Deidara has a thing for Itachi, but Itachi doesn't give anyone the time of day. One day Deidara is informed that he is failing English and needs a tutor; it is none other than Itachi. Can Deidara finally make Itachi notice him? Yaoi ItachiXDeidara
1. Chapter 1

Haylo everyone XD I have here a new fic. I've been wanting to do Itachi/Deidara so here I am. Here's Chapter 1 and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Hey, Deidara you have got to stop staring at him," Sasori said his small frame blocking all of Uchiha Itachi's naked form in the shower. I ached in certain places that no physical pleasure could get rid of except him.

"Who said I was staring? I was just looking," I said tying my long blond hair into a high ponytail. Man, I love gym.

"You can't even tell which one of you would be the girl doing it."

I snorted at Sasori's comment. "I would be of course. I want all he can give." I felt a devilish smile take over my lips feeling like a predator stalking its prey.

Itachi came out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His onyx eyes found mine and I felt my mouth go dry. He continued to stare at me, I couldn't understand. Itachi's eyes wondered down my tan skin, I shivered under his stare. He looked away when a loud crash resounded from the gym. Damnit! Itachi was finally looking my way, someone had to go and ruin the whole thing. If I ever find out who it is I'm going to kill them!

I cursed under my breath. Why does this always happen? As soon as I make eye contact with Itachi his attention is taken away. Not that I have much of a chance anyway. He's has the top grades in the whole school and everyone is after him. I mean every single person is part of his fan club. I looked over at Sasori, well almost everyone.

"Hey, I'm going to head to our next class," I said slinging my gab over one shoulder. Sasori looked up at me through his bangs.

"You're actually going to class?" Sasori asked smirking. He put on his back and started heading to our next class. "Come on we don't have all day. You know how much I hate to be late."

I took one last glance at Itachi who was changing into his pants. I watched a lucky drop of water slide down his abs to the rim of his boxers. I licked my lips, not wanting to leave the wonderful scene before me. Itachi's gaze caught mine, I froze to the spot. He smirked or least had the faintest hint of a smirk lingering on his full lips.

"Deidara hurry," Sasori roared behind. I looked over my shoulder at the fuming red then back at Itachi. His was looking away again. Damn Sasori!

"I'm coming," I mumbled. My spirits brightened when I remembered that I have Itachi in my next class and thankfully my last class. The dreaded English class. I hate English. I don't even know how I ended up there.

Sasori and I walked to class with him talking about some puppet or something that he had been working on. I nodded and answered in all the right spots, but my attention was some where else.

"Deidara when did you even start liking Itachi anyway? He probably doesn't even know you exist," Sasori said. We got to our English class; we chose some seats at the back.

"Gee thanks," I said rolling my eyes. "I think it was last year. Our parents work together. My parents made me go to some stupid thing and there he was. I remember seeing him at school, but never took much notice of him and ever since then he's all I notice." I slouched in my chair. I looked up at the ceiling admiring the work of people who threw pencils and other various items at the ceiling making them stick. I heard the door to the room open almost knowing instinctively who it would be. I looked through my bangs to find Itachi heading for a seat in front of me. He never sits back here at least when I'm here he never sits back here. I blew my hair out of my face bringing Itachi's attention to me. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasori shake his head and grab his English book. Itachi looked me up and down again. I felt like I was being inspected to make sure that I was a good quality product.

Itachi sat down right in front of me giving me a great view of his beautiful raven locks. His hair was in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. I wanted to touch it, to see what it felt like. My hand started reaching out to feel his hair on its own accord, thankfully the teacher walked in at the right time. Our teacher was Jiraiya. He was an older man with long white hair tied in a pony tail. He was a fun teacher though. One of the reasons I come to this class more often than some of my other classes and for other obvious reasons too.

"Good afternoon class now who wants to hear about my new novel?" Jiraiya asked. He pulled out an orange book from bag, 'Icha Icha Paradise' written across the cover. Everyone groaned. This was one of the reasons the class was so great. Jiraiya was a huge ass pervert. "Aw come just kidding now where did we leave off...," Jiraiya started talking about poetry or some gibberish. I hate English. I never know what's going.

The class went by relatively fast. Jiraiya asked me to stay after class though. That's never good. I walked over to his desk. "Deidara you are failing my class," Jiraiya said frowning. "We are almost half way through the semester and you need to pass my class to graduate."

"I don't need this right now sir," I said rubbing my eyes with my hand. My dad is going to kill me with Sasori laughing evilly in the background.

"It would help if you came to class every now and then."

"I don't get the material though," I said.

"That's why I going to give you a tutor."

"A tutor? You have got to be kidding me?" I smacked my hand against forehead. Great now I've probably lost more brain cells that I'm going to need.

"Yes. It's either that or you do the work on your own and see how that goes. Believe me I know how that goes Deidara. And it's not fun," Jiraiya said scowling. "I had a hard time concentrating and going to class, but now look at me. I'm a best seller and I get to teach." he smiled down at his book. "Oh, here's your tutor Uchiha Itachi. Thank you again Itachi for volunteering to tutor your peers." I went stiff as a board. I turned around slowly and sure enough there was Itachi. His face expressionless as he scanned me. What is he a computer?

"Come to my house tonight at eight. Don't be late," Itachi said with a stone gaze. "Here's my address." He gave me a piece of paper, our hands touched for a nanosecond, but I swear I felt a spark. Itachi turned around and walked right out the door. That's not what I expected. I looked down at my tingling hand wondering what other surprises Itachi was hiding behind his finely built walls.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it XD

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Great Happiness! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sasori was laughing his ass off as we sat in my room. He was playing with my X-box playing Call of Duty. "You have to be tutored by him?" Sasori looked up at me from the television.

I was running around my room trying to look somewhat decent, but I went with a baggy black shirt with a baggy pair of pants. "Yeah," I said feeling excitement and dread. "I didn't think I would ever get an opportunity like this." I sat down on my bed with a loud thump.

"You know he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Sasori resumed playing his game. I nodded my head. How could I not know? "And he's never shown the slightest interest in anyone. Guy or girl."

"I know, but I'm different," I said putting my hands on the back of my head. I fell back on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"How are you different?"

"I'm friends with you. And before me no one would go near you." I sat up grinning. Sasori glared at me promising me pain later to come.

"That may be true, but I'm not Uchiha Itachi. He's another story all together."Sasori paused the game; he got off the floor and headed for the door. "I'll see you later," he said smirking as he left.

"Bye and I am different," I yelled at Sasori's retreating back.

I finished getting ready not that I had much to do. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Well maybe a little, but I know that it's probably futile. I turned off my television, grabbed my bag, headed for the door to go to Itachi's.

There is one problem with my plan though; I have no form of transportation. My parents took away my car when they found out that I was failing English. Why do they have to be involved with everything concerning school anyway? I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. I went down the list of numbers pressing the call button on a certain one.

"What do you want?" Sasori said on the other side of the phone.

"I need a ride to Itachi's house," I said walking to the door.

"Fine come on over, but you'll owe me." There was a click, nothing more was said.

Luckily Sasori lives right next door. My parents would have offered me a ride, but they had some business thing. How ironic they want me to do well in school, but they take away the one thing that would help me get to the one person who can help me. Parents never make sense. I jumped over our hedges landing in Sasori's front yard. He was standing in front of his beat up little black Chevy truck.

"Why the hell didn't you ask me for a ride when I was in your room?" Sasori seethed. His fists were clenched at his sides; the little vein on his head was bulging out.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said grinning. Nothing that he does scares me. What do I have to be afraid of anyway? That he will beat the crap out of me? He may be small, but he knows how to take care of himself. And so do I.

"Whatever. Just get in the truck." I ran over to the passenger door and hopped in. "Where does he live?" Sasori asked getting the truck, he started it, while I handed him the address. "That's not to far from here."

The sky was starting to darken with pinks and oranges mixing in the sky as the sun went down. I looked at my watch. It was seven thirty, plenty of time to get there. I almost had the urge to be thirty minutes late, but thought better of the idea. I don't want to test Itachi...not yet anyway. I need to pass this class or there will be hell to pay. I don't need to stay another year in school. That's not my idea of exciting.

The car ride was fast and quiet. Sasori was still peeved that I had called him to give me a ride. My heart started to pound harder when he pulled into the driveway of Itachi's house. It was a two story brick house with a lush green lawn with many flowers lining the walk way.

"Hey thanks Sasori," I said getting out of the truck.

"No prob. Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm not planning on it, but if I do I'll call you," I said. I closed the door grinning at Sasori's fuming face. He hates to be kept waiting and not knowing if I'll call or not made him angry.

"Fine," he sighed. "Have fun." Sasori backed out of the drive leaving me alone in the driveway. I took a deep breath. I walked slowly to the door. I rang the door bell. I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting for the door to be open.

Itachi answered the door immediately. It's like he was waiting right by the door. He looked me up and down. Why does he always do that? "Come on in," he said moving away from the door to let me in. I guess I passed the inspection. I walked in feeling exhilarated. My lips turned up into a smile as I walked further into the house. There was a flight of stairs to my left. I could see up stairs, I found the kitchen and dining room up there. I blinked. That's new, I never seen any kitchen upstairs before. I brought my gaze to the room before me. There was a large flat screen television with two large black couches. The carpet was white. I took my shoes off as soon as I saw it. No wonder I was being inspected. The place was immaculate.

"This way," Itachi said walking away from me not even making sure if I was following.

"You don't say much," I stated.

"Yeah and?" Itachi asked not turning around to face me. I shrugged.

"Just making conversation." We walked further into the house. "Where are we going?" I asked not liking the silence that had fallen upon us.

"To my room." Itachi walked into a hall way with three doors. He turned to the left. He opened the door to a very organized room. Everything was in its place. There was nothing out of order. I wanted to mess up something even just a little. At least sit on the bed to make it look like some one lived here. There was a desk in the corner with a computer and many books on it. Itachi's bed was in the middle of the room with black covers contrasting strongly against the white walls.

"Nice computer," I said walking up to the computer. I reached out to touch it, but a hand caught mine before I could get closer to it.

"Don't touch," Itachi said narrowing his eyes. I stared at him. His body was close to mine. That's all my mind could focus on at the moment. I wanted to gravitate closer to his body heat, it was seemed so inviting, opposite of the person it was radiating off of. His hand still hung on to mine sending electrifying jolts through my body. My bangs covered one of my eyes as I continued to stare into never ending blackness. "Put your bag down and we will start." Itachi let go of my hand like he had burned himself. Is there something wrong with me? I looked over myself then back at my hand. Everything seems normal. "Now Deidara." Itachi went over to the desk and grabbed his English book. What's his deal?

"All right hold on," I said setting down my bag slowly to make sure it was alright to leave it there. I paused when my bag hit the floor. He called me by my name. I looked over Itachi who was flipping through some pages. I smiled.

"What?" he asked looking up from his book.

"Oh, nothing," I said smiling even wider. I might just have a chance to get with him after all.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Haylo everyone here'sChapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all are the best! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"No, that's not what it means. Now try again," Itachi said from behind me. I was sitting at his desk, not touching the computer. I tried again and got my hand swatted away. I was a little disappointed. I wanted him to touch me again not hit me like I was some little kid trying to steal from the cookie jar. Itachi was pacing behind me as he drilled definitions in my head. We are having a test on them tomorrow. There are going to be fifteen definitions, I only have five down. I glanced at the clock on the dresser it was already going to be nine. An hour and this is all I have done. Although, I've got to give Itachi credit, nobody has been this patient with me.

"Can we please take a break?" I said. I laid my head on my book not wanting to go on.

"In thirty minutes," Itachi said. I turned around to look at him. He's so graceful. I love watching him move.

"Thirty minutes? How much longer are we going to be doing this?" I asked slumping against the desk.

"As long as it takes you to learn these definitions." Itachi held the book and patted the page with definitions.

"Are we the only ones here?" I asked trying to get the topic to move to something other than school.

"Yes. Now what's the next one?" I sighed. There's no shaking him. I continued to work on everything. After thirty minutes I finally got my break. Itachi left the room while I laid my head down. I got up and followed him to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" I was taken aback. He's offering me something?

"Water would be fine," I said cautiously not wanting to get my hopes to high that he was actually going out of his way to be nice to me. It's so hard to keep any conversation going when he doesn't contribute much. I'm not going to give up though.

Itachi moved to a cupboard, he pulled out a glass; he put ice in it and ran the water from the tap into the glass. I would have thought he would have given me a bottle of water. I grinned at him. He looked up at me when turned off the faucet. He handed me the glass with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you always grin?" I stood there with my mouth hanging open looking like a fish. Itachi asked me a question without me having to ask him anything.

"What do you mean why do I always grin?" Great! Now I've answered his question with a question. He probably won't talk anymore. And to my surprise he continued.

"Like I said why do you always grin? Every time I see you are always grinning or smiling," Itachi said leaning his weight against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at me waiting for me to answer. My heart started to pound hard against my chest, my palms got sweaty so much so that I put down my glass of water not wanting it to slip from my grasp. What is it about him that makes me like this?

Part of my bangs covered my eye. I pushed the hair away to get a better look at Itachi. He waited patiently for me to answer his question. I licked my lips and dove in. "I grin and smile a lot because I'm having a good time and I'm happy," I said. I moved my head to let my bangs fall in front of my left eye.

Itachi processed the information before asking another question. "Even though you aren't getting the best grades?" Okay, not the question I expected.

"Yeah, you don't have to have the best grades to be happy. You have the best grades in school and you don't seem happy at all." I clapped my hand over my mouth. I think I stepped in this time. This is probably why I get into fights a lot. I can't keep my big mouth shut.

Itachi glared at me, but I didn't cower like many people do when they see his glare. "What's your point?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

I put my hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating that you don't seem that happy and wait how do you know I'm always grinning?" I can't believe I didn't catch that earlier. I never really seen him look my way except on a few occasions, but that's usually when I do something to warrant the attention of the whole class.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's time to go back to work," Itachi said walking past with me without another glance. I started walking after when I smelled the delicious smell coming from him. He smells so good. I lifted my nose up and sniffed the air more. I ran after Itachi when I saw standing by his door with a frown on his generous mouth. I would love to find out just how generous his mouth would, but I'm afraid if I did I might no longer be apart of this world.

We went back to work immediately. Well at least Itachi did, I was thinking about what he had said in the kitchen about me smiling and wanting to know why I did it all the time. Does he watch me like I do him? I wonder if he's noticed me staring at him. I shook my head trying to work out the puzzle that was now presented to me. Itachi slammed his hands against my book. I stared wide eyed at him. His face was close to mine, close enough that our noses were almost touching. His cool breath danced across my face. I shivered not able to keep my actions under control.

"Deidara, can you tell me what I just said," Itachi said not moving away. My heart was going a million times a minute. I took in a deep breath.

"No," I said grinning.

Itachi sighed running a hand through his hair. Whoa! When did he take his hair down? His raven colored hair hung around his shoulders in a cascading waterfall. I sucked in air admiring the gorgeous sight before me.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more?" I asked getting up from the desk, not taking me eyes from Itachi's hair. I moved to touch it on impulse. Itachi caught my hand before I could get close to it.

"So people don't try to run their hands through it," Itachi let go of my hand when I looked in to his eyes. "I think that is good enough for tonight. I want you to come here tomorrow at the same time. You know your way out right?" Itachi turned away from me. I stayed where I was staring at my hand. I keep feeling electrifying jolts run through my body. "Deidara?" A shiver ran down my spine when Itachi said my name. I love the way it sounds coming from his lips.

"I don't have a ride home," I said looking around me to keep that stare from making me do something that would get me more Itachi's bad side.

"Come on," Itachi said grabbing his keys from the desk.

"Are you going to take me home?"

"That's the idea," Itachi said with a faint smirk.

"Are you smirking?" I asked grabbing my stuff. Itachi walked out the door with me right on his heels.

"No, you're seeing things." He did smirk. I smiled at Itachi, he just shook his head. We went to the garage and I got in to his black Mazda.

"Now where do you live?" Itachi asked.

"You mean you really are taking me home?" I asked baffled. Itachi started the car, which was my answer.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I have here Chapter 4. I hope you like it!

I love you all so much thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I watched as the street lights passed by one right after the other. Itachi would only answer my questions with as little words as possible. We were almost at my house and even though there wasn't much talking going on I liked being with him. Luckily, I didn't have to call Sasori for a ride or other wise he probably would have kicked my ass. My lips curved at the idea. Itachi gave me a side glance then turned his attention back to the road.

"You're doing it again," Itachi said. I pointed for him to make a right.

"Doing what?" I asked even though I really knew what he was talking about. I wanted him to talk more.

"You're smiling for no reason I can see."

"I was thinking about a friend and how they are glad that I didn't call them for a ride, or they would have skinned me alive." I looked away from the window over at Itachi's silhouette.

"You did have a ride you could call?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know Sasori the red head in our English class."

Itachi nodded his head. "I know who you are talking. I was under the impression that he didn't get along with people that well." We were only a block away from my house. I continued to watch Itachi, not really trying to hide that I was. I don't have much longer with him, I'm going to make the most of every moment.

"He doesn't get along with many people, but there are some exceptions."

"And you're one of the exceptions?" Itachi said pulling into my drive way. Shit, that didn't last long at all.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't know how it happened. One minute I think he's going to kick my ass then the next we are talking about video games and art. He doesn't have the same taste as me in the latter." I shook my head at the way Sasori viewed art. He doesn't get it that things that go boom are beautiful too.

"You like art?"

"You ask that as if you're surprised," I said unbuckling my seatbelt. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and went to open the door.

"A little. I never would have guessed," Itachi mumbled more to himself than me. I wonder what that means?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I got out of the car.

"See you. And don't forget that if you fail tomorrow's test that it will reflect on me so you better pass." Itachi drove away with those words hanging in the air.

I can't believe he wants me to perform like I'm at the top of the class. We can't all be geniuses! I stomped into my house. My parents were still gone. I don't think I've seen them for more than a few minutes the last few days. We play a lot of phone tag. I went to my room and dumped my bag by my door. I took off all my clothes with the exception of my boxers. I flopped on my bed; I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Too much studying. Talk about a brain over load. My dreams were made up of definitions floating around my head with a pair of onyx eyes boring into me to get them down correctly every time.

My alarm went off, my hand clumsily reached for the snooze button. I knocked a few items off my dresser before my hand found the desired button. I lay on my stomach trying to wake up. Thankfully I had fifteen minutes to spare. It takes me a few minutes to wake up and know where I am. Before I could fully wake up my cell phone started vibrating. I cursed silently under my breath as I raised my body to find the offending object. I found it on the floor. The screen showed an unknown number. I was going to ignore it, but a weird tug to my stomach changed my mind.

I flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I asked.

"Deidara, do you need a ride?" A voice asked. It sounded so familiar, but my fogged mind couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Who is this?" I asked stretching and laying back on my stomach readying to fall back asleep.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said. My eyes opened with no more hint of sleep in them.

"What? You want to give me a ride?" I tried to catch my breath, my heart raced in my ears, and my stomach turned upside down.

"Yeah, I thought since you needed a ride yesterday that you might need one today." This can't be happening. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Owe, definitely not. "And so we could go over the definitions on the way to school." Oh, I guess his image is the only thing he cares about.

"Sure," I said feeling deflated. More studying my brain is already overloaded with too much information.

"I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes," Itachi said then there was a click. I stared at my phone. Doesn't anyone know how to say goodbye anymore. I flip my phone close, sitting up and dragging lazy ass out of bed. Wait, how did he get my number? Jiraiya must've given it to him.

"I can't believe that's all he wants to do," I mumbled to my room.

I threw some clothes on not knowing if they were clean or not. Most of my wardrobe ended up on the floor last night when I was trying to find something to wear to Itachi's, but I don't feel up to impressing anyone right now. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and slung it over one shoulder. I text Sasori letting him know that I didn't need a ride today.

Fifteen minutes later my doorbell rang. I answered it finding Itachi on the doorstep; he looked at me then silently walked back to his car. I felt a tiny thrill go through me, but it was squashed as soon as I got in the car when Itachi started asking me questions over the definitions. By the time we got to school, I was surprised to find that I knew them all like the back of my hand.

"Now all you have to do is get them right on the test," Itachi said as he got out of the car.

"Don't you have any faith in me?" I asked smiling at him, but getting nothing in return. His face remained blank. I know he can show more emotion. I would even go for one of his smirks.

"Only seeing how you do on the test will tell me anything," Itachi said. I got out of the car feeling hateful glares stab at my back.

"Only one way to find out then," I said walking beside Itachi getting close enough to feel his body heat. I shivered in delight at the close proximity. Itachi raised eyebrow at me, but said no more. We walked into the school with everyone staring at us, he took no notice.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done yay!

Chapter 5 ill be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Haylo everyone *waves* I have here Chapter 5. Yay! I hope you like it XD

Words can't describe how much I love you all. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorites and alerts. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I spent most of the morning in a daze. I had been able to be with Itachi and he even said hi to me in the hall when we passed each other, well technically I said hi first, but he did respond that's more than anyone else can boast. I have taken note that he is very good friends with Kisame. I swear he looks like a shark with his beady little eyes and his hair slicked in a fin shape. His skin even seems to have blue tint to it.

I was in my history class when the bell rang for lunch to start. I wondered down to the cafeteria, I didn't even bother to grab a tray I was so engrossed with my thoughts of Itachi.

"So what's the verdict?" Sasori asked slapping me on the shoulder. I rubbed my now bruised shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I sat down at our regular table at the back of the cafeteria. Sasori slapped down his tray and swung his leg over the chair to sit down. He raised his left eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on. I know you know what I'm talking about. Itachi," Sasori said pointing at the black haired man at the table across from us. I did a double take. Itachi never eats near our table or at least not that I'm aware of. When did he start sitting there? I would have known if he had changed his seat. Itachi raised his head from the book that he had been looking at, his eye met mine sending a shiver through my body. He glanced at Sasori who was still pointing at him. I leaned over the table and put my hand down on his. Sasori and Itachi were both looking at me like I was crazy. So what if I was? I don't want Itachi to know that I like him. Not just yet, anyway.

I removed my hand from Sasori's when I saw from the corner of my eye that Itachi got up from his table, he started to walk toward us. Sasori chuckled when I sat frozen to my seat.

"I hope you have a good lunch. And I won't be giving you a ride back home or to Mr. Popular's just to let you know," Sasori said as he got up taking his tray of unfinished food with.

"You're leaving me to ride the bus and having to walk to get some where," I called. Sasori never looked back at me, but he did wave. I could tell that he was smiling and laughing. His shoulder shook a little. Damn him. How I'm I suppose to get around now?

"I hear that you've lost your ride?" Itachi said from beside me. I jumped a little. I didn't hear him come up beside me. I looked up to see his lips curved a little. I knew he could smirk. My brain captured the moment making sure never to forget it, especially when he went all emotionless on me. He could be like a statue sometimes, a beautiful statute, there's no doubt it, but there was no way to go deeper into what it was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess I have to take the bus home. Ugh, I haven't ridden the bus in years." I ran a hand through my loose bangs.

Itachi sat next me jarring me out my thinking. "I can give you a ride around."

"You actually want to do that?" I asked baffled.

"I'm only offering since I'm tutoring you and it's the only way to make sure that you will be at my house. And we will be alone again tonight. My parents are going to some party for work and my brother spends a lot of time with his friends." Itachi shifted next me. I held my breath, but he was just getting up. "I will see you next class then," Itachi said.

"You're leaving me?" I asked. I wanted to clap a hand over my mouth. I can't keep my big mouth shut. Itachi stared at me. I wonder what he's thinking. He sighed and started walking away. I slumped in my seat.

"Aren't you coming?" Itachi said looking over his shoulder. His dark eyes sparkled. I grabbed my bag and practically tripped trying to get out from the table. We walked to his table where Kisame was eating like an animal. I wouldn't be surprised if food started flying every where.

Itachi sat down opposite of Kisame. I wanted to sit next to him, but then I wouldn't be able to stare at his perfect face, then again I don't want to sit next to Kisame for fear that I might get food on me.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Itachi asked picking up his book.

"Yeah, just one second," I said finally deciding to sit next to Itachi. Kisame looked up from his meal; it was like he knew why I was here.

"Who's your new friend?" Kisame asked Itachi with a mouth full of food. Itachi looked up from his book and assessed me.

"No, he's not my friend, I'm tutoring him," Itachi said going back to his book.

"Then why is he here?"

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here," I said feeling my blood boil. So, I am nothing to him. "I'll see you later." I got up and left. He didn't even try to stop me. My fists were clenched at my side, my shoulders hunched as I headed out of the cafeteria as fast as my feet would carry without running.

I walked around the school trying to cool down and heal my bruised pride before I saw Itachi again. I don't know what I expected, but it was definitely not a no. Well, it might take some more time to break his wall that he has built around him. The bell rang as I made my third pass around the school grounds. I jogged to the gym trying not to think about seeing Itachi. I can't even imagine what he thought about me leaving him during lunch.

I got to the locker room and found everyone starting to dress out. I went to my locker Sasori was standing by it already changed into his gym clothes.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" Sasori asked leaning against the red lockers.

"I think we are playing basketball or something like that," I said taking off my shirt. I pulled out my white shirt for gym and slipped it on. I felt eyes on my back as I changed for gym, but when I looked around I saw no one looking my way. I spotted Itachi by his locker putting on his shirt. I caught a glimpse of his lean stomach. I think I might have started drooling if it weren't for him making eye contact with me. I have got to stop staring. He started walking toward me when he finished changing for gym. I held my breath as he got closer to me.

"I'm going to go to class," Sasori said. I turned to look at him, but he was already on his way to out of the locker room. I turned back to my locker trying not to think about the pair of eyes that were on me. I closed eyes my, to find Itachi right next to me when I made to go to class.

"Deidara what happened at lunch?" Itachi asked his onyx eyes narrowing at me and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I...," The bell saved me from having to explain anything. "There's the bell got to go," I said making a run for it, but as I passed Itachi grabbed my forearm; an electric jolt went through me. I looked into Itachi eyes and I saw a flicker of something pass them, it was gone in a matter of seconds, but I know I saw something when he touched me. Surprisingly he didn't let go out my arm, he lightened his grip, he still held on. "We have to go." I tried to persist, but he wasn't having any of it.

"What happened? Why did you get hurt?"

I was dumfounded that Itachi knew that my feelings had been hurt. I didn't know that I was that obvious. "I–you said that we weren't friends," I whispered. I favored the ground instead of looking at Itachi. He let go of my arm after a moment.

"You want to be friends?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah, hasn't anyone ever wanted to be your friend?"

"Yes, but only because they are part of my fan club," Itachi said. I should have guessed that. He's sought after by everyone, every club, teacher, and anything else some can think of to try and get Uchiha Itachi to be part of their group. "How do I know you're different?"

"You don't," I said not knowing what else to say. "But there's only one way to find out." I sat down on the bench in front of my locker. Itachi glanced at me, I felt like I was being assessed again.

"You may be right. We will see how things go, but first you have to pass our test." Itachi smirked when I sighed.

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Not till you pass English. That's on my shoulders now we have to go to class." Itachi started walking to the door with my not far behind him.

"I'm not the one who wanted to talk," I said huffing.

"That may be true, but you made me seek you out so it falls on your head."

"How do you figure?" I asked as we walked in to the gym. I was grinning like an idiot. Itachi and I were actually starting to talk; the grin didn't leave my face for the rest of our gym class.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa! We are now at Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it!

I love you all so much XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! You all rock the socks of the world! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The bell rang for gym to end, sweat drip down my face as I rushed to the locker room to change as quickly as I could. I wanted so much to see Itachi change, but I knew if I did I would not remember anything that I was suppose to remember for the test. I can barely focus with Itachi only feet from me with his shirt off. Sweat glided down his well toned stomach, he had a towel and wiped himself off. My mouth went dry as I watched the show. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump I turned around to find Sasori his lips were turned up into a small smile.

"You are so obvious about liking him it's not even funny," Sasori grabbing his bag from his locker. How did he change so fast? Then again I know how he likes to be earlier for things and being late is not an option.

"Gah, can you say that any louder I don't think Itachi heard you?" I said throwing my hands in the air. I felt a brush of heat from behind me my body wanted to try and seek it out.

"What didn't I heard?" Itachi's smooth voice danced down my spine. His breath ghosted down my neck. I wanted to throw him down on the ground and ravish him right there in the locker room in front of everyone.

I looked at Sasori who looked at his watch and made a get away. "I have to go see you in class."

I turned around to look at Itachi his eyes searching mine. I had the urge to lean up and kiss his full lips it took everything in my body to keep my feet planted to the ground. I don't know what might happen if I did something like that, it's best to wait and see where things go from here.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about. Sasori was just saying that he didn't think I stood a chance of passing the test. I didn't want you to hear him say that because you might think that I can't do it, well at least after everything you went through to help me study," I said. I felt like I was babbling, from the look on his Itachi's face he knew I was too. Time to get going. "Would you look at the time?" I looked down at my wrist which didn't have a watch on it. I grabbed my bag and tried to leave as fast as I could. "I have to go pass a test." I almost bolted, but I waited for Itachi to grab his backpack.

"You waited?" Itachi asked. His eyes widened a little at aspect. I laughed, he can be so adorable. The stoic Uchiha Itachi looked confused. His brow furrowed, wow he really hasn't had much to do with friends has he.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I tried not to stare at his face.

Itachi took a moment for to answer. "I thought since I didn't call you my friend earlier that you would not want to have anything to do with me."

"That couldn't be further from the truth."

"Oh, really?" Itachi's eyes were dancing with some hidden secret. What does he mean 'oh, really?'

We walked into our classroom. I didn't even notice that we walked that far. My mind is definitely not focusing. Okay, now I have got to focus.

"Yes, really," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I took my seat at the back by Sasori. To my immense joy and confusion Itachi sat in front of me. "Hey, Sasori this is Itachi, Itachi this is Sasori." I sat down with not sure how this would go. Sasori and Itachi stared each other down. I felt my heart beat wildly against my chest. I wish one of them would make a move. They nodded at each other. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. The simple head nod said more than mere words could say.

The bell rang bringing in Jiraiya along with some stragglers from the halls. Jiraiya immediately jumped into some poetry stuff that went right over my head. I gazed at the back of Itachi's hair, desperately wanted to run my fingers through it, but knowing that I would get my hand swatted away or punched in the face. I didn't want either so I kept my hands busy with doodling in my notebook. Then the last twenty minutes of class came around, along with the stupid ass test that would show just how good of a tutor Itachi was. I don't mind him being my tutor, but I would rather it would be in something else. I grinned not able to keep my perverted thoughts away they were derailed right away when the test was placed in front of me.

I looked down at the offending paper I scanned the questions and found that I knew them, just as well as I had earlier. The definitions floated through my head, I quickly jotted them down on the paper next to the word. I finished with ten minutes left to spare. Itachi had long gotten up and taken his test up, but I could finally boast that I finished a test before the bell rang. I wanted to do a little dance of accomplishment. I like this feeling maybe I need to try this hard in my other classes. Nah, as long as Itachi is happy with this grade I'm fine. I'm going to try and go to school everyday now though. Maybe then I can my car back, I looked at the back of Itachi's head. Do I really want my car back? I shook my head no way when I can get rides from Itachi. It gives me that much more time with him and I don't want to mess with that.

The bell rang and I said bye to Sasori who was still bent over the paper with a determined look on his face. It's probably killing him that he didn't finish before class ended. I walked next to Itachi who adjusted his long strides to match my smaller steps. We started heading toward the senior parking lot.

"How did you do?" Itachi gave me a side long glance. I frowned trying to keep the pretense that I didn't do well. We reached outside and ended talking in front of Itachi car.

"I don't think I did so hot. I couldn't remember anything when the paper was placed in front of me it was like all the answers flew out of my head." I hung my head not able to keep my smile at bay. I could feel Itachi's body tense beside me. When did we get so close?

"Are you sure?" Itachi tried not looked confused, but I could tell that he was. He looked adorably baffled.

I smiled not able to pretend anymore. "I know I passed with flying colors. And it's all thanks to you," I said. Itachi stood stock still I guess I shouldn't have teased him. Then he did the most wondrous thing I've ever seen. He smiled. My breath left me in one whoosh it felt like someone punched me in the stomach. We stared at each other I couldn't breathe. There was no way for me to remember how to. A car back firing woke me out of my stupor. I returned his smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Before you know it you won't even need me anymore."

"Yeah, you're right..." Won't need him anymore? I don't like the sound of that. My stomach turned upside down at the thought. I don't know how I'm going to keep him around if he's ever done tutoring me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I am happy to say that I have Chapter 7 here. I hope you like it!

Wow! I can't say how much I love you all. You are seriously the best. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I was silent on the ride to my house. I looked at the window to find that I was at Itachi's house. When did we get here? "How come we are at your house?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"I thought it would be easier if we started now instead of me waiting to go pick up at eight." Itachi got out of the car, he started heading for the door. I fumbled with my backpack and ran after him.

"How long are we going to work for?"

Itachi opened the door and let me go in before him. I walked in I stepped on the tiled step and took off my shoes not wanting to dirty the clean the carpet. Itachi did the same as me.

"As long as it takes today, but first I have some other things to work on so you can just make yourself comfortable in my room while I finish my other homework, it shouldn't take long." I watched as Itachi walked into the kitchen giving me the perfect view of his ass.

I shake my head averting my eyes, before he catches me staring. That's all I need. "You're not going to be with me?"

"I'll be there in a second I was just going to make some snacks for us." My heart melted at the gesture. "I know you didn't eat your lunch." I swallowed hard not able to contain my excitement.

"You noticed?" Did my voice just squeak?

Itachi looked up at me from the kitchen, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I did," Itachi said then moved to the refrigerator. "Now go and start your other homework. I know you have some."

I scowled. "What are you my mother?" I mumbled walking to Itachi's room.

"No, but I know how you must be with your other work." Itachi's head was hidden behind the refrigerator door. I stuck my tongue out at his back. "I saw that and don't touch my computer." Does he have eyes in the back of his head? And the more he tells me not to touch his computer the more I want to.

I walked to his room kicking my feet against the carpet not caring at the moment if I ruining the perfect lines the vacuum cleaner made. I walked into to Itachi's room, went to his desk and sat down on the chair. I put my bag down on the floor next to me. I decided while I was here, I would do my homework maybe I could get Itachi to help me. I don't care if I have to ask for help as long as he's near me, I'm fine. I bent down and unzipped my backpack grabbing my math book to finish some problems left over from class.

I was on my last problem when Itachi walked into the room with a plate of sliced apples with some cheese. Itachi wordlessly put the plate of food in front of me. I gratefully accepted the food. My stomach growled loudly as I bit into a piece of apple. A little bit of juice trickled down my chin, my tongue darted out to lick up trail of juice. I looked up to find I had an avid audience. Itachi's eyes were fixated on my mouth, my cheeks warmed under the steady gaze. Liquid fire shot through my veins as Itachi continued to stare at me. I wanted to break eye contact I couldn't do it with those eyes trained on me.

I wonder what this means, all this attention that Itachi is giving me. I'm not complaining. I wish he would move though. I squirmed in my chair not able to hold still any longer. I was starting to very uncomfortable, but at the same time it was exciting to know that I captured Itachi's attention with some thing that I did with my mouth. I smiled at the thought. Itachi eyes drew away from mine they rested on my math homework.

"You did this one wrong." Itachi pointed to the second problem on the page. It was like the last few minutes never happened. I wanted to shake him to bring back the person that was staring so intently at me, but I relented and erased the answered I had and redid the problem. Itachi hovered over my shoulder as I did the problem. I could feel his cool breath glide along the nape of my neck. I sat rigid in the chair trying to not shiver with pleasure.

"I think it's time for a break," I said stretching. I raised my arms above my head and yawned. Man, now I know why I don't do most of my homework. It's boring as hell.

"You take a fifteen minute break, but then we are going to talk about the poetry we discussed in class and do the question assigned for them." Itachi pulled out his English book getting ready for the lesson. I groaned not wanting to talk about anything. I wanted to do something, but that would probably get me marked off. My lips slowly curved up, I wanted to be with Itachi so bad, but I didn't know how to go about it. Part of me wanted to jump him right here and now, another part wanted to see where this could go without trying to force something on him. I knew I would have to take some form of action though. He wouldn't do it even if he wanted to. Damn Uchiha pride.

"Deidara, are you with me?" Itachi asked somewhere in the distance.

"I've always wanted to be with you," I said through the haze of my daydream. I jerked awake when it hit that Itachi was actually talking to me. I slapped a hand to my forehead. I can't believe I said that.

"What?" Itachi's brow rose.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something." I tried to recover, but I don't think I did a good job with it.

"Anyways, we have to do question 1-5. Now tell me what you think the answer to number one is?" Itachi asked as I sat at the desk. I scratched my head, I had no clue. When it comes to poetry, I'm always at a loss.

"You see this line?" Itachi asked. His chest was almost pressing into my back. I wanted to lean back into the warmth that was coming off of him. I could barely stand it.

"Yeah." I managed to say as Itachi body got closer to mine.

"Now what does it mean?" I looked at the line, but the words weren't making any sense. Itachi's chest felt so inviting that I instinctively leaned into it, not comprehending what I was doing until Itachi's voice was next to my ear.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked quietly. Shit. I don't even know what I'm doing. I leaned away from him and studied the page pretending I didn't hear the question.

"I'm going to have ask, Jiraiya to get you a new tutor," Itachi said he was still close to me. Why hasn't he moved away yet?

"What?! Why?!" I yelled. I jumped out of my seat and turned to face Itachi. He was so close to me.

"Because you are obviously distracted by something and I think that you need someone else," Itachi said. He strode away from the desk, he sat on his bed.

I walked over to the bed taking in a deep breath I sat down next to him. I turned to face him. "I don't want another tutor and anyways you're the best person for the job. Believe me I know," I said wanting to grab one of Itachi's hands that were resting on his thighs. I wanted to grab his thigh too along with something else.

Itachi sighed. "Will you pay attention?" He turned his marvelous eyes on me, I could only nod. "Good, now back to work." Itachi got off the bed and I sat there relieved that I could spend at least one more day with him.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 7 is done

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Here we are at Chapter 8 woot! I hope you like it XD

I love you all so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock the socks of the world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Are we done?" I asked exasperated. I didn't want to do anymore I was ready to pull out my hair.

"Yes, I'll take you home now," Itachi said putting his books back in his bag.

"Already?" I put away my things too, keeping a close eye on Itachi. He lifted his head, his eyes caught mine and I looked away.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked.

I shook my head. I looked at my watch it was only eight and it was a Friday night. I was studying on a Friday night. Sasori started laughing when I told him that I was going to Itachi's tonight, but I got the last laugh when I got my test back.

"You may have passed the last test with a 90%, but that doesn't mean that you can start slacking off," Itachi said as he grabbed his keys and started heading for the door.

"But we've studied everyday this week," I said. I got up slowly from the chair. I raised my arms above my head stretching sore achy muscles.

"I've only been tutoring you this week." Itachi rolled his eyes. I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. He was finally starting to open up a little to me.

Itachi started walking to the door without saying another word. I ran after him knowing I would not hear any more about the subject.

We walked into the living room and a woman with pretty long black hair hung loosely around her shoulders was resting on the couch with television on. Itachi kept walking on without trying to tell his mom or at least I assume it's his mom that he was going. I do the same thing with my parents, but this is so weird this is the first time I've seen his mom or any other family member. It's like no one lives at home except for Itachi and for all I know he could just be here because he has to tutor me.

I stepped light not wanting to wake the sleeping woman. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at me, he cocked his head to the side and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Not that I don't always have that urge it was intensified with the way he was looking at me. Itachi had stopped in front of the front door waiting for me, I closed the few inched between us and brought my lips to his full ones. I brushed my lips against him and I felt more with that light touch than I ever felt with any other kiss. I felt dizzy when I pulled away my whole body was on fire, I wanted to do more, but I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I looked into Itachi's eyes and they searched mine. I don't know what he was looking for though.

"Are you done now?" Itachi asked sending a chill through my body. His eyes hardened with every passing second.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Itachi...I don't know what came over me," I pleaded trying to rectify the situation.

"I thought that you were different. You're just another fan wanting to gain something from hanging out with me." Itachi opened the door held open for me and I went out without another word. My one moment of euphoria disappeared with one cold stare. No wonder people crumble under his glare; I wanted to find a rock to die under.

A strong wind wiped my ponytail around. Itachi opened the car door for me, but kept as far from me as he could. Why did I do that? What was the point? I should have known something like this would happen. This is what happens when I don't think before I act. How could I not do it though? He was right there with his head cocked to the side in the most adorable way. I had to do something besides you never know until you try. I tried and this is what happened.

I leaned my head against the cool window trying to relieve my on coming headache. Itachi kept his eyes on the road. He didn't even spare me a glance not that I blame him, but I would like to be acknowledged somehow. The silent treatment is even worse than him yelling at me or glaring at me.

"Itachi," I said he didn't say anything he kept his eyes glued to the road. I sighed this is going to be a long ride home. "I kissed you because," I took a deep breath prepared for my pounding heart to give out at any second. "I like you." I shut my eyes tightly.

The car slowed down to a stop, I chanced a peek through my eyelashes and found that we were in my drive way. I side glanced at Itachi he said nothing as I opened the door. I got out of the car grabbed my bag and lingered by the door for a second before closing it. I watched as the black vehicle left my drive way and speed away down the road. Could he get away any faster?

I went to the front door and went inside. I called out to my parents, they were probably still at their party thing. Half the time I don't even know where they are. I went to my room drop my backpack by the door and flopped down on my bed. I was thinking about going out, I don't have the energy to anything. My phone started ringing when my eyes were drooping.

I fished through my pocket flipping the phone open. "Hello," I said not caring who it was.

"Hey Deidara want to come over?" Sasori asked.

"Nah, I want to go to bed," I said in to my comforter.

"It's not even nine."

"I know, but I don't want to do anything right now." I rolled over on my back. I stared at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Sasori asked. He's my best friend and I know he would understand if I told him.

"I kissed Itachi," I said putting a hand over my eyes.

"You what?" Sasori yelled into the phone. I didn't expect him to yell.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone here's Chapter 9. I hope you like it!

Whoa! Thank so much for all the wonderful reviews (hugs everyone). Thank you again for everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I held the phone away from my ear trying to regain my hearing. I waited for a few seconds before I started talking to Sasori, waiting for him to calm down. I took a deep breath then plunged in. "I kissed Itachi," I other side of the line was silent. I waited patiently on my side of the phone letting the information sink in for Sasori. I don't know what I'm going to do now? Does this mean that Itachi isn't going to tutor me anymore? I shook my head to clear it I tried not to let negative thoughts cloud my mind.

"Why would you do that?" Sasori groaned in the phone. I could practically hear him slap a hand against his forehead.

"What? Don't you ever get overwhelming urges that you have to give into?" I asked feeling my cheeks warm.

"Yeah, but I don't usually ruin a relationship where I don't know where I stand with the person. Do you even think before you act?"

"Look who's talking? How many fights have you gotten into because you couldn't control your temper?" I threw back not wanting to be singled out.

A huge silence hung over us like a suffocating blanket. "Look, Sasori, I didn't tell you so you would chew me out. I told you because you're my friend and I thought you might be able to help with the situation that I've gotten myself in," I said as sat up in my bed and leaned against the head board. My neck and back ached. Damn studying.

"Fine. You know you're lucky I wasn't there or I would have kicked your ass before you could do something so stupid." I started laughing. I couldn't help it Sasori is always so blunt with everything. He definitely doesn't sugarcoat anything. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. I think I might be going crazy. I put the phone against my shoulder and took down my hair letting it fall around my shoulders. My mind immediately went to Itachi with his silky black locks.

"Deidara, are you still there?" Sasori's voice rang from the other end of the phone.

I jerked out of my daze. "Yeah, still here." I let out a weary sigh. "What do I do now?"

"Call him."

"What?" It was my turn to yell. "Are you nuts?"

"I've been told," Sasori said.

My lips turned up a little. "And what do I say oh great love guru?" I asked. What on earth would possess me to call Itachi after everything that just happened?

"That's up for you to decide. I can't feed you every thing."

"And why not? I don't know what to say. 'Sorry I kissed you it's just I've wanted to jump you since the first time I saw you' I don't think is going to work." I shook my head.

"Hey you never know it might work. Now call him or wait until tomorrow or something. You got to remember this is Uchiha Itachi your dealing with. You don't just do anything with him," Sasori replied.

"I found that out the hard way. Now I have to start all over again," I said wanting to curl up in a ball and stay there forever. "Thanks for helping Sasori."

"Ah, don't get all mushy on me. Now call him. I gotta go anyway, I paused my game and I want to play some more." I heard the dial tone then flipped my phone closed.

I looked at the phone in my hand not sure how to start the conversation with Itachi. I guess I could wing it and see where it goes from there. That seems to be my best bet. My heart started to pound in my chest as I flipped my phone open, I went to my contacts. My heart was pounding in my ears as I pressed the talk button to dial the number. _Maybe he won't answer..._

"Hello, Deidara," Itachi's cold voice answered. I shivered wanting to hang up, but I threw back my shoulders and answered him.

"Hey Itachi what's up?" I asked. I hit my head against the head board causing it to hit the wall. I cringed at the loud bang that resounded through my room.

"What was that?" Itachi asked. Was he concerned about me?

"Nothing, I hit my head against my head board." A sheepish smile appeared on my face.

"Only you could do that," Itachi said. Ouch!

"What's that suppose to mean?" I fired back. Gah! This isn't going well at all. I can't seem to keep my nerves in check. Wait, he is talking to me and willingly maybe I have a chance after all.

"Can we forget about what happened earlier?" Itachi asked. My heart hit my chest then fell into my stomach.

"You want to forget?"

"I think it's best for everyone."

"If that's what you want," I said not able to keep the hurt out of my voice, hopefully Itachi didn't notice.

A long silence hung in the air as I tried to absorb what was happening. He didn't want to remember anything that happened with the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds. I know I won't be able to forget though. How can he ask me to forget? My hand tightened on my phone the longer I thought about. I gritted my teeth. Screw this!

"Deidara," Itachi said. I deflated at the sound of my name. I couldn't help, but love the way he said it.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You don't want to forget do you?"

"That obvious?" I asked not believing that Itachi just asked that question.

"The long silence didn't tip me off at all," Itachi said sarcastically. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't like any one like that and I don't know how to start. I have to tutor you so we are stuck together. Which reminds me I have to tutor you at your house tomorrow, my parents are having a party," Itachi said. I could hear the shuffling of papers in the background. I wonder if he's still working.

The sooner I get my grade back up the better so he won't have to be 'stuck with me.' "That's fine," I replied.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Itachi said then hung up.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said to myself.

I put my phone on the dresser not really seeing what I was doing. My movements were mechanical. I didn't want to move too fast for fear that my heart might shatter. I grabbed my pillow hugging it close to me I fell into an uneasy sleep with a pair of onyx eyes following my every move.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 9 is done

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School is really taking a toll on me, but I'm going to try and get chapters out as soon as I can. Here's Chapter 10 I hope you like it!

Holy moly yay thank you so much for all the reviews. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I paced up and down my living room going around the coffee table trying to avoid running into the television. Itachi was going to be here any minute I could barely stand it. I sat on the cream colored couch put my feet on the table and turned on the television to calm my nerves. I don't think it was working.

My thoughts kept running around about what Itachi said about forgetting the kiss ever happened and being stuck together. I flipped through the channels without really seeing what was on. I talked to him last night it feels like ages ago though. I could still feel the pressure of his lips against mine. I pressed my finger tips against my lips reveling in the remembered sensation.

"Argh, what the hell am I suppose to do?" I yelled standing up from the couch. I stomped around the room trying to get rid of my frustration. The door bell rang during my rampage.

My heart pounded against my chest. I took in a shaky breath, headed for the door, and answered it. Itachi looked amazing. His long black hair was pulled back in his usual low ponytail. He wore tight fitting jeans, my mouth started to water at the sight of them hugging his hips. If he really wanted me to stop liking him and forget, why is he torturing me? His black shirt clung to his body not leaving much to the imagination. I stared wide eyed at the Itachi. He never wears things like this, so why now? This must be a test to see if I'll cave. I'll pass the test. I won't give into my urges. I scoffed inwardly yeah right with him dressed like that he'll be lucky if I don't throw him down on the ground and ravish him right now.

Itachi watched me as my eyes hungrily rove over his body. "Are you going to let me in?" he asked. I stepped aside not trusting my voice not to crack. He scanned what he could see of my house. Moving further into the entrance way he slipped off his shoes. I stood there dumbly not sure what to do next. "Where do we study?" Itachi moved further into the house.

I saw the growing space between us I moved closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. I shook my head and walked through the living room. I sat down at the large wooden table, my feet started to freeze under the cold tile. Gooseflesh covered my arms as I grabbed my backpack that I had put in the dining room before Itachi had come. Itachi sat down next to me. I reached down to get my English book. I didn't want to look at him or I might do something stupid. I grabbed my book and I put it on the table. Neither of us spoke as we sat at the table.

I stared at the knot in the wood listening to Itachi's breathing it was slow and even lulling me into a sleep like state. A book slammed on the table jolting me awake. A smirk curved Itachi's perfectly plump lips. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"What did you do that for?" I asked sitting straighter in my seat.

"You were falling asleep. I had to wake you some how." Itachi grabbed my book and set it between us.

"Hey where's your book?" I tilted my head to the side.

"At home. Now we have to go over poetry."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now read this one." Itachi pointed the one of the poems on the page. I sighed and started to read it to myself. "And don't forget to do the questions."

"What are you going to do?" I pouted. I grabbed my notebook and pen.

"I'm going to make sure you do it right. Now get to work." He kept an eye on me as I read the poem. I wanted to squirm under his watchful gaze, but I didn't give in.

Itachi helped me work out the poem. I'm sad to say that I had a lot of trouble with it, but Itachi was right at my side helping me. A few hours passed by without ever being noticed.

"I better get going." Itachi glanced at his watch.

"Okay, see you Monday," I said getting up from my seat walking to the door. I turned around when I didn't hear him coming. "Aren't you coming?"

Itachi lifted his gaze to meet mine. I was dumbfounded. Did he want to stay? I was just doing what he asked me to do. He got up and made his way to me. I walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it for him. Night was descending upon the sky. It was a purple gray color with stars beginning to peek through the curtain of the night. I admired the beauty of it. I knew Itachi was next to me when I could feel his body heat. I stole a glance through my bangs. He stared out into the darkness. I cleared my throat he looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"I guess, I'll see you later." Itachi put one foot outside. My heart crashed against my chest. I didn't want him to go.

I reached out grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the house.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked. I let go of his hand like I had been scalded.

I had to think fast. What could I say to get out of this? "Uh, I just wanted to know if we were going to study tomorrow." I said feeling like a total idiot. Anyone could tell I was just trying to get him to stay.

"No. Even I need a day off once in a while." The corners of Itachi's mouth turned up slightly. "I thought you were trying to kick me out," Itachi said getting closer to me. My breathing increased. I unconsciously took a step back.

"Who was trying to kick you out? You were the one who said that you had to go."

"That's right, but I thought you liked me," Itachi said with a straight face.

Is he serious? My face flamed up. I can't believe he's saying this right now. The more I thought it about the more it made sense. Itachi is always being told that he's liked, but no one ever showed him. He's trying to see what I'll do or maybe I'm reading too much into this. Itachi could be messing with me.

"I can't believe you brought that up." I slapped a hand against my forehead, I was grinning though.

"You're so odd." Itachi shook head.

"Me? I'm not the one who does nothing, but study."

"True, I suppose."

"You can stay longer if you want to," I said trying to sound casual.

"To study more?"

"Hell no! We could play video games." I closed the door and ushered him to my room.

"I never played before," Itachi said as I opened the door to my room. I gasped when I saw my clothes peppered around the room. "When was the last time you cleaned?" Itachi smiled at the mess before him.

My bed covers were one big ball of never ending blankets. I had tossed and turned all night. I woke up tangled in my sheets. I ran over to my bed. I did my best to straighten out of the black comforter.

"Make yourself at home." Itachi eyed my room. I sighed. "You know you can sit anywhere, nothings going to bit you."

"I know that," Itachi glared. He chose the edge of my bed. Whoa! It's almost my dream come true. Now all I need to do is get him naked and we're good to go. But that's definitely not going to happen, so I better just set up my play station two. I grabbed my two controllers and handed one to Itachi. He turned it over in his hand like he was in wonder of it. I suppressed the laughter that threatening to burst from me.

"Just relax." I thought it was kind of cute the way he stared at the controller like it was a foreign object.

I got the play station ready and turned it on. It turns out Itachi is a fast a learner. He ended up beating me at everything we played. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I thought I finally had something on him, apparently not.

"Jeez, I don't think I can take another ass whooping." I fell on bed taking note that Itachi was right next to me.

"Who would've known it was so easy to learn?"

"Easy? Boy I chose the wrong guy to play against, but it was fun I'll give you that."

"This time I better go," Itachi said glancing at the clock.

"Ah, but only ten." I sat up and sat pretzel style.

Itachi's eyes wandered over to me. My stomach turned upside down when his eyes caught mine.

"You want to me stay that much?" Itachi's eyes were still locked on mine.

"Well, yeah." I thought about how that sounded then threw my hands up in the air. "No, you're right. Time for you to go." I don't want him to get the wrong impression.

Itachi walked out of my room without another words. I scrambled off my bed. Successfully getting off it without tripping over my own two feet.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I caught up to him at the door.

"I'm going home," Itachi said while opening the door. Sasori stood right in front of us with his hand raised ready to knock.

"Hey," I said looking between Itachi and Sasori. Well, this is weird.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is done

Chapter 11 will be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Yes! I have another chapter here XD Here's Chapter 11 I hope you enjoy it!

Everyone is the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

We all stared at each in silence. Sasori never said he was coming over and it's easy to see that Itachi's still here. I glanced at Itachi whose face went from mild surprise to devoid of all emotion.

I decided to break the unbearable silence. "What's up?" Wow, that was the best I could come up with.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Sasori said. He stood in the door way, his eyes avoided mine.

"No, you didn't. You want something." Sasori never comes over to make sure I'm doing fine. He's not into to all that emotional crap.

Sasori finally looked me in the eyes. "Fine. I'm starving and I was wondering if you had any food." I gaped at him. "What? My mom made dinner and I ate everything."

Itachi stayed silent as a statue beside me. "Come in. I can't guarantee that there's anything to eat though."

Sasori ran in the house and made his way straight to the refrigerator. I smiled at his retreating back.

"You're going to let him eat your food at this hour?" Itachi asked staring off at Sasori.

"Yeah, he's my friend," I shrugged. "Why not?"

Itachi shook his head. "Never mind. I'll see you later." Itachi turned to leave, but I reached out and caught his hand. He turned back to me. He didn't say a word or pull his hand away from mine.

"Stay," I uttered in a whisper. Itachi shut the door and we stood in the door way me still holding on to his hand.

"Are you going to kiss or what?" Sasori asked while he was eating a sandwich.

Itachi tried to let go of my hand, I wouldn't let him go. "Let go," he whispered harshly. I didn't let that stop me.

I raised his captured hand to my lips. My lips hovered over his pulse point for a moment then I kissed it. Itachi inhaled deeply, he shivered under my touch. Licking where I had kissed him earned me a small gasp and I softly blew air on the pulse point. I looked up to see Itachi with his eyes closed.

"This is getting weird even for me. See ya later Deidara." Sasori walked past us then called over his shoulder. "Don't forget tomorrow we're hanging out."

It felt like I was in a trance. I got to taste Itachi's skin, it was heavenly. I grinned like a fool. "I won't forget. Just remember you're driving."

The hand in my gripped was suddenly ripped from my grasp. "You're hanging out with him tomorrow?" Cold hard eyes glared at me.

I was taken aback. What did I do? Itachi's arms were crossed over his chest. "Yeah, we are going to check out some new games and some music. And maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh' do you want to come?"

Silence fell on us again while I waited for Itachi's answer. I crossed my fingers praying that he would come. The only problem might be Sasori won't like it, but too late to take it back now. Itachi's brow furrowed, he stared at the ceiling while tapping his foot. I wanted to laugh at his display. It was so cute! But I didn't want to have another glare thrown my way or make him decide that he doesn't want to go.

"What time do I have to be here?" That wasn't what I wasn't expecting. I wanted to jump and hug him, but I kept my cool.

"We're leaving at ten in the morning so I would suggest coming about fifteen to twenty minutes before that."

"I'm not saying that I'm going to go, it's just an idea that I'm playing with. And don't think I'm going to let you get away with what you did with my hand." I could have been seeing things, but I would swear that a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I'm going to make you work even harder for the little stunt."

"No, problem." I grinned. "Just call me when you're coming."

"Might be going." Itachi corrected.

"Whatever you say."

I walked Itachi to his car. I wanted to dance around, but I tried to learn from him and keep my face free of all emotion. I don't think it worked because he raised his eyebrow at me when I waved as he backed out of the driveway.

Sleeping in bed was the best thing. I could smell Itachi distinctive scent still on my covers. I curled up on the bed and was out like a light for the rest of the night. I wish it had been him instead of just the covers, but I had some great dreams. I woke up to the sound of a car driving away. It must have been my parents. Man, I wonder if I'll ever see them again. With the way things are going it doesn't seem like I will.

I grabbed my phone looked at the time and jumped out of bed. It was already five past nine. I scrounged up some clean clothes and hopped in the shower. The water pounded against my back. I reveled in the feeling. I had the feeling that Itachi would come. I mean he had to. Right? I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Dressing didn't take long at all. I did it like there was no tomorrow. My phone rang as soon as I finished putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Deidara, I'm on way," Itachi said.

"Okay, see you soon." I flipped my phone closed. My heart swelled with happiness with the knowledge that Itachi was coming. I checked myself in the mirror then I wanted to hit my hand against my forehead. Talk about acting like a girl making sure she looks good for the guy she likes. I couldn't help it though. I adjusted my bangs and blew them out of my eyes.

The door bell rang as I was messing with my hair. I ran to the door and it was Sasori ready for the day.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"I'm ready, but I'm waiting for Itahci." I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to come.

"That's cool." Sasori walked into my house and plopped down on the couch.

"Eh?" Sasori was fine with it. I guess, all the better for me. I wonder how Itachi feels about going Sasori being with us.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done

Chapter 12 will be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I'm happy to say I have a new chapter for everyone XD Here's Chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for all the reviews. They keep me going. I can't say how much it means to me. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Are you really all right with Itachi coming with us?" I asked as I took a seat beside Sasori.

"Yeah, of course as long as he's not late." I started laughing. Sasori always has to be punctual and I don't think Itachi would ever be late to anything.

The doorbell rang about fifteen minute later. I jumped out of my seat, almost tripping over Sasori's feet. Luckily, he moved his feet before my face could meet the floor again.

"You've got to calm down," Sasori said. I nodded my head not really hearing what he was saying. The only thing that mattered was getting to the door.

I got to the door out of breathe. It felt like I just ran a marathon. Talk about needing to get back in shape, but maybe Itachi could help with that. Best not to let my thoughts go there right now. As soon as I opened the door it felt like I received a blow to the stomach, Itachi's hair was down and hung around his shoulders like a silk waterfall. Never in my life have I wanted to touch something so badly. His silky tresses shined in the sun and I was dumbfounded. I continued to survey with wonder why he would let his hair down. In all the time I've known him he has never worn his hair down, but I can't see why, it's absolutely beautiful.

"Aren't we going to go?" Itachi's voice rang in my head. I was brought back to my senses. How long did we stand there with me staring at him? I don't think I want to know the answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, Sasori we're ready to go."

Sasori turned off the T.V. and walked out the door with out a word. I scrambled after him not wanting to be left behind.

"Aren't you going to lock the door?" Itachi asked from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but calmed down when his hot breathe glided across my skin. Shivering I turned around, closed and locked the door.

"We can't all fit in my car." Sasori crossed his arms over his chest.

"We can go in my car." Itachi pulled out his keys, unlocked the doors and got in.

My heart jumped at the thought of Itachi driving. I raced to the passenger door, but Sasori got there before me. "Shot gun," he called out when his hand touched the door handle. I slumped against the car and pouted.

"Deidara stop pouting and get in the car," Itachi called from the driver's seat. I got in the back without complaint, but envy clawed at my inside with a ferocity I didn't know I possessed.

It was just Sasori sitting next to Itachi and I was already this jealous. I don't even want to think about what I would feel like if Itachi was interested in someone besides me. The thoughts roiled in my mind for the whole trip to the mall. I barely heard the conversation that Itachi and Sasori were having although it made me smile when I saw that they were talking and getting along.

"Deidara, we're here," Itachi whispered in my ear. I jumped back when I saw that he was next to me. How did he open the door without me hearing him?

"Okay," I said lifting an eyebrow at Itachi. He's been acting different all morning. Not that I'm complaining, it's a little strange though. His hair is down and he drove us to the mall and now he's willingly getting close to me without being prompted. I wonder what's going on.

My eyes found never ending black staring at me with such intensity that had never before been there. "Uh, how am I supposed to get out with you standing in front of me?" I asked confusion knitting my brow.

Itachi stepped aside without a word. I got out of the car and caught Sasori hiding his laughter behind his hand. I don't see what's so funny. Then again if I was on the outside looking in, I might find this funny, but right now I just find it confusing.

I found myself walking between Itachi and Sasori with Itachi walking really close to me. In fact so close that our arms brushed each other every few steps filling my stomach with unexpected butterflies. I flushed with pleasure when he let me intertwine our fingers for a few seconds. I wanted...no needed to get closer. The urge to taste him was overwhelming that I almost slammed him against a wall and attacked his mouth. I kept myself in check though. I didn't want to push no matter how badly my heart and body wanted it, mostly my body at the moment. I couldn't believe that Itachi was letting my touch him at all. Memories of the night before flooded my mind making me want to try it all the more and go further to test my boundaries.

We walked around the mall without finding anything of interest, well I did, but the others didn't need to know that. I also felt jealousy cloud my mind when I saw all the girls and some guys making goo goo eyes at Itachi, he kept on walking like he didn't seem them which suited me just fine.

We ended up at the food court with no luck with anything. Itachi and I were seated at table waiting for Sasori to come back from getting some food.

"I don't see how you can put the slop in your body?" Itachi asked glaring at my Mc Donald's cheese burger.

"It may not be good for me, but it sure tastes good." I demonstrated by taking a huge bit. Itachi continued to glare at the offending burger before turning away in disgust.

"Don't think your going to do anything with me after eating that today!" I dropped my burger on the floor at his words. What?!

"What do you mean?" I said. My breath catching in my throat when he whirled around and his hair cascaded around his face.

"Nothing." Itachi turned away from me. I wasn't going to let him get away with answer like that though. I got up from my seat and went to his side. I caught his hand in mine refusing to let go when he tried to wrench it out of my grip.

"Itachi," I whispered. "What are you trying to say?" I pleaded feeling my heart dance wildly in my chest. My knees were weak ready to buckle under all the pressure.

But my damn cell phone started ringing when Itachi opened his mouth. "Son of a bitch," I said harshly. I reluctantly let go of his hand and got my phone out of my pocket. "What?" I was going to strangle whoever it was on the other line if they didn't have a good reason for interrupting my moment with Itachi.

"Nice to talk to you too," Sasori said on the other line.

"Sasori? Where are you?"

"Oh, I called to let you know that I've caught up with some old friends and will be hitching a ride home with them."

"What?" I asked.

"And anyways it will give you some alone time with Itachi you idiot."

"I'm the idiot?"

"Yes, now I'll see you later."

"Thank you Sasori," I said smiling. My anger drained with those few words from Sasori. He's the best. I can't believe he would do this for me. Well he is my best friend, but it rare to see this side of him. Itachi looked up me. "Sasori is going to catch a ride with some friends so I guess it's just you and me now."

Itachi smirked and said, "That's fine with me." My heart started racing again and my mouth went dry when his eyes met mine. I wonder what the day will bring.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 is done

Chapter 13 will be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Haylo here's Chapter 13 I hope you enjoy it!

I love everyone so much XD Thank you so much for all the reviews. It always makes me so happy to read them. Thank you again ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Itachi's words echoed in my head 'Don't think you're going to do anything with me after eating that today.' Said person currently stood next to me in the book store scanning all that it had available.

I wanted so badly to ask what he meant again, I kept my questions to myself and wondered around the bookstore trying to find the sci-fi and fantasy section. I'm not the biggest reader, but I enjoy a good book now and again. I left Itachi somewhere by the café. It felt weird leaving his side. I didn't want to do it; I did it anyways to give me some time to think about things.

First off Itachi seems to hinting at furthering our relationship on the physical side or least that's the impression that I got from his earlier words. I wondered from shelf to shelf gazing at the names of the books, nothing was popping out though. My fingers skimmed a few of the spines of the books just for the feel of the book against my hand. I've always loved the feel of the book in my hand and the smell of the pages. I'll never admit that out loud though. Sasori doesn't even really know that about me. He knows my love for the arts, but not beyond that.

I looked over the book shelf and spotted Itachi on the other side of the store looking at a very large book. Some girls and even some guys were openly staring at him. The green eyed monster was starting to rear its ugly head; I kept my feet planted to the floor. Itachi didn't need me to drag him away from gawking eyes that would further prove that I wanted him to myself and I have to prove that I don't want him just to keep him away from others. Although, maybe going over to him and standing next him won't be so bad. It might get all those annoying people away from him.

I picked a book from random on the shelf and turned it over in my hands distracting myself from the scene before me. Itachi is always on my mind. That's for sure. Now that I'm alone with him not doing homework I don't know how to approach the subject of maybe being something more than friends. My intentions are clear that much is certain. I guess I have to wait and see how he feels. He doesn't seem so opposed to the idea like he did the other day. I wonder what changed his mind. No matter as long as I can spend time with him I'll be fine.

"You know you're actually supposed to read the book to know what it's about. I don't think staring at the cover will tell you much," A smooth voice said in my ear. Gooseflesh covered my arms as I turned around to face Itachi. When did he get here? I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my arms. His breath is so cool it sends shivers down my spine. I would love to warm him up. I clutched in the book in my hand when Itachi reached to take it. Our hands touched sending more shivers through my body. The carpet became very interesting as Itachi took the book from me.

"I was just trying to see what you were doing." Itachi turned the book over in his hand to look at the back. "You were staring so intently at the book I was wondering what was so intriguing about it." My eyes found Itachi's onyx ones staring at me studying my every move. I took in a deep through my nose and let it out through my mouth. Onyx eyes focused on my mouth when I let out the puff of air. My limbs refused to move when he came closer to me, setting the book back down on the shelf. Long slender fingers brushed my hair out of my eye, my breath hitch in my throat as Itachi's earthy smell hit my nose. Inhaling deeply I lost all sense of reality when his cool breath glided across my face.

"Your hair is always in you eyes." Itachi let his fingers run through my bangs before he let them fall back in to place. Wow! I thought I was the one calling all the shots when it came to physical contact. Apparently not. I opened my mouth to say something, nothing came out. I was speechless. That has never happened. "You don't have anything to say. I find that hard to believe." And I thanked my speechlessness when Itachi let out a small laugh. His eyes widened when he heard the sound as did mine. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I stared up at him and grabbed his hand. "You have to do that again," I said bringing his hand to my chest.

"I haven't laughed in," Itachi paused looking up at the ceiling. "Years," he whispered. Both of us were still in shock.

"Itachi," A smaller version of Itachi came up to him along with a blond bouncy ball of energy.

"Hello Sasuke," Itachi said gently pulling his hand out of my mine. I became suddenly aware of all the chatter and the soft music coming from speakers above. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You know mom made me go shopping with her and you have no idea what she made me wear, but luckily she let me come to the book store," Sasuke said letting a small sigh escape.

"It was hilarious," The blond said.

"Oh, shut it Naruto." Sasuke glared at his friend reminding me of Itachi. They could be twins. Sasuke is like Itachi's mini me. With some minor differences of course. Sasuke's hair is shorter and he...showed his emotions well a little more than Itachi.

"Itachi's who is your friend?" Naruto asked walking up to me. I backed up a little bumping into the shelf. "Is he your boyfriend? I saw you holding hands." A light blushed dusted my cheeks as I recalled clutching his hand to my chest wanting to hear his laugh again. Everyone's eyes were on Itachi as we waited for his answer. I was curious to hear what he had to say too.

Itachi cleared his throat. "No he's not my boyfriend." Itachi eyed me before continuing. My heart sank. "But he is my friend." I beamed at him. "Deidara this is my little brother Sasuke. And his friend Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto held out his hand to me which I gladly accepted. Sasuke even offered his hand to me. I would have thought that he would have been more like his brother with not much touching. I smiled at the pair of teens as they walked out of the store.

"You brother looks like you," I said to Itachi as he purchased a book on something or other. I didn't pay much attention what he was buying. Thoughts of today's events were running amuck in my head.

Soft fingers brushed hair out of my face, I ran a hand through my bangs remembering the wonderful sensation that Itachi brought with it. And I got to meet his brother. He even said that we were friends. It did hurt when he said I wasn't his boyfriend, I can't expect a total turn around over night I suppose, but one can't help but wish for it.

"Deidara, I'm going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up." Itachi waited at the glass doors leading out of the store. The sun hung low in the sky. Colorful clouds decorated the sky as we made our way to the car.

Silence came over us in the car. I wanted to break the silence, I didn't know if that would be the best thing to do. Ah, screw it! Thinking too much is driving me nuts. "What happened earlier in the store?" I asked holding my breath, gripping the seat to keep me steady.

"I brushed hair out of you eyes," Itachi stated calmly.

I let my breath go. "But why?" I said needing to know.

"That's a good question." Itachi held on to the steering with one hand. "We have a test in a week and if you pass with a 95% I'll spend the entire spring break with you." What?! "With no studying."

My eyebrows went up. Comprehending his comment was very difficult. "You want to spend it together?" I asked tentatively.

"You don't want to?"

"No. It's just I didn't think you wanted to uh..." I gestured at him and me. "Be together," I mumbled.

"Things change," Itachi said resting his eyes on the road.

"Then you're on." My face hurt so bad from smiling all the way home.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is done

Chapter 14 will be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone here's Chapter 14 I hope you like it!

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"You're going to get a 95% on the test?" Sasori said glancing back at me while he played his game.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is it really that hard to believe and I have the rest of the week. It's only Monday." I sniffed. I thought I had a chance, maybe that's only because I was doing it for one reason and one reason only. Itachi. I know I should be doing it to pass the class, that's the furthest thing from my mind right now.

"Aren't you going to his house to start studying?"

"No, his parents need him to be with them for a party or something. I think it has something do with holding up their image." I tapped my finger against my lip, contemplating whether or not I should study. It seemed like a good idea, but there was this nagging part me that didn't give a shit, well at least not right now. I shook my head and sighed. I need to study. The mid-term is this Friday and I don't have much time to get the grade I need. Spring break all alone with Itachi is the goal I need to aspire to.

I stood up from Sasori's bed and tapped on his shoulder to let him know I was going to head home. "I'm out of here," I said waving to Sasori.

His eyes stayed glued to the T.V. while he waved. "See ya tomorrow. And good luck studying." I could hear him chuckling at the idea.

What on this Earth did I do to have people start laughing at my effort to try and get good grades? I shook off the feeling of being inadequate to anything having to do with school. I hopped over the bushes that separated Sasori's house and mine.

I noted that parent's car was gone again. They must've gone to the party that Itachi's parents were throwing. Man, tonight is going to be a long night. Should I do my other homework? I quickly threw that idea away. Must stay focused on ultimate goal and that's Itachi. My backpack sat next to the front door in the same spot where I left it this afternoon when I had gotten home from school. And much to my delight Itachi is still giving me rides to and from school. I'm still getting glares and looks of envy from all that spot us. I grabbed my bag and plopped down at the kitchen table. Usually I do homework or any kind of school in front of the T.V. it helps me concentrate, but I know if I do it now I won't be able to concentrate at all.

I set up everything I needed and started to do the study guide that Jiraiya gave us today. It had the definitions we needed to know and we also had to be able to write about certain poems. We had to give our own interpretation of the poem. I hate doing that! I never get the answer right. Sometimes it feels like Itachi is looking at me like he can't believe no one can understand. Normally it doesn't bother me when that happens, but now I really need some help with this stupid crap. I glared at the paper willing it to start on fire so I could go do something that would be productive to me.

Pushing the paper away earned me nothing, but more time wasted. I settled for going over the definitions. These I know like the back of my hand. I smiled when I knew I had all the definitions down. Now time to try and figure out what the blasted poems are saying. So, I can give my own view of what its saying? I guess, as long as I can get some what of what is happening in the poem I should be good.

I worked for over two hours reviewing all the work that Itachi and I had done. Some of the stuff was sinking in, but not all. I thought I was getting better at deciphering the poems, but I can't be for sure. My neck and back ached from being hunched over my work for the past few hours. I raised my arms above my head feeling the muscles stretch and my back cracked. I sighed in relief after getting some of the kinks out of my body. I don't know how people can study for hours upon hours on end. I'm exhausted! Who would have known one could get so tired from sitting?

My pants started to vibrate as I started to put everything away. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?" The voice sounded familiar, but they were whispering making it harder to figure out who it was.

"Can you meet me outside your house?" A light went off in my head. Itachi?!

"Sure, is something wrong?" Blood starting to pump faster through my veins.

"No, I have to see something real fast."

What's with the cryptic message? I shrugged. "When are you going to get here?"

"I'm already here." My eyebrows shot into my hair.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked marching to the front door, flinging it open to find Itachi leaning against his car closing his cell phone.

I pocketed my phone and headed over to him. The moon was starting to rise in the sky along with the stars. I must've been studying longer than I thought.

"What's up?" I said standing in front of him.

Itachi was illuminated in the moon light making him look ethereal. _He could be a young god..._

Dark eyes met mine. "Just stay still for two seconds." Itachi moved closer to me. "Okay?" His eyes pierced mine leaving me glued to the spot. I nodded my head numbly not able to talk as his lips descended on mine. My eyes widened then slowly closed as his warm tongue gently nudged my lips apart. I sighed in to the kiss not able to have a single clear thought. My thoughts were like bees buzzing around in my head, I didn't care at the moment though. Itachi was kissing me. I tentatively raised my arms and wound them around his neck bringing our bodies closer. I started to feel a stir in my pants as our bodies made full contact. It was starting to get really hot out here. Itachi pulled away quickly when our bodies met. My eyelids were hooded as I looked at him, my lips parted. He licked his lips and backed away from me.

I felt alarm take over my body as Itachi got in his car. What just happened?

"I'm sorry Deidara," Is all I heard as Itachi revved his engine and shot out of my drive way like there was no tomorrow.

"What just happened?" I asked the night air. A cool wind hit me causing me to shiver. It no longer felt hot in the cool spring night.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 14 is done

Chapter 15 will be posted soon


	15. Chapter 15

I have here a new chapter for all the wonderful reviewers. Here's Chapter 15 I hope you enjoy it!

Whoa! Is all I can say. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have no words *hugs you all* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I stood staring down the road, a breeze played with my hair as I continued to stare down the road. The cold seeped in through my clothes making me shiver. I rubbed my arms and walked slowly back to the house. I went straight to my room and headed for the shower. I undressed slowly turning the event over and over in my head. I couldn't make any sense of it. Itachi kissed me then left me. He said he was sorry. I don't understand what he would have to be sorry about unless he's playing with me then I couldn't do that. I'm not going to be yanked around for someone to figure out if they want me or not. I turned on the shower and got in not caring that it was freezing at first. I needed to feel something. I felt cold and numb inside.

The water warmed up, I tilted my head back reveling in the calming affect that the water had on me.

I turned around and leaned my head against the cool tile of the shower. Dark eyes haunted my vision. There was no way to get rid of them. The shower worked out all the kinks and tension that resided in my body. When I got out I felt more like myself. I went to my room, slipped into a pair of black boxer, turned off the light, and slipped under the warm covers of my bed.

One thing was for sure though, the kiss was amazing. I know Itachi felt it too. I'm going to have to think of a way to get his attention without him running away from me like did today or should I say drive away. He can really gun it when he wants to.

My cell beeped as my eyes started to close. I got a text from Itachi saying he would still pick me up in the morning. I smiled a little when I saw the text at least he's still going to be picking me up. I don't know what I would have told Sasori if I called for him to take me to school. He probably would have done it, but with a threat on my life if I ever disturbed his sleeping again. My parents still wouldn't let me have my car back. Not until I get a passing grade in my class. It's almost there, but not quite yet. I texted back saying that it sounded good. I didn't know what else to put. There was no way I was going to ask about what happened. I don't want to have that conversation through text messaging. I fell asleep with a lighter heart. My mind was still racing around in circles, never relenting about the kiss. I think I watched the kiss happen a million times in my dreams playing over and over again. I got up panting when my alarm went off. I got dressed unsteadily. Pounding was all my heart was doing as I did my hair. It was still a little damp from my shower the night before. As soon as I changed my door bell rang. My heart doubled its pounding it felt like I was running a race. I put a hand to my forehead to get my bearings. Butterflies flooded my stomach as I walked to the door.

I grabbed my bag as I made my way to the door. I put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath. "Hey how's it going?" I said as I opened the door. Itachi's face remained the same as our eyes met. It was like the events of last night never happened as he silently walked to his car.

I didn't even get acknowledged. I followed feeling rejected. I slouched in my seat when he started driving to school. My eyes wondered over to Itachi every so often, our eyes never met. My stomach knotted up. Opting for a change of scenery I elected staring out the window. It wasn't much better. When I looked at Itachi I felt calm, now I feel empty.

"Itachi about last night," I said turning away from the window to look at him. His hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"What about it?" he asked. His voice dripped with ice, I involuntarily shivered.

"You kissed me," I stated. I'm not going to let him get off that easy.

Itachi's eyes found mine for a moment before going back to the road. "I had to make sure of something."

"Which was?" _How you feel about me?_ I kept my thoughts to myself though. I didn't have the guts to ask what I wanted to.

"Nothing you need to know."

I clenched my fists trying to calm my breathing. "That's about a bunch of bullshit. You kissed me then you run off saying you're sorry. I have to know what's going on." This is not going anything like I planned.

"What do you want me to say?" Itachi pulled in to the senior parking lot. He turned toward me when he parked.

"I don't care what you say as long as you tell what the hell is going on," I seethed.

"I can't give you an answer right now. I'm still trying to figure it out," Itachi whispered. His eyes never left mine, but I couldn't take it anymore, I took off leaving him behind not wanting to be around him at the moment. I rushed to my locker and leaned against it, breathing deeply. The cold made me alert. I became hyper aware when I felt someone's body heat behind. I would know that body from any where. I pictured being underneath it a million times.

"Deidara," Itachi's said. I didn't turn around like my body wanted me to. I will not give him the satisfaction. "I just wanted to tell you I can't tutor you tonight, I have to be with my family tonight, but I can give you a ride." I clenched my jaw, nodded my head and walked off to my first class. I wish I had my car back so I could just leave and go where ever I wanted.

This is so stupid! Why can't it ever be easy? People passed by without me ever seeing them. My thoughts focused only on Itahci. All my first few classes passed in a blur and somehow I made it to gym without ever realizing it. Sasori had left me alone to be in my own world for the day. He didn't seem to mind. He probably figured I would tell him in my own time what was wrong instead of badgering me every second.

Itachi was at his locker getting changed. I stole peeks at him getting dressed. A little thrill ran through my body when I thought about how our bodies were pressed against each other yesterday. I looked around the locker room, there was no one left. I marched over to Itachi pushed him against his locker. His eyes widened, he made no move to stop me though. I pressed my body against his not really thinking about what I was doing. I think I'm known for that though. I kissed him hard. It didn't matter that someone could walk in on us or anything. It was just him and me in this moment. He didn't move as I gained access to his mouth. When my tongue touched his he immediately came to life. His hands gripped my shoulders in a strong grip almost bordering on painful. My hand touched his exposed abdomen my fingers touched soft silky skin for a second before I was pushed away. Itachi and I stared at each both us breathing hard.

His onyx eyes had a mixture of feelings that disappeared when Sasori called for me. "Deidara come on."

"Coming," I yelled back. My heart sped up when Itachi walked over to me and kissed me roughly. He smirked as I stared after him in shock. Just when I think I have the upper hand he always seems to gain it back. He walked to gym with me wondering once again what the hell just happened.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is done

Chapter 16 will be posted soon


	16. Chapter 16

Haylo everyone here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 16 XD

Holy Moly! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They give me great inspiration. Thank you so much again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I watched Itachi run around the track for the umpteenth time. He is so elegant. Long powerful legs gaining speed with each stride. My mouth went dry just watching him. I wanted to run along with him, but I thought I should leave him alone; anyways I've had enough running for the day. We had to run the mile today. I'm pretty proud with my time. I made it under the boy's time, of course Itachi finished first in the end. No big surprise there I suppose, I was only a couple people behind. I tried to keep up, my effort was futile though. I hung my head at the thought. Being a cheetah would probably be the only way for me to able to keep up with Itachi. I smiled at the lone figure still running around the track; even though every one was already done he continued to run around. I wonder if he's thinking about certain things. Lightly I touched my finger tips to my lips, his cool breathe felt like it still lingered over my lips.

I sat on the cool bleachers that faced the track. Everyone else was lazing about.

Someone plopped down beside me as I continued to watch Itachi run. "You know if you keep staring at him like that people are going to start talking," Sasori said. He stretched out, leaning his back against the step at his back.

I snorted. "Yeah, well if they do they can all kiss my ass."

"I can think of one person you wouldn't mind doing that to you."

"You got that right." I put chin on my hand.

"Okay, what happened?" Sasori's joking tone disappeared and was replaced with his serious one.

I looked up at the bright blue sky, not a single cloud marred the perfection of the azure blue. I raised my hand in front of my face to shield my eyes from the ever burning sun. "The whole thing or just sum it up?"

Sasori peered down at his watch. "Since we only have five minutes left. I'm going to have to go for the summed up version."

We got up from the bleachers and started to head to the locker room to change out. I explained everything as best as I could with only a few sentences. Sasori nodded his head, but said nothing as we made it to the locker room and started dressing out.

Itachi came in the room with his shirt off and sweat sliding down his chest. How I wanted to lick the sweat right off his body. Certain areas of my body started to react to my thoughts, to be safe I turned around quickly to face my locker. Itachi's eyes burned the back of my head as I somehow managed to change. I glanced at Sasori who was ready to go and walked with him out of the locker room without looking back.

Sasori slapped the back of my head hard. My hands flew to my abused skull. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled as I rubbed my head.

"You're being an idiot again!" Sasori said. He then opted to slap my back as if my head wasn't enough.

"You really know how to scare the crap out of someone, I hope you know." One hand rubbed my head while the other worked on my tender back. His words finally sunk in. "How am I being idiot?"

Walking in step, Sasori and I made it to English. We went to the back like we usually did. When my butt hit the chair he started explaining.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Sasori asked exasperated. I nodded. "He likes you. How hard is that to get?" Sasori threw his hands in the air. "You kissed him and he didn't sock you. I would count that as a plus. Then he kissed you back. He might be a little confused, but the signs are all there," Sasori finished when Itachi came through the door.

Our eyes met and it was like a magnetic pull. Itachi walked toward without looking at anything in the room. "We have to talk," Was all he got to say as Jiraiya walked through the door.

We went over something or other, I didn't pay attention. My focus was on the person in front of me. His soft black hair was swept up in his usual low ponytail, my hand raised to run through his hair, the bell rang as my finger tips were about to touch his hair.

"Don't be an idiot," Sasori said as he walked passed me. He nodded to Itachi who did the same. I bent down to gather my stuff.

"Are you coming Deidara?" My headed snapped up. Itachi was waiting by the door.

I pointed to myself. "You're still giving me a ride?" Surprise overwhelmed me.

"Who else would I be waiting for?" Itachi smirked. My cheeks warmed under his steady gaze. I gathered my stuff and went over to him, making sure there was a lot of space between us. Itachi raised his eyebrow, he said nothing though. It's not that I didn't want to be next to him. I did. That's the problem. All the control I've built up might crumble if I let myself indulge one more time.

We walked to the parking lot in silence. Many times I tried to form a sentence nothing came out, my voice refused to comply.

"You look like a fish gasping for air," Itachi said as cars zoomed by us as we headed to his car. Narrowing my eyes at him, I gave him my best glare. It failed miserably, if Itachi's shaking shoulders showed any indication. I stared at him over the top of the car. Seeing him laugh made me start laughing.

"I was trying to think of something to say, but nothing would come out." I opened the door and threw my bag in the car.

"You didn't do a very good job." Itachi got in the car, put the key in the ignition and it roared to life.

I made myself comfortable. "Well, excuse me. Like you were doing any better with bringing something up to talk about," I shot back.

"Fair enough." He back out of his parking spot and headed out of the parking lot.

His slender fingers gripped the wheel gently; an elbow was propped up by the window. He looked relaxed or at least more so than earlier.

I sucked in air through my mouth. I had to get the ball moving. "Itachi," he nodded at me. "What's going on?" I held on to my seat. The smell of Itachi's familiar scent lingered in the air.

Itachi's eyes widened, he straightened up in his seat, and gripped the wheel tighter. "To be honest I don't know." I slumped against the seat feeling like a deflated balloon. "I'm confused. I need more time to think about what I'm feeling."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked seeing my house come in to view.

"Wait for me."

My ears perked up his words. "Huh?" Wow! That was intelligent.

"Our deal is still on if you get a 95% on the mid-term. I'm sure spending time with you without having to study would help."

Holy shit! Itachi wants to see what can happen. "You really want to see where this goes?" I said hoping against hope that he did.

Itachi pulled in the driveway, put the car and turned to look at me. "Yes and I think I'll stay here to tutor you. To make sure you do well."

"Hey, earlier you said..,"

"I know, now I've changed my mind. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," I said in a trance as Itachi followed me in my house, to study the night away.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 16 is done

Chapter 17 will be posted soon


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry everyone. I've been having some difficult times both personally and school wise, but now school is over and other things are starting to sort themselves out. Your reviews have helped me greatly. Thank you for everything and I have a new chapter here. Here's Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it.

I seriously love everyone more than words can say. Thank you to all the wonderful readers and revieiwers. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I gripped my pencil tighter. I was on the last question of the mid-term with thirty minutes to spare. I needed to finish early in order for Jiraiya to grade my test or otherwise I won't know the results until after spring break. I need to know them now!

I finished up my last sentence and raced to Jiraiya's desk. "Please grade this now," I begged, handing over my paper. Jiraiya eyed me, but didn't question.

He pulled out his red pen and started reading away. Why does it have to be red? Sometimes I think there's more red ink than black sometimes on my papers especially. I went back to my desk slowly trying to let my racing heart slow down. This test would either make or break me. Itachi peered up at me still working on his test probably double checking no doubt. I slapped my hand against my head. I should have doubled checked my answers. How could I have forgotten? I slumped in my seat and stared up at the ceiling. I haven't looked up at it in a while there are some newly added pencils and even some fresh pieces of gum. Nice. I wonder how people get them up there. Well, in our class I'm not too surprised. Jiraiya isn't in the class any longer than he has to be. I lifted up my hand and started to connect the pencils and before I knew it the bell rang breaking me from my stupor. I was just in the middle of making a bird out of the pencils and gum.

Sasori and a few other people still worked on the test. Itachi got up slowly and turned in his test. He walked out the door without even looking at me. Not that I really expected him to. Okay, I did. I would go after him if I could, but I'm getting a ride from Sasori today. Itachi has to go out of town with his parents for the weekend. This means I wouldn't get the whole spring break with him, but I'll take anything I can get right now. He could have at least said good bye or how do you think you did or something.

I stayed in my seat, waiting for Sasori to finish his test. I could hear the rustling of paper behind me. Sasori must've finished. He delivered his test to Jiraiya. While he was at Jiraiya's desk I started to pack my things up.

"Deidara," I looked up to find Jiraiya waving me over. "I would like to talk to you before you head out to spring break." He grinned. I wonder what he's thinking. I bet it's something perverted. Of all the teachers in the school I have to be stuck with the perverted one. He's a great teacher even though I don't particularly like the subject or anything, but if it were anything else I might have a greater appreciation for it.

"Coming," I said getting up from chair it scraped on the tile as I pushed it in. Sasori slapped my shoulder in what I would like to think was a comforting manner, but in reality it stung like hell. I rubbed my sore shoulder as I stood in front of Jiraiya's desk. "Jiraiya?" I asked.

He looked up from a paper. A wide smile broke out across his face. "You have improved so much Deidara. I would not normally grade a students test this early because it's not fair to the other student's, but Itachi came to me before class and said that it was vital for you to know in order to able to experience something fantastic over spring break, if you got the grade."

I swallowed hard. Itachi did that for me? "And?" I inquired. My heart started hitting my chest like a humming bird trying to escape a cage.

"You got a ninety six percent!"

"Are you serious?" I could barely contain my excitement. My eyes went wide and my breathing became labored.

"Yes, I am. Calm down. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm just a little light headed. I never thought I would do so well in here. No offense, but I think English is boring especially poetry."

"None taken. Now get out of here and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jiraiya grinned. Is there anything he wouldn't do? I shook my head not the time to be thinking about that right now. I passed my test and I get to be with Itachi. I almost, I repeat almost had the urge to dance, but I resisted it when I found Sasori leaning against the wall outside our class room. His hands were in his pockets and he was chewing on his lower lip, gaze glued to the floor.

"So how did it go?" He asked as we started to walk to his car.

"I got the score I needed," I said trying to suppress a smile. It was becoming more and more difficult.

"And you were worried for nothing," Sasori said as we walked out into the bright sunshine.

"I had good reason to be worried. You know how horrible I am at school much less my worst subject."

"It just goes to show that you just need some motivation for you to be able to do certain things."

"And what great motivation I have," I said as I got in Sasori's truck. My cell started ringing as I buckled myself in. I didn't bother to look at the caller id and just flipped it open. "Hello?"

"How did it go?" Itachi said from the other side of the phone.

I smiled without even knowing it. "I got a ninety six!"

"That's wonderful," Itachi's voice sounded low. He didn't sound too excited. If he didn't want to spend spring vacation with me he didn't have to, although we did have a deal, but I'm not going to force him.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it," I said. My smiled turned in to a frown quickly.

Itachi didn't say anything for a few moments. I wanted to clutch at my chest, my heart was sinking. "Deidara, my parents, brother, and I are going to be gone for the entire week of spring break. They said it would be a great time to do business and also to spend some family time together. I won't be able to see you at all."

"That's fine," I said, but my voice cracked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. We're supposed to be able to be together right now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe another time or something."

"Okay, I'll see you in a week." The line went dead. Not even a good bye.

I sucked in air through my mouth and let it out through my nose. "Well that sucks."

Sasori glanced over at me before looking back at the road. "What happened?"

"He's going to be with his family for spring break where ever they're at and have some family bonding or something like that."

"Sorry man," Sasori said. He shifted in his seat. "Hey, you want to play video games at my house?" I nodded knowing that this was the best Sasori could do for me right now. I clutched my phone closer to me hoping it would ring, it would be Itachi telling me that he was just joking because this can't be real this horrible pain that's starting to bloom in my chest.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 17 is done

Chapter 18 will be posted soon


	18. Chapter 18

Haylo! I have here Chapter 18! I hope you enjoy it!

Wahoo! A huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers *hugs everyone.* Love is the only word that comes to mind right now. Thank you again XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I stared at the T.V. screen watching my character get beaten to a bloody pulp, usually I would retaliate, but I don't have the heart right now. It's been four days since I've spoken to Itachi. This spring break has got to be the worst yet. I can't believe he hasn't called me and I completely and utterly refuse to call him.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled next to me. I covered my abused ears. Sasori's face was red as a tomato. Not good. I think this might be my last day on Earth. Sasori has been a really good friend the last couple of days with me being in a foul mood, but I think this might be the last straw for me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Either pay attention to the game or go home and mope. I know your upset and everything, but this whole thing doesn't have to ruin your entire spring break." Sasori sat down next to me with a loud thump. "Now are we going to play or do I actually have to wrestle you to bring you back to life?" I turned to Sasori and the gleam in his eye made me stop. I know he's serious so instead of saying anything I picked up my controller and tried to bring my character back from the brink of death. He was too far gone to make it any longer than a few hits from Sasori's character.

I livened up a little with the rest of the evening and it made me forget about Itachi for just a little a while which was a god send. I can't believe how much one's thoughts can focus on one single individual. It's amazing! I never thought about one thing so much in my whole life. Nothing can compare to this. I wonder what this means? Could I be falling in…?

"Deidara do you want to talk about it?" Sasori asked exasperated. His brow was wrinkled and his mouth was set in a thin line. He turned off the game and sat against his bed.

"Yeah," I said falling onto my back on the soft carpet.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why do I feel like I'm seeing a therapist?"

"Well in a way I guess I could be your therapist, now tell what's racing through mind."

"Itachi!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran a hand through my bangs. "It's driving me crazy. I didn't know it was possible for my mind to be consumed with one thing."

"Have you ever thought that you might be in lo…," I shot up like lightening and covered Sasori's mouth before be could finish his sentence.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," I whispered harshly.

Sasori's raised his eyebrows surprised at my actions. "Why? Anyone can tell."

I groaned and put a hand over my face. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Uh-huh, I think even Itachi's blue friend can tell and I think that might be saying something."

"I don't understand how I could be in…you know with Itachi, but then again it is Itachi and who isn't in love with him." I clapped a hand over my mouth I said the L word. But how could I not be? Itachi is the most amazing person! Whoa, probably should stop these thoughts before I fall even deeper in love. When did it happen? I only remember having a huge crush on him. I don't know when it happened.

"Deidara, your phone is ringing," Sasori said shaking his head. I really have to pay more attention to everything around me.

I picked up my phone to find that it was Itachi. I stared at the glowing screen and put it away in my back pocket. I need time to think and I don't think talking with Itachi will help very much. Although, I can't believe he finally called me. My hand itched to get my phone, but I made myself stick it out until the end of the song. Sasori handed me the game controller and we started playing again. I think he knew exactly who it was and I'm glad he didn't say anything more on the subject.

I spent the rest of the day at Sasori's house playing video games. I don't even know what the hell we played I just moved my hands on the controller. I can barely recall most of the day. All my thoughts were once again consumed by Itachi and my new discovery of being in… wow it's even hard to think of the word. But one thing is for sure I can't tell him at least not anytime soon. I think I'm lucky he's accepted everything about me so far. Who knows what he might do with the information about me being in love with him.

I left Sasori's house and leaped over the hedge that separated our property line. The sun hung low in the sky and the street lamps were starting to flicker to life. I heaved a heavy sigh. It's been a long couple of days, but I must make the best out of the rest of the week. I don't want to lose anymore sleep over this. I will be able to figure out a plan when Itachi comes back.

The lights in the house were off as I opened the door. Geez, I can barely remember what my parents look like. They never stop working. At least I get the house to myself that's one good thing. I made a bee line for the kitchen. I'm starving. I pulled out everything I needed to make a nice bowl of ramen. Being a chef is not my specialty and I don't feel like taking the time to make anything else. I grabbed a pot, put water in it, set it on the stove and waited for it to start boiling. I reached for the pork flavored ramen when the door bell rang. I swear people are trying to keep me from eating. I huffed and set the burner on low while I was out of the kitchen. You never know what might happen. I trudged to the door and grumbled while opening the door. I didn't bother to look through the peep hole. It was probably Sasori looking for food or something.

"I'm making ramen now so you're just going to have to wait a few minutes…" I said while looking at the floor before a silky voice interrupted me.

"I appreciate the invite to eat, but I ate on the road," Itachi said.

My head snapped up so fast I thought I was going to be dizzy. "Itachi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" I asked eyes wide. Itachi looked perfect in the dim evening light.

"I told my parents I needed to do a project and they let me come home."

"And you came here?" I asked baffled.

"Yeah, where else would I go," Itachi stepped closer to me. His warm breath mingled with my labored breathing. His eye lit up when he saw my reaction to our close proximity. A smirk formed on his plump lips. This was not what I was expecting. "Are you going to let me in or do I have force my way in?" Itachi leaned in and whispered in my ear. I shivered with delight. Holy Crap! What's going on?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 18 is done

Chapter 19 will be posted soon


	19. Chapter 19

Hi *waves* I have here Chapter 19! I hope you like it!

Yay! And dude! The readers and reviewers are out of this world :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Much love XD Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"You just might have to force your way in!" I said feeling a grin take hold my lips. Itachi's smirk turned into one of his rare smiles.

"Is that so?" Itachi stepped closer to me his lips were mere inches from mine. I had to keep reminding myself to breath.

I puffed out my chest and said, "Why should I let you in when you left me?" My grin faded and my jaw tightened.

Itachi kept his smile in place. "I had no choice in the matter with my parents, but now I'm here doesn't that count for something?" I eyed him. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"But why are you here?" I heard myself asking.

"I made you a promise and I do my best not to go back on them."

"Is that the only reason?" I held my breath. Do I really need to know this answer? Yes, because it could set us on another course entirely. I stood firmly and didn't move, he was still close to me, but he moved his face a little away from me so could look at me.

Itachi put his hands in his pockets and titled his head back. "To be honest no." I waited for him say more, but nothing ever came.

"What else is there?" I asked. I leaned forward and followed his gaze. Stars started to speckle the sky. I almost had the urge to make a wish, but that felt a little too girly. I put my hands behind my back and held them tightly there waiting patiently.

Itachi brought his eyes back to mine. His never ending black depths drew me in like nothing else in this world could. He lifted his hand and brushed my bangs behind my ear. I didn't dare move in case it made him rethink his actions. This is so surreal! Itachi is front me right now and not where he should be. His lips had a pinkish hue that seemed to be calling for me to taste. His mouth was begging to be kissed, but I couldn't comply, not yet. The silence is driving me crazy.

"I thought it would be obvious," Itachi whispered as his face drew closer to mine. His lips brushed lightly against mine making my knees go weak. I gripped his shoulders so I wouldn't fall on the ground. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded my head slowly. This was way more than I could ever hope for. That simple kiss was better than anything that happened before. I guess it's true that actions speak louder than words. I got a hold of myself and threw my arms around him giving him a bone crushing hug. There was nothing that could ever make me let go, but I had to let go at some point in time. It all came too soon for my liking. Itachi's warmth was overwhelming and making me weak in the knees again, I slowly pulled away from him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked still in a daze.

"Now you ask me?" Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you would even be here. I was just making dinner. Oh, shit the water." I ran to the kitchen with Itachi laughter in the background. Luckily, the water was just about right for me to make my ramen. Itachi came to the kitchen and observed as I made my dinner.

"You're really going to eat that?" Itachi eyed my ramen critically as I put it on the dining room table. He took a seat opposite me. "And it's not my fault that you didn't answer your phone."

"Not this again. Let go of your food issue. It's not like there's much else to eat here anyway. My mom didn't make dinner and I have to eat something. Just so you know I was playing video games with Sasori and didn't answer my phone." Not the whole truth, it would have to do though. Itachi shrugged and watched me as I ate which was a little disconcerting for me. "What are you staring at?" I asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what we should do now that I'm going to spend the rest of the break with you."

"Ah, I forgot about that." I slurped up the rest of my ramen, Itachi wrinkled his nose at the sound of the noodles. I did it even louder to get on his nerves.

"How can you eat noodles like that?"

"What you don't like the sound?"

"No." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awe, come on." I went over to him and crouched down at his side. "It's fun to eat it that way." I had the urge to kiss him again, but I restrained myself. I got up and took my bowl to the kitchen and set it in the sink.

"I think I'm going to get going," Itachi said. He was right behind me when I turned around. I think I had a small heart attack.

"Why?" _You just got here…_

"Do you want me to stay?"

I lifted my chin. "I think you owe me all the time you can spare."

"If that's what you want." Itachi walked toward me. I backed up against the sink. He put his hands on either side of me to keep me from escaping. Excitement ran through my veins. "What do you suggest we do now?" Was it just me or was Itachi hinting at something more? I shook my head and played off my confusion with a smile.

"Let's watch a movie." His eyebrows lifted slightly, not every one could notice a small change in him, but I've been watching him for so long I could tell. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. I don't want to go any further with him until I know exactly how he feels about me. Although, my body is screaming at me to find out exactly what he meant about having suggestions. But my heart won't let me do it. I don't want some one night stand or anything like that.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Itachi asked skeptically. I put him in front of the DVD's we had and waved at them.

"You choose. I have to make a quick phone call." Itachi nodded his head and set out to find a movie.

I had to ask Sasori about this. I left Itachi in the living with all our movie selections and I ran to my room not sure what I was going to do about anything concerning a certain raven haired man. I wonder if Sasori is going to beat me for bugging him so much. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed Sasori's number.

"What now?" Sasori asked aggravated. Not the best time to call.

"Itachi's here," I said in a low voice trying not to draw any attention to my conversation not that I think that Itachi would listen in, but you never know what people might hear.

"Really?" Sasori sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it myself, but he said that he's going to spend the rest of the spring break with my like he promised."

"Then what the hell are you talking to me for go to him, you moron."

"You don't have to yell at me," I screamed into the phone. I swear I think he wants to make me go deaf.

"You'll be fine just let things happen naturally." Sasori seemed to be a bit calmer.

"Okay, thanks Sasori."

"Yeah, yeah now go," Sasori said and hung up.

"Thanks," I said. I put my phone on my dresser and went to find out what would happen next between Itachi and me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 19is done

Chapter 20 will be posted soon


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there here's Chapter 20! I hope you enjoy it!

Holy moly! This is nuts! The good kind. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. This is beyond comprehesion for me. I've never had so many reviews before. I love everyone so much *gives bone crushing bear hug.* Thank you again. Love you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I walked into the living room to find Itachi on the couch studying the multitudes of magazine that were on it. My mom subscribed to many magazines, but never actually read of them. I really don't see what the point of having them is. His head snapped up when I sat beside him. His onyx eyes scanned me, looking for what I don't know; it set me on edge though.

"So, what movie did you pick?" I asked leaning over to move the magazines in order to put my feet up.

"I didn't choose one," Itachi said.

"Why?" The magazines fell out of my hands. What if he's going to go home instead? My heart sank at the idea. I had the uncontrollable urge to clutch my chest instead I just let him say what he had to say.

"I have two questions I have to ask you."

"It might help if you answered a question or two," I retorted back. He dodges my question, but I have to answer his? I want answers too.

"Are you and Sasori more than just friends?" Itachi asked frown lines creasing his forehead. I gaped at him. I opened my mouth then closed it I felt like a fish trying to gasp for air. My whole body started trembling with laughter. I wrapped my arms around my stomach because it was starting to hurt.

Itachi eyed me, but seemed to relax. His frown started to fade. "Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked not able to breath. It was just too funny.

"Because you went to call him and he's always around." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. Is he jealous of Sasori?

I smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. First of all nothing and I repeat nothing would ever happen with me and Sasori and second of all I think he's straight and third of all he's my best friend of course he'll be around. And I was just calling to talk about you." That last sentence deserved me covering my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I admitted that out loud.

Itachi nodded his head in understanding. "If you say so." He finally turned his eyes toward me. "And I was wondering if I could stay here the rest of the week."

"What happened to you saying that you wanted to go home?" I asked. My eyes wide with confusion.

"I just said that to see what you would do." Itachi's slender fingers started to trace circles on the couch. I followed the movement mesmerized by how lightly they moved. If only those fingers would do that on my body. But if Itachi stays here that just might happen. Probably a bad idea to be thinking about that right now. Must focus. I ripped my eyes away from Itachi's fingers and settled all my concentration on him.

"You can stay, but my parents won't be back until late and I think they're going on a business trip tomorrow or the day after." I wrung my hands nervously. Itachi and I alone in the house together for who knows how long is something I've only dreamed of and it might come true. "I'll take the couch tonight." I patted the soft fabric underneath. Itachi shook his head.

"No I'll take the couch."

"No," I said harshly. "I mean its okay. You're the guest so you get the bed." Oh, no. How am I ever going to sleep in my bed again when I know Itachi's skin touched the sheets. I wonder if he sleeps in his boxers or naked. Naked would be the best. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Should not think about those things right now. "What about clothes?" I titled my head slightly.

"I have some from the trip I was going on with my parents. You still up for that movie?"

I nodded my head swimming in the bliss that Itachi was going to be with me for the next couple of days with no interruptions and no tutoring. Itachi got up and put in some random movie. I don't even know what the heck we started watching. All I knew was that he was sitting next to me and he was very close. I wonder if he knows how close we actually are. I could let my knee tilt to the side it would make contact with his leg. There was barely any space between us. The movie was forgotten when the sound of the music and Itachi's soft breathing lulled me into sleep. It was nice and cozy where I was. I felt right being here with him. My eyelids became heavy and the actors on the screen became fuzzy. I was out before the first fifteen minutes of the movie.

I woke with a jolt when something bumped into my shoulder. I looked around frantically for a moments when my eyes were met with the sight of Itachi sleeping on my shoulder. I sat frozen unable to move. My hand on its own accord touched his hair lightly. I didn't want to rouse him from his sleep. I smiled softly at Itachi's sleeping form. Nothing on earth would have made me guess that he was comfortable enough to fall asleep with me in the room much less on my shoulder. I didn't dare move. It was simply a dream come true. I wasn't alone tonight. I had the person that I wanted most in the world beside me. His warm body was all I needed for the night. Throwing all inhibitions aside I snuggled up against Itachi making sure to move slowly and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Clattering of the dishes could be heard in the distance, it was too hard to wake up. I never hear the clattering of dishes in my room. I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. Who opened the blinds? It's too bright to wake up. I shielded my eyes with my arm while I tried to figure out where I was. I looked down and found I was still on the couch. Oh yeah I fell asleep here because I didn't want to wake up Itachi.

"Looks like we both slept on the couch last night," Itachi said as he came from the kitchen carrying a plate full of eggs and toast. I drank in the sight of Itachi in my house in the morning with nothing on, but his black boxers. This was way better than watching him in gym. I wonder if he was worried about being burned with no shirt on. That thought quickly vanished when I saw his muscles ripple with his catlike movements.

This is the best way to start the morning. I hope this happens more often. "We had to, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake you." I got up from the couch and practically ran to the almost nude Itachi. Only one more offending garment away from seeing him naked.

"I fell asleep on your shoulder?" Itachi asked moving back to the kitchen to get plates. I followed him like a lost puppy. I didn't want to leave his side while he was dressed like that.

"Yeah, why?" I reached up high to grab some plates from the cupboard.

"It's just when I woke up I was in your lap," Itachi said turning on his heel to take some orange juice to the table. The plates in my grasp fell to the floor and broke. Shards going everywhere mean while I stood dumbfounded in the kitchen. I bent down to pick up the shards in a daze which decidedly was not the best course of action because I ended cutting my index finger on one of the plates. Itachi came running, he knelt down beside me and took my hand in his large warm ones.

"What did you do?" he scolded worry creeping into his voice.

"You shocked me," I said before leaning forward and kissing Itachi. He still held on to my bleeding hand when we broke apart. His eyes were hooded and I gulped when I saw the penetrating gaze he gave me.

"We can do that late," he held up my hand. "Now we need to clean this and put a band aid on it."

I grinned like a fool despite the pain that was in my hand. It helped that Itachi was also holding my hand too. "Whatever you say." I wonder what the day will bring if this is the start to it.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 20 is done

Chapter 21 will be posted soon


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! Here's Chapter 21! Please enjoy!

Yay! I love all the readers and reviewers. This is simply the best! Thank you so much for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Itachi took great care with my hand as we made our way to the bathroom. My mind was whirling with the sudden turn of events. I'm almost thankful that I cut my hand now it means I can see the more caring side of Itachi. We made it to the bathroom quickly. Itachi was careful not to hurt my hand when he sat me on edge of bath tub.

"Where are the band-aids and the disinfectant?" Itachi asked.

"In the bottom cabinet," I said.

Itachi bent down to retrieve the disinfectant and band aids while I admired the side view of his ass. I had no qualms with openly staring at it as long as he didn't know I was doing it. Itachi stood up and got down on one knee. There was great possibility of me having a nose bleed with all the images that came into my mind with him almost between my open legs so close to certain areas. This is beyond comprehension. Not to mention that he has nothing but boxers on. How am I supposed to think with him so close to my crotch? I blinked when I felt my hand taken in his. His hands were so gentle with every touch and caress with caring for my wound. My eyelids went half mast and my lips parted as I stared at him looking over my cut. Onyx eyes met mine they widened a moment before he sprayed the disinfectant on the cut.

"Owe! That hurt!" I winced as I pulled my hand against my chest. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my jaw waiting for the pain to disperse.

"I didn't know you could whine more than you did when I'm tutoring you." Itachi reached out for my hand and carefully pulled it away from my chest and cradled it in his. He set it down on my knee while he reached around to the counter to grab a band-aid.

"Hey." I didn't know what else to say, I turned my head to the side to avoid his gaze, but I could still feel his eyes on me which made me gulp. It was strange. Itachi was being caring and gentle with me, but it was throwing me off guard. I only cut my hand, who would have known I would be rewarded with such kindness? But no one ever takes the time to get know the real Itachi. I'm so happy that I have the chance. And now we'll be living together, well only for a few days, but still it's more than I could have hoped for.

Itachi put the band-aid on and I was about to say thank you when I felt roaming hands on my calves. This time I really did gulp. I slowly looked down to find Itachi slowly, but surely feeling up my legs his hands were going higher and higher. He stared intently at my legs as his hands worked on my legs. What they were working at I have no idea if they didn't stop soon I was going to have a big problem. That I didn't particularly want Itachi to know about, the higher he goes the sooner he will know. His eyes met mine a smirk started to form on his lips. A crimson blush covered my face as his hands finally met my thigh. My problem was becoming more evident by the moment. I wish I had bigger boxers or something anything to cover it up. Thankfully Itachi didn't seem to notice. I just had to know what he was doing though. My face was on fire along with my ears. The bathroom was starting to get really hot. I looked at the mirror and was surprised to find that there was no steam fogging it up. It sure seems like it would start happening.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I'm making sure that you don't have any more cuts, knowing you it would happen." The blush spread from the tips of my ears to the tips of my toes from embarrassment and pleasure. His hands were muddling with my thoughts. Before I knew what I was doing I let a moan. Itachi's hands quickly left my thighs which in turn caused a whining sound to escape from the back of my throat.

I sat frozen to the edge of the bath tub. I hung my head, my hands gripped the edges until my knuckles became white, and my eyes shut tightly. I was trying to hide behind my bangs. This can't be happening. How could I let those noises come out of me this early in the game? Now I probably freaked him out. To my surprise warm hands lifted my chin and lips pressed against mine. Itachi was between my legs kissing me from the spot I left him in. His eyes were clouded over in what I could only assume was lust.

"Why did you stop making those noises?" he asked his voice low and raspy. It sent shivers of excitement up and down my spine.

"Itachi do you know what your doing?" I countered. I rested my forehead against his. I definitely know what I want, but does he?

"I do and it's…," Whatever god or deity is looking out for me is going to be killed with my bare hands because just as soon as Itachi was going to say something Sasori of all people walked in.

"Hey Deidara I was just wondering if you're up for…" His eye's nearly popped out his head when he saw the position Itachi and I were in. I cursed Sasori's bad timing. "Oh, guess you're busy," he said awkwardly before turning around and walking out of the bathroom without another word.

I sighed the moment was completely ruined. I stood up and left the bathroom leaving Itachi to fend for him self also trying to buy myself some time to think about what the hell is suppose to happen next. I slammed my fist into my hand then winced when I hurt my wounded hand. I'm going to take action.

"Deidara?" Itachi snuck up behind me. I turned around to find him looking confused. I threw all inhibition out the window and grabbed the back of his neck crashing his lips against mine. Nothing is going to interrupt us this time.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 21 is done

Chapter 22 will be posted soon


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there! Here's Chapter 22! I hope you like it!

The readers and reviewers are fantastic. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing *hugs everyone tightly.* Thank you again and I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

My body was on fire, I could barely stand it. Itachi was pressed flush against me. I felt dizzy with happiness and with the heat of out bodies molding into one. We somehow managed to make it to my bedroom, I backed Itachi up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell on his back with me on top. I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. Onyx eyes appraised me as I straddled him, they rove over my body with appreciation. This time I didn't mind him staring at me like I was some kind of puzzle to solve. Everything I feel for Itachi is now being expressed with my entire body.

I attacked the tender flesh of his neck, biting, sucking, nibbling; there was nothing that I didn't do. I left love bites all over his porcelain skin that begged to be kissed more. I moved from his neck back to his delectable lips that made me feel me like I was intoxicated every time they touched. I devoured his mouth with mine drinking in everything moan and groan that I was able to bring forth. My hands started to roam his snow white skin that I needed to touch. I was in heaven there was absolutely nothing that could be better than this feeling of euphoria. I adjusted my position on top of Itachi and our erections brushed against each other moans erupted from both our throats. My eye lids were heavily lidded as I gazed down at Itachi, his body was covered in sweat, flushed, he was panting like he had just run a marathon. I wanted to bring more friction to give us both some relief, but I had other ideas in mind. Slowly I reached for the hem of boxers he watched me intensely, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his as my hand reached its intended goal. I started to lift the hem when Itachi's hand stilled mine. He shook his head and gently pushed me off him.

"No, Deidara." My heaven was taken away from me and I was now back in my room half naked with a raging hard on and no way of satisfying either of our needs, but more importantly I was rejected.

"Why?" I asked trying to drive the sting of tears away. There was nothing I could do to make me look him in the eye, silence took over the whole atmosphere. I'm pretty sure the only thing that could be heard was the breaking of my heart. I don't know how many times I can repair it before it's no longer able to become whole again.

Itachi shifted on the bed, he made to reach for me then retracted his hand back to his side. "I still don't how I feel about you," Itachi said. I peeked at him through my eye lashes. His face had become a mask. No emotions were visible on the surface, one look into his eyes told me that he was fighting an internal battle.

"I'm in l…," I clapped a hand over my mouth. I almost let it slipped that I'm in love with him. Itachi moved next to me on the bed. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face so I was staring in to his eyes.

"You're in what?" Iatchi asked gently. My heart screamed for me to tell him what I really felt, but I didn't want to risk the possibility of rejection after what just happened.

"I'm starving is what I am." I rubbed my belly for emphasis which brought me back to the realization that I was shirt less and still had a small problem that wasn't going to take care of itself. "And I need a shower. But better eat before something happens to all that food like Sasori gets it or something." I grabbed my shirt and hugged it against my body for comfort.

Unfortunately Itachi was not ready to let the conversation end there. Itachi caught me by the arm, whirled me around, I collided with his chest. He pressed me firmly against his body, I could feel the wonderful beating of his heart under my palm that was flat against his chest. "I'm not rejecting you. I want you so bad that I can't stand it. Do you know how hard it is for me not to take you right here and now, but I'm can't. Not until I know exactly how I feel. I will not hurt you for my own selfish desires. Give me some more time. That's why I wanted to stay here to see where it was going to lead. Obviously we are attracted to each other, but I have to know if it's just physical or something more. That something more is what I'm trying to figure out." Itachi wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Will you give me more time?" I was speechless. I nodded my head numbly. After holding me a few more seconds Itachi's grip loosened on me and I slipped out of his hold feeling dizzy. Not the kind of dizzy I was feeling earlier, but with having so much information thrown at me. "I'm going to the library. It helps me think and that's something I need to do now. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Sure, I need to work on some homework for school any way," I said as casually as I could without falling over. My knees were weak from being held in Itachi's embrace. I leaned against the wall for support.

"We'll leave in an hour." I put my head against my forearm to help regain my balance. "And Deidara don't think that it was easy for me to stop today. You better be careful or I might have to take you in the library if you keep walking around like that." Itachi's slender fingers danced along my spine, gooseflesh and a pleasant shiver ran through my body.

"What happened to you not wanting to do anything until you knew it was something more?" I asked looking over my shoulder trying to hide my blush.

"I don't know if I can resist." Itachi blew into my ear as he walked out of the door leaving me holding my ear trying to figure him out.

He's obviously messing with me this time. Teasing is probably his way of trying to alleviate some of the tension that was in the air. I smiled softly at the memory of Itachi's word. He must care some if he doesn't want to have a one night stand with me. Not that I want that kind of relationship either, but I don't even know what came over me when I crushed our mouths together earlier. I wanted Itachi to take me then and there, but now that my head is not clouded with lust I feel better about his decision to stop. It still hurts though. Rejection is never fun, but it's getting harder and harder to wait sometimes. I want to know now how he feels now. I can't force him to figure it out now though. I sighed loudly and ran a hand through my hair. Better get dressed and try not to jump Itachi again…at least for today. I smiled and went to take a shower to get refreshed and also to take away a lingering problem that got a little worse with Itachi blowing in my ear.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 22 is done

Chapter 23 will be posted soon


	23. Chapter 23

Haylo! Here's Chapter 23! I hope you enjoy it

Love is only one of the words I can use to describe how I feel about everyone. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I couldn't be happier XD Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I wondered through the maze of bookshelves trying to find something that would occupy my attention for more than ten seconds. I tried doing my homework at the same table with Itachi; there was no possible way for me to concentrate on anything other than him. He looked so good, I could hardly stand it. His hair was pulled back in its usual low pony tail, one strand of hair got loose, I wanted to brush his hair away and be able to touch his silky tresses. Then there was the adorable way he bit his lip when he was focused on a particular page, that I broke my pencil when I saw him do it. I can't stand it! It's too hard to resist. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Coming to the library may help him relax all it's doing for me though is making me stressed out.

I paced down the rows of books not even paying attention to what I was looking at. I moved down the aisle slowly, biting my lip in the process, none of the titles of the books were registering in my head. My mind kept circling around the way Itachi had bit down on his pen cap every so often. It was like he was doing it on purpose, but knowing him he probably didn't even know what he was doing. I stopped in front of some books and randomly picked out a book. I turned it over and examined it then put it back, it was no use, and I couldn't concentrate enough to do my homework what makes me think that I could read anything? I wonder if I should call Sasori. Nah, he would yell at me any way and I don't want to have to listen to him lecture me about being an idiot. I went to the back of the library where Itachi found a secluded spot away from most of the people. It was right near a window, he was able to get great light for reading. The sun streamed in allowing me to see the little dust motes travel in the air and circle around Itachi. He looks wonderful in any kind of light, but I think I would have to pick sun light as the best light. The way it encircles him, kisses his skin, and I can never take my eyes off him even when I'm staring at his back like I am right now. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself to keep control and just do my homework, it's not like some one else is going to do it for me anyway.

I padded softly to my seat, the carpet underneath shielded my footsteps from Itachi, who didn't even look up; he did the same thing when I left. I crossed my arms over my chest, I was hoping for some kind of reaction from him or something. I sighed and picked up my abandoned book. Somehow I managed to finish my math homework without looking up at Itachi every two seconds. It was difficult though especially after this morning and how far we went. A shiver ran through me at the memory best not to get lost in the memory when I'm in the library I shook my head and went back to reading the story for English and answering the required questions. I hate doing this! When the hell am I ever going to need this stuff? I wanted to slam my book close, leave and save it for another time I was so close to finishing though and Itachi would be happy if I finished something on my own. A light blush covered my cheeks at the thought of Itachi being happy with me about doing well in English all thanks to his help.

"Why are you blushing?" Itachi asked from the other side of the table. He set the book he was reading aside and raised his arms above his head, revealing some of his delicate white skin from his taught stomach. My mouth went dry from the sight, I licked my lips and my throat suddenly felt dry. It was like I was in the desert unable to quench my thirst. I tried swallowing, but was unable to do so. Itachi lips quirked up at ever so slightly. Butterflies filled my stomach and I think I lost my ability to speak.

A vibrating sensation could be felt in my pocket that almost sent me flying out of my chair. I gripped the edge of the table and pulled out my phone. I held it up for Itachi to see and I slowly got out of my chair until I knew he couldn't see me any more then ran to the nearest exit. My phone still vibrated in my hand. The heat from the day hit me with a huge blow. I can't believe how hot it is for spring, but I shrugged it off and decided to answer my phone without bothering to see who it was. No one calls me except for a few people.

"Hey," I said as casually as I could. My heart was thundering against my chest and my stomach still had the troublesome butterflies fluttering around in it. I wonder if I'm able to get this kind of reaction from Itachi when he's around me. From outward appearances I would have to say no, but then again he is good at hiding his emotions.

"Hey Deidara you ready to hang out?" Sasori asked. My jaw hit the ground. I completely forgot I was supposed hang out with Sasori. I smacked my forehead with my palm. How could I forget? Itachi in nothing but boxers surfaced in my mind. Oh, yeah. That might have something to do with it. "Judging from your silence I guess that would be a no." Sasori sighed.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"Well, thanks for remembering me," Sasori replied sarcastically. I moved to the shadow of a tree that was right in front of the library. "Do you still want to hang out though?" Sasori asked. I breathed a sigh f relief. He didn't seem too peeved, but I know how he likes things to run on a schedule.

I was about to answer then looked at the library. I nodded it might be good if I spend some time away from Itachi at least for a few hours. Clearly studying with him is not helping anyone. "Of course I want to, but I kind of need you to pick me up?" I said with a sheepish grin.

"Where?"

"The library." There was silence then a burst of laughter from the other side of the phone.

"No. Really where?" I crossed my arms and my bottom lip jutted out.

"I'm serious. I came here with Itachi." That seemed to sober Sasori up.

"If you say so. I'll be there in ten." The line went dead, but I could swear I was able to still hear Sasori laughing.

Is it that hard to imagine me at the library? I thought about that for a moment and started to laugh myself. "What's so funny?" Itachi asked from behind me. I jumped a little and wanted to clutch my heart to make sure it was still beating.

"Just the thought of me being at the library." I grinned up at Itachi who stared at me then turned away. I titled my head to the side. What was that about?

"So are you going to leave?"

"Yeah, only because I'm not able to get much more work done. I did finish everything I was supposed to."

Itachi faced me again with a soft smile on his lips. "I know I was keeping tabs on you."

"What do you mean every time I looked at you, you were reading. And believe me, I looked a lot." There has to be something that can make me shut up. I can't stop talking.

"You just don't know when to look. I did plenty of looking myself and I could see you were doing just fine." My eyes widened, he was looking at me too? "Well, I'll be here for quite a few more hours. Can I assume that you'll be with Sasori next door?"

"Yeah, when you're on your way home give me a call I'll be there to open the door," I said.

Itachi drew closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll do that. Now don't have too much fun. You have to save some for me." He made to leave; I caught him by the wrist. I pulled him toward me, when his body collided with mine I gave him a small peck on the lips then let him go. A smile formed on my lips along with a heavy blush covering my cheeks. Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Now there was a small taste of what I can give you," I said with a sly grin.

"Too small," Itachi whispered against my lips, he barely brushed them before he was gone from my side and at the library door.

Sasori honked the truck horn and I waved to Itachi who waved back then turned and went back in the library. Grinning from ear to ear I went to Sasori's truck. He gave me a funny look then left the parking lot without a word.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 23 is done

Chapter 24 will be posted soon


	24. Chapter 24

Hi peoples! Here's Chapter 24 XD I hope you like it!

Yay! A great huge thank to all the readers and reviewers. I love everyone so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The engine hummed along while Sasori drove down town. Wait a minute! Down town? I glanced at Sasori who, gazed at the ever stretching asphalt. "Sasori, where are we going?" I asked bewildered.

"To a movie." Sasori turned in to the movie theater parking lot.

My mouth set in a frown. Sasori parked the car near the two story structure it was tucked away in the back of the mall. I got out of the truck and followed Sasori. "Why?"

"It's something different. And any ways it's the new horror film." Sasori grinned. I don't know if that's a good thing. Who knows what idea's he might get, but he sure does love his movies.

"Some notice might help in the future. I thought we were going back home." The sun beat down on my back; I was strangely reminded of Itachi and all the warmth he brought me. Even though he can be cold especially when it comes to emotions his body shows me the opposite. Warm skin sliding against mine, a hot mouth against mine, everything can pertain to heat. Itachi's eyes have even started to warm up they are no longer cold at least not when looking at me. "I think a movie would be great."

"Good, it's not like you have any way to get home. I wasn't going to change my mind if you said that you wanted to go home."

"Thanks for thinking of me," I scoffed with a smile. Sasori and I made our way to the ticket window, grabbed a large popcorn, and two drinks.

I watched the maroon carpet under foot as we walked to the theater, the smell of popcorn wafted from the bucket making my mouth water, but the price they charge for the food is a crime. I can't believe how much I spent in order to be able to eat. I'd rather starve, but since I have it might as well eat. "Can you believe the prices?" I voiced my thoughts to Sasori as we sat in the purple colored seats. The cushion on mine was lumpy, moving around didn't seem to make the situation for my butt to be any more comfortable. Shifting in my seat caused me to step in something sticky. That's one surprise I don't want to know. I scrunched up my face and stuck out my tongue when I heard crunching noise under foot. They have to clean in here sometimes right? Sasori was having the same trouble as me, but found a comfortable position and stuck with it. He put his arm on my arm rest. I wanted to knock his arm off, but resisted the urge; I don't want him to be mad at me.

"This why I wait to rent the movie which is what I should have done. No wonder why I don't come to the movies. It better be freaking amazing or some one's going to get it," Sasori said handing the popcorn to me, he grabbed a handful and tossed it into his mouth. Some of the popcorn trickled down to the floor, making me feel bad for the poor sap that had to clean in here, or at least in this row. "How's everything going with Itachi?" Sasori asked, he took a sip from his soda and reached over to grab more popcorn.

I tried to hide the smile that was trying to take over my lips, it was no use. "Things are great, but still nothing from his side on how he feels." I settled the popcorn more securely on my lap and stared at the buttery goodness.

"Give him sometime. It looked pretty clear from where I was this morning. Sorry about that by the way. I had no idea I would walk in on something like that."

"He was just helping me with a cut." Lifting up my hand I showed Sasori the band aid.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you say. It looked like a whole lot more was going on in that bathroom or at least a whole lot more was about to happen." A pleasurable twist in my stomach made me squirm.

"Do you really think so?" I couldn't help but ask. I for the life of me can't tell what's happening half the time anymore.

"Yeah, you would have to be blind not to see, any one could tell. How hard is it to get?" Sasori crunched loudly on his popcorn. So far we were the only ones in the theater. I was glad for that. We were able to talk as loud as wanted while waiting for the movie and it was like having our own private entertainment center. Too bad Itachi can't be here. It would be the best to have him sitting next to me. I could hold his hand again. It feels amazing to hold him.

"Don't ask me. It's not like I know what I'm doing any way," I said shrugging my shoulders. "This is confusing for me too."

"You two need a good slap to the back of the head then maybe you'll be able to use your brains," Sasori said shaking his head. He probably can't believe how dumb we are. "You two are so dumb when it comes to this relationship thing."

"Thanks for the support," I drawled.

"You have my full support just make sure something comes out of this or I will slap you in the back of the head and Itachi too."

A big chuckled worked its way up my throat from my stomach. Sasori is out of this world. The bucket of popcorn and my seat were shaking as the lights dimmed and the previews started. Sasori didn't comment, but he did sneer at me. At least I didn't get slapped in the back of the head. I grinned through the movie not paying attention to what was happening in it.

If it's that obvious to everyone, but us that there's something there like love then how come it's so hard to figure out? The seat and the sticky floor beneath kept me from deep soul searching. The movie went on forever, by the time I actually started watching it I was thoroughly confused. I didn't know left from right when it came to the plot of the movie. It was more of a gore fest, bloody limbs, bodies, and who knows what else was captured on film. Sasori was tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Some one was going to get it.

But this whole outing was good. I'm having a good time. The movie was a total bust though. The credits started rolling and finally we were able to leave our dark prison. I know we could have left, that would have made my wallet burn a bigger hole in it's self. I paid to see a movie and I'm sure as hell going to watch it.

Sasori groaned when he stood up. "Butt numb?" I asked trying hard to rub life back in to mine, I would have to leave that job to Itachi. Now that would be something to look forward too. Every single movement caused something in my body to crack or pop. I felt like the cereal snap, crackle, and pop that's all my body seemed to do as we made our way out of the theater where thankfully there was the clean crew waiting. I smiled at them silently wishing them luck when it came to all that was left behind in there.

"You have no idea," Sasori said cracking his neck. I cringed at the sound. "I'm ready for a nap."

"Me too." I threw away what was left of my drink and popcorn into the black trash bin.

"Ready to head out then?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Hopefully I can catch some z's while Itachi's at the library."

"Who knows what you might be doing tonight?" I stared at Sasori's back, shock rooted me to the floor, and a smirk formed on my lips.

"You better knock before you come in you never know what you might see." Sasori laughed, but nodded non-the-less. We walked back to the car, headed straight for home. The ride was nice and peaceful compared to the blaring speakers of the movie. "Don't worry until all feelings are settled Itachi and I are not going any further."

"That's good that you're not rushing in to anything."

"I thought so too, but it's so hard not to jump him especially when he's in nothing but his boxers I just want to…," Sasori held up his hand.

"I think I get the point," he said with a smile.

For the rest of the trip Sasori and I talked about the movie trying figure out what the heck was going on. When he dropped me off at home Itachi's car was still gone. I guess, I will be able to have my nap after all. I sent Itachi a text saying that the door would be unlocked and that I would be taking a nap.

My room looked like a little pocket of heaven. The sheets were calling me and I went to them. I fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow. It had been a long day, it wasn't even dark yet. I slept the rest of the day going in out of sleep with every small noise thinking it might be Itachi; it was always a false alarm. It felt like some one was stroking my hair when I woke up again and they were. My heart started racing when the familiar fingers glided through my hair. Itachi's breath ghosted over my ear as he leaned down and whispered. "I'm back." Itachi sat on the bed causing it to dip. I remained where I was. "What do you want to do now?" There were so many things I wanted to say, before any of them could reach my lips my stomach growled loud enough to be heard next door. Itachi smiled, my palms got sweaty, and the world around me began to spin. His smile is simply beautiful. "Where do you want to go to eat?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"You want to go out?" I sat up on the bed and fell forward. I scrambled to sit up, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah. Just let me change and then we'll be on our way." Itachi left the room to retrieve his clothes and I fell on the bed again. I clutched at the bedspread trying to regain control on my breathing. Not as easy as I thought it would be. I'm going on my first date and it with Itachi. The butterflies in my stomach came back with vengeance. I don't know if I can eat now. Everything around me twirled around as I tried to grasp the situation. I sure hope this goes well.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 24 is done

Chapter 25 will be posted soon


	25. Chapter 25

Yay! I'm so totally back with Chapter 25 XD Sorry for the long wait. School has been kicking my butt, but so far so good. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all the readers and reveiwers. I love you all so much! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I managed to get out of bed without tripping over myself. Throwing open my closet doors I began to hunt for an outfit for the night. Nothing seemed right, add that to the fact that I have no idea where we are going and I got zip. I rummaged at the back of the closet hoping to find some lost treasure, no luck.

Slender fingers gripped my shoulder lightly, causing a tingly sensation to spread through my body. "What are you searching so hard for?" Itachi asked stepping beside me.

It took me a moment to speak. He's great at surprising people. "Something to wear." I managed to say, my tongue felt thick inside my mouth. It's a wonder at how I was able to make a coherent sentence.

Itachi reached out a hand, ran it along my clothes from one side to the other like he was trying to find the right clothing for me. It was like the simple touch would tell him all he needed to know. I gazed on waiting for him to stop on a particular shirt or pair of pants. Warmth flooded my chest as his hand landed there. Onyx met blue as I stared at him.

"This is what I choose," Itachi said, hand moving from my chest to caressing my cheek, I leaned in every fiber of my being going out of control. "Now let's go." Itachi smiled lazily.

"How was the library?" I asked trying to regain my composure. The shock of the past few minutes still sang through my body. The pressure of his hand could still be felt on my chest along with my cheek.

"It was good," Itachi said with a small smile. The smile reached his eyes bringing alive his entire face. My knees turned to jelly as he brushed his lips against mine. He turned his face to the side with a smirk and made his way to the car, I followed like a deer caught in head lights. How does he always manage to turn the tables?

The night air was warm against my skin, little diamonds dotted the sky. The stars seemed more pronounced against the purple grey of the approaching night sky.

We got in the car and drove in silence. There were no words for me, I was still stunned that we were going to be going out to eat somewhere together with no else with us and no school work to worry about.

"Deidara," Itachi said.

"Yeah?" I was still in a daze.

"How was your time with Sasori?"

I immediately smiled at the time spent with Sasori. "We had a great time. And saw the worst movie, but that's what made it so great. We made fun of it the whole way home." I glanced at Itachi and noticed his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter than he needed to.

"That's great," he said in a tight voice.

My heart swelled a little. Was Itachi jealous? I thought we already went over this. He has nothing to worry about, but it is kind of sweet and cute especially when I think about who I'm dealing with. Itachi does not know how to show case his emotions that well, which can be an advantage and disadvantage depending on what kind of situation he's in. "You're not jealous of Sasori are you?" I found my self asking. The curiosity was too much to bear. I chuckled when Itachi blanched at the question.

"Excuse me?" His eyes were wide and he deliberately loosened his grip on the steering wheel and let his hand drape on the window.

"I was just asking because you don't seem too happy about me being with Sasori alone."

"It's not that it's just." Itachi took his time to finish what he wanted to say. The wheels in his mind were working trying to say the right words. I waited patiently not wanting to rush anything or have him deny what he's feeling. His eyes never left the road as he continued speaking picking up where he left off. "It does make me jealous. When I knew that you were going to be hanging out with him it made me want to grab you and never let you get in his truck. But I know that he's your best friend and I can't do anything about it."

I leaned in and put my hand on his. The wonderful warmth from his hand was a comfort. "I understand, but you have got to remember that Sasori is nothing more than my friend and will be nothing more. Besides he's the one who keeps cheering me on when it comes to us. He's helped me a lot to be bold when it comes to expressing my feelings for you. I don't know what I would do without his advice and to be honest we might not be here right now without his help." I was surprised at the words that flooded out of my mouth. Wow! Sasori has been a real help when it came to being with Itachi. I mean him being my tutor did help a lot, but Sasori always being there and giving me a kick in the ass when I needed it helped a lot.

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him then," Itachi whispered in my ear. I jumped to find that we were parked and he was leaning in to kiss me. I gave in easily. His sweet warm breath ghosted across my face as our lips met in a long slow kiss that left me breathless when he pulled away. "I think it's time to eat don't you?" It took me a minute to realize he was actually talking about food.

"Of course, I'm starving." I licked my lips as we got of the car and walked to restaurant.

"So am I," Itachi nipped my ear as we neared the door and I yelped wondering what had gotten in to him. Not that I'm complaining. Dinner will prove to very interesting indeed.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 25 is done

Chapter 26 will be posted soon


	26. Chapter 26

Holy Moly! We are here at Chapter 26 XD So excited! I hope you enjoy it! A great big thank you to my beta ILycartMM!

I love everyone so much! Thank you to all the readers and reviews. Thank for all the wonderful reviews *hugs everyone.* Lots of love for all the amazing people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

We entered the wooden doors and an extraordinary amount of smells hit my nose. It was wonderful. The scent of buttered garlic bread, pasta, fresh greens all wafted through the air, creating delicious smells through the whole of the restaurant. And it was Italian, one of my favorite foods. I stuck close to Itachi, not caring in the least how close I was to him. For me the closer the better. He didn't seem to mind, either. The waiter eyed us, but focused more of his attention on Itachi like so many do. Thankfully he didn't try flirting like I knew he wanted to. Who wouldn't want to when it came to Itachi?

The waiter led us to a secluded little corner in the back where it was dimly lit with soft candlelight and not the harsh light of florescent lights. He sat us down and I found another light that Itachi looked wonderful in. The glow of the candle bounced off his face, showcasing his features beautifully and making his hair take on a whole other look.

"What are you staring at?" Itachi asked with a sly smile. My heart literally skipped a beat when hit with it. He's smiling a whole lot more now. It's hard to believe just a while ago he would only smirk at something I did. Now it's a whole new playing field.

I picked up my menu and pretended to go over the selection of food. I put it down and looked at Itachi. "Did you say something?" I asked innocently, but I started to feel a little lightheaded. I attributed it to the fact that I was with Itachi.

Itachi eyed me and his smile stayed in place to my great relief. I feel more at ease teasing him now and fooling around. Why can't spring break last forever? "I know you were staring at me whether you want to admit or now."

"If you say so." I casually looked around the restaurant. I couldn't see too much of anyone else, which I was grateful for, because that meant they couldn't see us. But why did we come out to eat anyway? There's plenty of food at home. At least I think there is. Unless Sasori got into it we should be fine. And my parents are coming back any time soon. I froze in mid motion to actually pick up my menu. I couldn't for the life of me remember when my parents are supposed to come home. They wouldn't mind my having a friend over. Actually, I think they would be relieved that I hung out with someone other than Sasori. But what if they come in while Itachi and I are doing something that wouldn't qualify us being more than friends? I shook my head. That wouldn't happen even though I want to jump Itachi most of the time…okay scratch that, all the time. I said I didn't want to do anything until I knew what his feelings were. Whatever made me think I should do that? But it's the right thing to do.

I held my menu, but I couldn't comprehend the words that were right in front of my face. The thought of my parents coming home put me a little on edge because when they came home that would signal the end of spring break and then everything would go back to the way it was. That meant Itachi wouldn't be me with all day and night. A lump formed in the pit of my stomach, making me lose the appetite I had. The wonderful smells weren't so wonderful anymore and the thought that we had to go back to school and return to be tutor and student didn't make me feel well. I didn't know if Itachi would revert back to the person he was before. Cold and distant. Now there's no one around us so he can act how he wants, but I don't know what will happen when we are faced with the world again and not our own world that only contains us.

"Deidara, what do you want to order?" Itachi's voice washed over me calming my fears, smothering them with his smooth voice. It made me feel relaxed. I drop my menu on the table and my fingers were sore. I didn't realize I had been holding it so tight. "We'll need another minute." Itachi murmured to the waiter, he gave a slight bow and went to check on a table next to us while Itachi had all his focus on me. He studied me like he used when we were first introduced as tutor and student.

I felt exposed under the searching gaze. The lump in my stomach dissipated, but not fast enough. "What's wrong? You don't look well," Itachi said and reached across the table and felt my forehead. "Deidara, you're burning up!" That might account for me not feeling too well.

I batted the hand away like it was nothing, but the motion caused the room around me to spin. "I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. I held on to the table to ground me to the world, the spinning didn't cease.

"No you're not. Why didn't you tell me? Only you would catch a cold in spring!" I wanted to protest, but my world was becoming a mix of swirls and a headache or something more like a migraine was coming on.

"I'm not sick. Who gets sick in the spring?" I countered, but all I got was the rolling of Itachi's eyes and him getting up from his seat. He helped me and leaned me against his shoulder. He kept one arm firmly around my waist and made sure I was fine. I would have enjoyed it more if I could have, but my cold didn't give me the chance. Before I knew it I was in my own bed with a washcloth on my head and Itachi by my side with a bowl of soup. To be honest I don't even remember stepping out of the restaurant. One minute we were there, then the next I was in my bed with nothing on but my boxers and under the covers. I flushed at the thought of Itachi stripping me off my sweaty and sticky clothes that got sweaty and sticky because of something else all together.

Itachi set a tray on my lap when he noticed my eyes were open. My room was a little blurry from me just waking up. Itachi did come in clear picture though, his hand was on my forehead again and he gently put his forehead on mine when he had the tray in place. "Don't make me worry like that," he whispered softly. I could swear he pressed his lips to my head when he pulled away, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or real. "Your fever has gone down, but next time you don't feel well you have to tell me, okay?"

I nodded my head, the motion causing me to feel dizzy. I put my hand up to my head to steady the world once again. "I will. No worries there. I don't like feeling like this." I stared at Itachi for a few seconds, my mind barely processing the fact that he admitted that he was worried about me without any kind of coaxing or anything. Suddenly, my fever and cold didn't feel too bad anymore. I sat up and propped myself against the headboard. I scooted the tray closer to me and ate like a ravenous animal. Itachi watched me like a hawk, making sure I finished everything. His eyes were bright with laughter at how fast I was eating.

"You don't have to eat so fast. The food isn't going to go anywhere," Itachi said, sitting on the edge of the bed. When I finished everything, he took the tray away and came with medicine, which made me cringe. My nose scrunched when he opened the cap and put some in the little plastic cup that came with it. Itachi handed it to me, but I turned my head away when it came closer. "Don't make me force-feed you," he warned.

"But it's nasty!" I protested. It didn't matter to me that I sounded like a five year old. I can't help it! Who wants to take cold medicine anyway? Itachi glared daggers at me; I relented not wanting to make a big thing out of it. He smirked as I handed him the little cup with my tongue out trying to get the horrid taste out of my mouth.

"Now that's better." He took the medicine back to kitchen and came back and sat on the bed. I continued to sit up. My eyes wandered over my walls, making indistinct patterns with the little bumps and grooves on them.

When Itachi settled himself closer to me, I asked the question that burned my tongue since he said he was worried about me. I gripped the covers around me and felt sweat slide down the back of my neck. "You were really worried about me?" I asked, becoming aware once again that I wasn't wearing anything. Now is not the time to remember that I'm in boxers. Luckily, the world didn't move every time I shook my head. I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts and concentrated on Itachi. His fingers drew circles on the bed while he contemplated his answer. His eyes met mine and he stared at me intensely, my skin on fire, and it wasn't because of the fever.

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?" he asked, shifting on the bed, bringing himself closer to me.

"I just wanted to know," I said captivated by the lips closing in on mine. I let out a whimper when said lips pulled away. Itachi's warm breathe danced across my skin as I waited for something to happen. He cupped my face with warm, strong hands.

"Apparently, I have to say this out loud or you'll never understand." My breath caught in my throat and my heart nearly shattered my rib cage. I felt completely dizzy with the new information and my brain chose that moment to shut off. "Obviously showing hasn't quite worked." Itachi took a deep breath and made sure I was looking him right in the eye. "I like you, Deidara." My eyes widened with surprise. The covers in my grasped twisted more and were wet from my sweat. "It really shouldn't come as such a great surprise," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me long and slow. All thoughts flew out the window before I remembered my cold. Reluctantly I pushed against Itachi's shoulders.

"You'll get sick, too," I said in a low voice, my throat raw with emotion. I can't believe he said it. My heart was still racing and blood pounded in my ears.

"Don't worry, I don't get sick," Itachi said as he slowly peeled off his clothes. It was like my own personal show that made me furious that I was sick. Damn this cold to hell! "Now let's get you better so later on I can show you just how much I like you." Itachi lifted the covers and crawled in with me. He turned out the light and pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 26 is done

Chapter 27 will be posted soon


	27. Chapter 27

Wow! Here's Chapter 27! I hope you like it. A great big thank you to my lovely beta ILycartMM!

Everyone is simply amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Lots of hugs and kisses for everyone. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The warmth that had enveloped me all night long was gone and left me cold and shivering under the single sheet that covered my almost naked body. I closed my eyes tightly and scrunched myself into a tight ball, trying to find the lost blankets that had made themselves scarce throughout the night. Somehow I lost my own personal heater that was in the form of Itachi. Opening my eyes was a feat of its own, but I had to know Itachi was still here. _I know he wouldn't have left without out saying goodbye…at least I hope._

I unraveled myself from my tight ball, turned on my back, and lifted myself on elbows. My entire body was achy and I still felt like crap, but at least I had the excuse to be close to Itachi, who was nowhere to be found. I scanned the whole of my room, nothing seeming out of place, until I saw the door to my bathroom closed. _He must be taking a shower._ The very thought made my mouth go dry, my throat tightened and I began to sweat for reasons other than my cold. Itachi was naked in my bathroom right now. I could pretend that I need to go to the bathroom and accidentally walk in on him as soon as the shower is turned off. Being stealthy is part of who I am. You can't ditch class as much as I have and not know a thing or two. Then again, it did help to know when you could leave, but that was beside the point.

I swung my legs on to the carpeted floor; it masked any movements that Itachi might be able to hear. I placed my feet carefully until I reached the door and found myself out of breath. It wasn't that far of a walk, the cold was making me feel dizzy and I shivered without the warmth of clothing or Itachi.

The door supported all my weight as I tried to catch my breath. It gave me the ability to press my ear flat against the cool wood. The shower was still running. I slumped against the door and slid down in until my butt hit the floor. I laid my head against the door and closed my eyes. This was too much excitement for one morning.

The dull thudding of the shower lulled me into a light doze. I didn't even hear when Itachi got out of the shower. The only way I knew he was done was when he opened the door and I fell on back between his legs. Unfortunately, he was wearing loose jeans and a simple black shirt. Too bad, or otherwise if he were in a towel I would have gotten an eye full. His damp hair hung around his shoulders. His hair looks wonderful down.

I admired him from my spot on the ground. He just stared at me like I was nuts. Maybe I am. But then again that could be a good thing. "How long are you going to stare at me like that?" Itachi asked stepping over me and offering me his hand. I gladly took it and felt a familiar electric jolt shoot between us.

I grinned and hauled myself up with his help. "As long as I can," I said with a small blush gracing my features. Or was it from the cold. I couldn't tell, but I wasn't feeling so good. The world around me spun like it did last night and I took the opportunity to slump against Itachi's chest. He was warm and I wanted more warmth.

"Deidara are you okay?" Itachi put his hand against my forehead and cursed under his breath. "How long have you been outside of bed?" He helped me to my bed and covered with me all the covers I thought had escaped me.

I shrugged lazily, not knowing how long I leaned against the door. "I don't know."

"What were you doing against the door?"

"Wanted to see you naked," I said sleepily. The warm cocoon of blankets relaxed me and I was saying things that probably would have sent me running for the hills.

"What?" Itachi asked, his voice laced with humor.

I snuggled closet to my pillow and closed me eyes. Itachi sat on the bed right next to me and began stroking my hair. It felt so good. The feel of his fingers running through my hair and massaging my scalp was heaven. "Wanted to see you naked," I confessed again without really thinking about what I was saying. Then again I usually blurted my thoughts out without much thought.

Itachi leaned down and continued to give my scalp a wonderful massage. Hot breath played along the shell of my ear, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. "When you get better you won't have to wait much longer." My head shot up and I turned wide on eyes on him.

Itachi smirked and continued to massage my head. I laid my head back on the pillow and fell asleep with the knowledge that Itachi wanted to move to the next step. How long have I been waiting for this?

My dreams were lost to me the moment I woke up for the second time that morning; only it was not to the beautiful raven locks of Itachi. It was to my mother's face. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her leaning over me. She turned big blue eyes on me and smiled. "How are you doing Deidara?" she asked. She felt my forehead and a wider smile adorned her face. "Your fever has gone. Luckily your friend was here to take care of you." She moved to reveal Itachi standing behind her. He was wearing his old mask of indifference. My heart momentarily sank and dropped to the pit of my stomach. _He's probably wearing the mask because my mother is here. _I sobered at the thought and smiled weakly at both of them.

"I know. I don't know what I would have done without him. But didn't you say you weren't coming home for a few days?" I asked my mother.

"Deidara, it's already been a few days." My mother said. "But now we've got to get you better before you go back to school."

"I will take my leave then." Itachi turned to go. I wanted to reach out and make him stay, but knew he wouldn't.

"I'll go and get you some medicine and make you some lunch, okay?" I nodded.

Itachi stayed in the doorway until my mother left us alone. He slowly walked over to me and then knelt down and kissed me on the forehead. My skin tingled where his lips touched. I touched my forehead mesmerized by the reaction of my body. He never ceases to surprise me.

"I'll see you on Monday. You better be prepared to work just as hard as you did before spring break," Itachi said taking a seat on my bed.

I gazed up at him. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"Good. Now get better. I'll call you later to make sure you're doing well." Itachi stood up and left without another word. The world fell away as sleep claimed me again. I was oblivious to the rest of the world except the part that contained only Itachi and me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 27 is done

Chapter 28 will be posted soon


	28. Chapter 28

Yay! Here's Chapter 28! I hope you enjoy it. A great big thank you to my lovely beta ILycartMM!

OMG! 500 reviews is wonderfully insane! I love it. Yay! A great huge thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I love you so much. You all are simply the best XD Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The honk of a car horn sounded from outside. I finished slipping on my shoes and bounded for the door. I grabbed my backpack and slung it on my shoulders. The weight of books was a reminder that school was once again part of my life.

I internally sighed as I dragged my feet over the threshold of the door and locked it. Sasori was waiting impatiently for me to get in the truck. Purposefully, I slowed down and thought back to spring break. Itachi and I went through a lot just in a matter of days. He took care of me while I was sick, which made being sick worthwhile, but now I'm better. I never thought I would miss having a cold. Then the intrusion of my mother was just wonderful, but she great for the rest of the weekend. I had no complaints other than the fact that I wanted Itachi to stay and treat me.

The car horn rang through my ears again for the tenth time, breaking my moment of peace. I looked up and Sasori was waving me over. I grinned and jogged the rest of the way to the truck. I might as well give him a break.

"You're lucky I don't punch that grin right off your face," Sasori said as his morning greeting.

"Good to see you too," I said smiling without a care in the world.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sasori started driving down the road.

"Nothing, in particular."

"Yeah, right," Sasori said sarcastically.

I turned toward Sasori, his frame looking smaller against the size of the truck. He was unusually acidic in his comments today. I talked to him last night and he seemed fine. Worry knotted in the pit of my stomach. I cleared my throat and voiced my worries.

"Sasori are you okay?"

He grunted, but stayed silent for a while. I waited patiently for him to start talking. Eventually he would give in. He didn't normally keep things to himself.

"Ah, fine." He threw his hands in the air for a second, letting the truck drive on it's own for a moment which sent my heart in a whirl of its own. Sasori caught the steering wheel in a vice grip alleviating my concerns that we might make ourselves acquainted with a tree. "My parents are making me walk in our graduation ceremony. When I specifically told them I didn't want to, which they agreed to, but now I'm screwed wearing that horrible gown and dumbass cap."

I sat there shocked then a bubble of laughter burst from me. "That's why you're upset?"

"Well, yeah. What did you think it was?" The drive to school seemed shorter than it usually was, but then again it hopefully allowed me to see Itachi that much sooner.

We got out of the car and began our trek to our lockers, passing people and dodging cars to get to the entrance. "I don't know, but I thought it would be totally different."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's all it is," Sasori growled while I grinned.

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there with you. If I pass English that is." I patted Sasori's back reassuringly. He mumbled something foul under his breath. We separated to go to our lockers. The hall wasn't crowded and allowed me to actually get to my locker without much trouble.

The familiar feeling of being watched came over me as I unlocked my locker and grabbed my books for my morning classes. I peeked over my shoulder and found Itachi to be the culprit. His eyes were glittery with a foreign emotion. Placing it was causing my brain to hurt. I nodded at him earning me a smirk.

He left before I could go to him. He left me wondering what the hell just happened.

"Deidara, class is about to start," Sasori said, startling me. My books almost flew out of my hands. _When did Sasori get here?_ I shrugged it off and put my books in my bag.

"Coming," I replied playing the moment before with Itachi over and over in my mind trying to figure out what I missed.

By the time English rolled around I still wasn't closer to finding out what this morning meant. And knowing Itachi it meant something. I wasn't able to figure it out to save my life though. I let my mind rest as I focused on Itachi who was sitting in front of me. I still haven't spoken to him all day. It felt weird.

"Hey, Deidara are you feeling better?" Itachi asked turning around in his seat.

I gulped when I saw his eyes again. They had that same glittery affect to them. It reminded me of a predator stalking its prey waiting for the right moment pounce.

"I'm all better now," I smiled seeing his smirk take over his perfect plump lips.

"Good, that means we can begin tutoring again. I'll pick you up at your house around six. My family won't be home until later tonight if at all. My parents are going to a party and Sasuke spends a lot of time with his friend Naruto."

For some reason blood pounded through my ears and my face turned beet red. Maybe Itachi was waiting to pounce on me. I took a deep breath to calm my erratic heartbeat. That couldn't be it then again he has been acting rather peculiar today.

"Are you ready to get started?" Itachi whispered in a deep voice. It sent a thrill through my body.

"Yeah," I said a bit dazed.

"He's talking about class," Sasori said beside me. He grinned when I turned wide eyes on him. He shook his head a smile still lingering on his lips and faced Jiraiya.

Am I that obvious? I guess so. "I know that."

Itachi chuckled a deep wonderful chuckle.

"We'll have to work extra hard tonight to make you concentrate," Itachi said before turning around.

My body thrummed with excitement. I couldn't even pay attention in class. Tonight might be the night we take everything a step further.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 28 is done

Chapter 29 will be posted soon


	29. Chapter 29

Yay! Here's Chapter 29! I hope you enjoy it. A great big thank you to my lovely beta ILycartMM! There is a lemon in this Chapter! Yay! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please forgive me! On with the chapter!

Holy Moly everyone is simply the best. I love you all so much. Thank for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

**Warning: Sexual content**

* * *

I held myself in check trying not jump for joy. Sasori was still upset as we drove from school. I can't imagine why, it was a wonderful day at school. I stopped my grinning to really think about my thoughts. School was wonderful? Now, I never thought in a million years I would ever think such a thing. The world must be out of whack.

"Whoa, what happened to your smile? You were grinning from ear to ear just a moment ago," Sasori said as he pulled into my driveway.

"I had the scariest thought just now." I paused for dramatic affect. Sasori stared at me like he was going to punch me if I didn't hurry up. Yep, he's still mad about graduation. "I thought school was wonderful."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

We got out of the truck and went in the house. Since I had a few hours to kill it seemed like a good idea to invite Sasori over to play some video games. Call of Duty was at the top of the list.

"Of course not," I said as I dropped my backpack on the floor and began to step up my X-box.

"Then give me whatever you're smoking because I need some." Sasori sat down next to me sitting pretzel style.

"Yeah, sure I'll give you what I'm smoking." I handed Sasori a controller and switched on the game.

"You're going to Itachi's tonight?"

"Uh-huh."

The game sucked me in and my mind had a hard time focusing on anything other than it. But something in Sasori's voice was nagging at me to pay attention. Reluctantly I paused the game and turned my full attention on him.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Sasori asked staring at the frozen screen.

"Because there's something else bothering you and you haven't told me what it is." I straightened my back and turned to face Sasori.

His face adopted a thoughtful look before going back to a stone cold mask. "Can we just play the game?" I shook my head. Whatever was bugging him was not just graduation there was something more to it and I'm going to find out what it is. "Fine," Sasori ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up. He sighed in exasperation. "I don't know how to start," Sasori said after a moment of silence.

"Just say it," I said.

Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but my cell phone beeped alerting me I received a text message. I ignored it, Sasori gestured for me to look at it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was from Itachi. He wrote that he was going to pick me up in an hour. My heart raced as I set down my phone beside me.

"That's it right there." Sasori pointed to my phone. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're always talking about Itachi and you're always with him. I support you and your feelings, but lately I feel like the third wheel or something." Sasori rushed through his explanation with reddening cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sasori I never meant for you to feel that way."

"I know. It's just…oh forget it. I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning." Sasori stood up hurriedly and left my room before I had a chance to stop him. To be honest I was stunned with his confession. He never shows much emotion much less emotion dealing with feeling left out.

I turned off the game and settled for lying on my bed with my hands supporting my head while I stared at the ceiling. Sasori felt left out? I didn't mean to make him feel that way. I wonder why he left in such hurry. I'll have to talk to him about it tomorrow. He definitely won't escape.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew the doorbell was ringing and someone was banging on the door. It took me a moment to realize no one was going to answer it. My parents were still at work. For once they weren't going to a party or some function, but they decided they needed to catch up on some stuff at the office. I got up and picked my fallen backpack and rushed to the door. I opened it to find Itachi waiting for me with a glare.

"What took you so long?" He asked. He began walking to the car before I even put the key in the door to lock it.

"Geez, I was taking a nap. Why are you in such a hurry?" I jogged to the car before he decided to leave without me.

"Nothing, it's just we don't have the house for as long as I thought."

"What does that have to do with anything? You're just tutoring me right?"

"Yes," Itachi paused briefly while he looked behind him and pulled out of the driveway. "But you never know what we might want to do afterwards," Itachi said keeping his eyes glued to the road. My heart leapt at his words. _Does he mean what I think he means?_

I eyed Itachi for the rest of the ride. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His face still held little emotion; there was a certain spark in his eye that made me reassess my thoughts.

He pulled into the drive way and I followed closely behind admiring the view I was receiving. I shifted my eyes to the back of Itachi's head. If I continued to stare at his butt certain parts of me would react. I didn't want that to happen.

We went to Itachi's room and everything proceeded normally. Itachi made me read the story we had for homework and answer the question on it. It was a real let down. Itachi leaned over my shoulder to review my work, nothing else happened. He never got close enough for me to feel his body heat or feel any sense of his presence. I supported my head with my hand trying to stay awake as I read over the same paragraph for the fifth time. My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy; it took all my self-control not to fall asleep on the spot. There was no possible way for me to concentrate when all my thoughts revolved around me having sex with Itachi. _Damn it! I have to stay focused. _I slapped my cheeks lightly to wake up. It didn't help much; the experience left my cheeks feeling tingly though.

"Deidara, are you having a hard time staying focused?" Itachi whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through me.

"Yes and this isn't helping."

"Well how about you take a break?"

"That's a good idea," I said.

I stood up from the desk, turned around and my lips were captured in a searing kiss that left my knees feeling like water. Itachi pulled away with a smirk. "This will help you relax," he said as he kissed me again. One of his hands went for my hair and let it down while his other hand found it's way under my shirt. My body was on fire. Every touch, every breath, every kiss made me burn. Itachi was the source of the heat. I walked backwards until my knees hit the bed and I fell on it with Itachi on top of me. My cock came alive with Itachi moved against me. One of us moaned as we grinded against each other, loving the friction, but needing skin contact. Itachi stood up and pulled of his shirt and lost his pants along the way. I sat up and did the same. I wanted him now.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Itachi asked as he surveyed my naked form. I took it one step further and lost my boxers.

"Of course. You don't know how long I've waited for this." I added under my breath. Pink rose to cheeks as I realized I was completely naked and Itachi was still in one article of clothing. I admired his sculpted body from his well define abs, to his lean muscles. He was beautiful. I licked my lips as a new fire roared through my veins. I bent down on my knees and admired the erection in front of me. Itachi looked down at with clouded eyes. I put my hands on his boxers, I looked up at him, and he gave me a small nod. I pulled down his boxers. Itachi sucked in a deep breath as I licked the tip of his penis. Itachi's hand flew to my hair and pulled on it lightly. I took that as a sign to keep going. I began massaging his inner thigh with one hand and took the base of his member with one hand and sucked on the head. Itachi groaned loudly, his knees buckled and he sat right on the edge of the bed. Pre-cum started leaking from the tip of his cock, I moved my from the base of his cock and cupped his balls and massaged them while I deep throated his member. Itachi's head flew back and he let out a moan that went straight to my own pulsing erection. I knew I would come then and there if I continued. Seeing Itachi like this was unreal. I couldn't believe it was really happening.

"Deidara," Itachi said in a deep husky voice. "Come here," he waved me up he was breathing heavily as I let go of his member. He sat up and lifted three fingers in front of mouth. "I don't have any lube. I'm going to have to improvise." I nodded in understanding. I took his fingers in mouth and swirled my tongue around them. I closed my eyes and moaned in the back of my throat.

Itachi took his fingers out of my mouth and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. I opened my eyes to find Itachi staring at me with lust filled eyes and some other emotion I couldn't figure out. Without coaxing I climbed on to the bed.

"This may hurt, you have to stay relaxed though." Itachi brought his fingers to my entrance and stopped. "Are you sure?" He asked concern and worry lacing his words.

"Yes, this is what I want." Itachi put in the first finger slowly and kissed me while he stretched me. He added a second finger and pain flared up. I squeezed my eyes closed. Itachi scissored his fingers and moved them in and out of me. I held onto him while he added the third finger. Itachi held them a moment then slowly started moving them in and out of me. The pain ebbed and pleasure took its place. Itachi pulled out his fingers when he deemed me ready.

"Deidara, I have to have you now," Itachi said harshly against my ear.

"Then don't make me wait," I said not able to handle my aching cock any longer. Itachi positioned himself in front of my entrance; he put my legs over his shoulders and looked down at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, hurry." I wanted Itachi now. Itachi complied and slowly put his cock in my entrance. The pain came back as he slowly moved himself in me. When I gripped the sheets tightly, Itachi started kissing me to take my mind off the pain. When he fully inside me, he waited a moment for me to adjust, but it was driving me crazy. I pushed my hips up to encourage Itachi, who was exhibiting great self-control not to pound me in to the mattress. Itachi took the hint, he started moving slowly at first, his thrusts were slow, and as soon as he hit my prostrate I saw stars. He wrapped a hand around my cock. Our two bodies became one and we moved in sync. My body was soaked with sweat, my hair clung to my face and I clung to Itachi. I was nearing the end there was no way I could last any longer.

"Deidara," Itachi said in a rough voice that sent me over the edge. I gripped the sheets and came all over Itachi's hand and my stomach. Ecstasy shot through my body as my orgasm gripped my body.

Itachi groaned and came inside me. He quickened his pace as he rode out his orgasm. He fell on top of me, our breath mingled together as we caught it. I have never experienced anything like that before. One thing is for sure we are going to have to do that more often.

Itachi pulled out of me slowly and lay beside me. "We have to do that again." I grab Itachi's hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I agree," Itachi said as he held himself on his elbow and kiss the tip of my nose. My heart pounded in my chest with the sweet gesture. I cuddle closer to him and let sleep take me away. This was definitely the best day ever, hands down.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 29 is done

Chapter 30 will be posted soon


	30. Chapter 30

Hello peoples I have here Chapter 30. A great big thank you to my lovely beta ILycartMM!

I cannot express the love I have for everyone XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all are amazing! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Someone nudged my arm as I buried my face further in the pillow. It was too hard to get up. "Deidara you have to go," Itachi said urgently in my ear. Something in his voice pulled at me to wake up faster than I normally would.

The light from the lamp blinded me as I gazed dazedly up at Itachi. He was already dressed again, much to my disappointment. "What's up?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"You have to leave," Itachi repeated. He bent down, picked up my clothes, and handed them to me. I sat there with a hand full of clothes, feeling completely and utterly bewildered. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, watching as Itachi straightened up his room. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I got out of bed slowly. My backside hurt like a son of a bitch. I put my hand on my lower back, massaging the sore muscles; Itachi tried to usher me to go faster as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Sometime this year Deidara."

"What's wrong?" I asked as he continued to push me out the door.

"My parents are coming home and I haven't even picked up Sasuke from Naruto's." Itachi let out a long sigh. "And you're going to have to get a ride home." I blinked a few times. His words barely penetrated my brain as we walked through the living room and as I was tossed in the cold night air. Wind struck my skin like a bunch of tiny needles. All the warmth from earlier left my body as soon as I opened my eyes. It was hard to believe that Itachi and I just made love. The cold continued to seep in my bones. I stood there in the middle of Itachi's driveway, not sure what to do. _I can't believe he's serious about kicking me out. _

"You can't drive me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Believe me when I say I'm sorry." Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "I'm sorry." He turned to his car, opened the door, and slid in.

My heart thundered in my chest. He started the car, briefly glanced at me, and then was gone. His tail lights faded in the darkness, swallowing his car, leaving me alone in front of his house with no way to get home.

There was one way to get home, but he probably wouldn't want to come and get me. I huffed, giving in. I wasn't going to stand in Itachi's driveway all night long. I reached in my pocket, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Sasori's number. While the phone rang I crossed my fingers that he would pick up. And much to my relief, he did.

"What?" Sasori asked, his voice wrapped with anger.

"I need a ride."

"You what? I thought Itachi was bringing you back to your house."

"Not exactly." I shivered as the wind whipped my hair around, blowing it in my eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Well…"

"Deidara!" Sasori seethed on the other end of the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. I knew he would be upset, but not like this. If I tell him the whole story he'll be pissed. Not that I'm not. I want to kick Itachi's ass right now. The anger boiled my blood, bringing back some much-needed warmth.

"Itachi left me out in the cold after we…" I took a deep breath. This was going to send Sasori over the edge. "After we slept together," I mumbled as fast as I could.

"I'm on my way." Sasori hung up before I had the chance to say anything else.

I bounced on the balls of my feet while I waited for Sasori. I leaned my head back and gazed at the stars with my arms wrapped tightly around myself, my bag at my feet. I waited for about five or ten minutes when I saw the lights of Sasori's truck.

Comfort flooded my system as he pulled in the driveway and honked at me to get in the truck. I ran and jumped in the passenger side.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me," I said, putting my hands in front of the vents to warm them. Sasori only nodded. He pulled out of the driveway and headed back to our houses.

I didn't try to make any noise, knowing it would only anger Sasori more. We finally made it home, and I found it was only ten.

I started to get out of the truck when Sasori's voice stopped me. "You slept with him?"

A crimson blush filled my cheeks. "Yes," I rasped. My throat suddenly felt very dry.

"And then he left you?"

"Yeah." The more Sasori questioned me, the more my insides twisted with anger. It was like a snake wrapped around them and tightened its grip the longer I thought about it. The anger didn't have a chance to appear when Itachi was kicking me out. I was too stunned. Now that I have time to process everything, it made me see red.

"Now what?" Sasori glanced at me. He still hadn't taken off his seat belt or turned off the truck. All his fury with me must've drained during the ride over.

"How about a game of Final Fantasy or Call of Duty?" I asked smirking when Sasori's eyes widened.

"You're on. This time we're playing at my house."

"Sounds good to me." We rushed out of the truck. Sasori set up everything for Call of Duty while I leaned against his bed.

Emptiness is all I felt. Itachi kicked me out on my ass. I know he had stuff to do, but did he have to treat me like that?

"Hey Sasori," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay the night?"

I looked up at Sasori; he studied me for a few seconds then nodded his head. "Of course." He handed me a controller and we started the game. "You know we have to talk about it sometime soon."

"I know, but now let's just play." The game sucked me in, and that's all I knew for the next few hours.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 30 is done

Chapter 31 will be posted soon


	31. Chapter 31

Yay! I have the new here Chapter 31. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update lately. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy! A great big thank you to my lovely beta ILycartMM!

Oh my goodness I love everyone so much *glomps.* Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They always brighten my day and give me inspiration. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Are you going to tell me now?" Sasori asked. I lay on the floor at the foot of his bed. My makeshift bed consisted of Sasori's sleeping bag, a pillow and a thin blanket. It was too hot to use anything else.

"I don't know where to begin you basically know all the details. Itachi and I did it." My voice roughened over my last sentence, color covered my cheeks and my body tingled with the memory of Itachi's touch. "We fell asleep and he woke me an hour or two later saying that I had to leave. He said his parents were coming home and that he had to go pick up his little brother and he couldn't give me a ride home." I finished feeling completely drained. The anger that resided within me before started slowly trickling away with the progression of the night.

Sasori didn't say anything for a few minutes. I let the sound of the crickets lull me in a daze. Sasori cleared his throat waking me with a start. "Now don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you." I heard Sasori suck in a breath then continued, "It sounds like he didn't want to be caught. No one can fault him for that." I was about to object when Sasori interrupted me. "You wouldn't want your parents walking in on you after you just slept with someone would you?"

My brow furrowed, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Sasori's bed. "No," I said in indignation.

"And it sounds like he really needed to go pick up his brother. But why he couldn't give you a ride I don't understand. It really pisses me off though. He didn't tell you anything else?"

I stared through Sasori's window. The moon was barely visible, sets of black clouds were moving in promising rain for the following day. "No, but I don't think I can let him off that easily." I turned on my side and closed my eyes. The weight from the day left me exhausted.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Right," I said falling asleep almost instantly grateful that I didn't have to relive the last of the night in my dreams.

An annoying beeping resounded in my ears. I covered my head with a pillow. The horrid noise persisted until I sat up, threw my pillow at Sasori and he finally woke up to turn off the alarm. Another school day was about to begin. Ugh, I don't think I want to go. I've been pretty good for the past few weeks. I deserve a day off. _Today would be the perfect day to take a sick day and avoid Itachi. Let's see how he likes being left behind. _I know I shouldn't be thinking in such ways. I can't help it though. He hurt me last night and after we did something that meant so much to me words can't describe what it was like.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kick your ass or it would so be on," Sasori said falling back down on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah I believe you." I grinned when I received a grunt from the form on the bed. "I'm not going today," I declared feeling a twinge of guilt. I pushed it down and ignored it. Itachi probably wouldn't mind having a day off anyway.

"Good, I'm not either. I'll see you this afternoon."

I stood up, folded the sleeping bag and blanket and left it Sasori's bedside. I poked at the small body underneath the covers. "You're not going to keep me company?" I asked.

Sasori threw the blankets off him, narrowed his eyes and ground out, "I'm not here to just serve as you entertainment you know?"

"Today you are." I dodged the kick that was aimed for my stomach with a laugh.

"You suck," Sasori groaned. "Fine, wake me in an hour. Now I'm sleeping."

"Fine, but you better be ready to play or watch or do something."

Sasori grumbled a few colorful words at me. That didn't stop me from smiling the whole way home though. I spent the next few hours lounging around eating whatever was in the fridge and watching random shows on T.V. I deemed it safe to go see Sasori around ten. He had to be awake by now. I got up from the couch when my back pocket started vibrating. I answered without looking at who it was thinking it was Sasori.

"Hey I'm heading over now," I said as I threw the remote on the couch.

"Then you're coming to school now," A smooth silky voice that could only belong to Itachi said from the other side of the phone. I dropped the phone and picked it up clumsily.

My stomach dropped to my feet as I held the phone to my ear. "Itachi?" I said without stuttering the urge didn't disappear though.

"Who else would it be? Now where are you?" Itachi asked like he had the right.

I growled deep in my throat. The hurt and anger from the night before becoming more evident the longer I stayed on the phone with Itachi. "None of you business. If you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Deidara please let me explain."

I headed for the door not wanting the conversation to go on any more. I didn't want to listen. Eventually I would hear him out, but now I just wanted to leave it be.

"No." A stream of guilt swept through my body with that one simple word.

"Deidara are you all right?"

"No I'm not. I have to go."

"Are you not feeling well?" Itachi's voice was filled with concern I never thought I would hear. The guilt buried itself deep in my stomach making my breakfast want to come up and say hi.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

"Don't hang up on me let me explain."

I closed my phone. My stomach roiled and I left my phone on the couch. I held my stomach as I headed to Sasori's. Itachi sounded genuinely concerned and sorry. And I actually hung up on him. I would probably pay for that. There was no telling when or how it would come.

I knocked on Sasori's door with a shaky hand that wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to calm my inner turmoil.

"Hey where have you been? I thought you would be here earlier." Sasori opened the door with a small grin, one look at my face, set his mouth in a frown. "What happened?"

"I just talked to Itachi," I said. My lip curled at the thought of being so rude to him. "And I hung up on him when he tried to explain what happened last night."

"Deidara," Sasori said, he slapped me in the back of the head. I grabbed my throbbing head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You need some sense knocked into you. Get in here so we can watch a movie."

Sasori stomped around the living setting up everything. I sat on the far side of the couch, far away from his offending hand that most likely cracked my skull. My head had a dull ache as the movie started and Sasori fell on the couch. The movie was nothing but a blur of images that made no sense to me, but I did my best to pay attention. It ended around twelve signaling lunchtime. I rubbed my hands together, Sasori rummaged around the kitchen not finding anything worth eating except for two packs of ramen.

"Is this all you really have?" I complained as I stirred the noodles and water.

"If it's not to your satisfactory then leave." Sasori sat at the wooden dinning room table. The table had seen better days. It was well used showing off that people dined at it often.

"Do you really feel like the third wheel?" I asked bringing up the subject Sasori skirted a few times.

Sasori's head snapped up. I cringed fearing he hurt his neck. Wide eyes stared at me as I continued to stir my ramen.

"Yes, it's not a big deal though."

"It is," I said taking the seat next to Sasori. Steam rose from his bowl, he set down his fork and turned towards me.

"It's not what you think."

"What do I think?" I had no idea what he meant, but hoped he would enlighten me.

"It's not like I have feelings for you or anything."

That nearly stopped my heart. _What?!_ I wanted to shout. That thought stayed with me. I stayed calm. "Huh?" _That's not the best response either. _I needed another slap to the back of the head. That thought never crossed my mind… that is until now.

"I don't," Sasori defended vehemently. "In fact I don't even know if I have it in me to like someone."

I scoffed. "Oh come on there has to be someone that has peeked your interest even a tiny bit," I said forgetting about Sasori's previous comment. I can't believe he never liked anyone, then again it was Sasori and he didn't much like socializing with anyone.

"Maybe one person, but I'm not sure if it's the same kind of interest you have for Itachi."

"Who?" I asked eagerly. I turned off the stove and let my ramen cool as I took my seat next to Sasori again.

"Kisame." The top of Sasori's ear turned bright pink. I stared at him not sure if I heard him right. Laughter bubbled up in me until I laughed out loud; I covered my mouth and grabbed my stomach. I never expected that answer. A murderous look took over Sasori's features as I tried to quell my laughter. "You're the one who asked," Sasori seethed.

"I know. I'm so sorry. It just took me by surprise. No more laughing." I turned away for moment to regain my composure. "The shark dude, really?"

"I said it was not the same kind of interest you have for Itachi. He's the only person I thought I might like to get to know better." Sasori pushed his bowl away and huffed.

"I think it's great that you like Kisame."

"I don't like him," Sasori countered. He glared at me while I happily ate my food.

"If you say so," I said blowing on my ramen.

"I say so."

"Understood," I said. Sasori and I ate in silence the rest of lunch. I left when I finished eating. I wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. Sleep didn't come easily the night before and I wanted to catch up on some of it. As I stepped out of Sasori's front door a familiar car pulled in my drive way.

I swallowed heavily; my feet kept walking, carrying me closer to a scowling Itachi. "You will listen to me," Itachi said in a low menacing voice.

I wanted so badly to turn around and head back to Sasori's. I stood my ground and walked over to Itachi. "I don't want to."

"Deidara," Itachi said from behind me. I opened my front door. I was about to slam it when Itachi's foot blocked my way, his hand on the door. "Listen to me." Itachi gritted through his teeth.

"You should leave." I didn't want to say these things. I couldn't help it. The pain from the night before erupted through my body and I wanted to defend myself against more hurt.

"No. If you won't listen to me maybe this will help." Itachi pushed his way in my house and backed me against the wall. He pushed his body close to mine, his intoxicating scent filling my nose, making me weak against him. Itachi stared into my eyes before capturing my lips in a kiss. Our tongues intertwined, his hands ran through my hair and the world fell away leaving me forgetting about everything except for the blissful sensation of Itachi's lips against mine.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 31 is done

Chapter 32 will be posted soon


	32. Chapter 32

Holy Crap Geezer here's Chapter 32. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone is simply amazing. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They brighten my day and make me so happy. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

For one brief moment I was lost in everything that was Itachi. His lips left mine to explore the rest of my body. Immediately I pushed him away from me. I didn't want to do this right now. "No," I said stepping to the side when Itachi reached for me.

"Deidara, I'm sorry about last night." Itachi reached for me again, I dodged only barely. My body wanted to be against his so badly. Not now. I inhaled a shaky breathe. Itachi held his hands up in surrender.

"Leave." I kept my demand short and simple. The longer I was in his presence the more I would want to touch him and I didn't want to give in because my body yearned to be against Itachi's.

"No. We are going to talk or I'm going to tutor you. But I am not leaving."

"Yes, you are." There was no way to get him out without touching and Itachi knew it. He lips turned up in a smirk of triumph. Damn him. He knows he won this round. Then it occurred to me that it was noon. Itachi should be in school, technically I should too, but that was another story. As far as I knew Itachi never missed a day of school. It wouldn't surprise me if he never took a sick day in his life. "Why aren't you at school?" I walked around Itachi, avoiding touching him much to his dismay. I sat down heavily on the couch; Itachi followed my lead, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"I came because I was worried about you." I stared at Itachi like he was some unknown species. From the look in his eyes the intensity that filled his dark orbs seeped in me. I knew he was telling the truth, it was so hard not to launch myself at him. Things needed to be settled with him before we moved forward to more physical ventures. I continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes. "It's not that hard to believe." Itachi's face flushed crimson, his lower lip jutted out, and his big black eyes gazed at me. My heart squeezed in my chest. I almost fell off the couch from the need in his eyes.

"I'm listening." I didn't know what else to say. Not with those eyes looking at me like that, not with his full lips in a pout, and not with the pulse in my body remembering the things that happened last night.

Itachi's eyes lit up. His face resumed its normal lack of emotion; somehow I knew he was a ball of nerves under his mask. In a way that made me feel a little better. I wasn't the only one feeling like they were walking around in the dark bumping into things. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing when it came to relationships, no matter what kind of relationship it was. And I think Itachi has less experience in this area than I do. We both were feeling around blindly and we needed to reach each other to work out everything. That didn't defeat the feeling that I wanted to hug him and forget everything when I knew for sure that he was genuinely sorry. Needing to hear his reasoning won out over everything else though. Itachi took a deep breath, settling his nerves would be my guess. "Deidara, I'm so sorry. I panicked last night and made a rash decision by kicking you like that. I should have given you a ride. With my parents coming home and remembering to pick up Sasuke muddled my brain and then the amazing thing we did. I honestly do not know what I was thinking."

I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but it was. "You weren't thinking."

"That's right I wasn't and now I've hurt you. Don't ever think that's what I wanted to do. Nothing like that will ever happen again regardless of what's going through my mind. I'm usually good at thinking things through. With you all thought goes out the window especially in the position we were in last night." Somehow with Itachi explaining things he ended up in the middle of the couch, scooting closer to me. I wanted to get closer too. It was so painful to stay in my seat. But I had something's that I needed to say too.

"I normally just do things then think about them later. I'm still peeved at you. You left me when I was most vulnerable and then expect to just forgive you after you kick me out. You could have told me in a better way and I might have understood. I wouldn't have liked it, but I think I can understand. Last night talking with Sasori helped me see why you didn't want to be caught. But there had to be a better way than kicking me out with no way to get home." I hugged myself, feeling the emptiness that the event caused.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. It won't happen again. I promise."

A thought occurred to me while Itachi's hand snaked out and found mine, interlacing our fingers. "Are you ashamed of me?" I asked eyes wide. That never struck me before. What if it was true? That could account for not wanting to be caught as well.

"No," Itachi said harshly. He hauled me on his lap, my legs going on either side of him. I looked down to find Itachi, trying to tell me something without saying it. "How could you ever think such a thing? I panicked like a jackass and nothing more. Because I knew what we did solidified what we have together that much more. I didn't know what would happen next and ran from it. But I'm not running now and I'm not going to let you go. No matter what. Understand?" Itachi whispered softly against my lips. I nodded and he gave me a chaste kiss. He kissed me along my jaw line and moved his attention to my ear. I gasped when the light sting of teeth grazed over my earlobe. Heat pooled in my belly, spreading to my whole body, bringing to life my cock which ached to be touched by Itachi. I shifted bringing our erections in contact, eliciting moans from both our mouths.

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder as he bucked his hips up, gaining more friction between us. Electric jolts shot through me, wanting more friction, or even better skin to skin. "You suck," I panted, when our hard-ons met again.

Itachi chuckled in my ear. Making me harder. His laugh is so wonderful. "I can." His words almost sent me over the edge. I was about to lick his neck when the damn door bell rang. The person behind the door might want to run because they might be missing a delicate part of them when I'm through.

"Deidara it's me." Sasori's voice hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped off Itachi's lap much to his disappointment and mine.

I opened the door to find a steaming redhead. Sasori charged in, a man on a mission. "Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass."

I turned and found Itachi adjusting himself. The familiar hardness pressed against my jeans, deflated a little. This wasn't the mood I was going for. "Sasori it's okay. We talked about it." I tried to soothe the situation, Sasori was one mad redhead.

"No, you come with me." He pointed at Itachi, who turned to me. I put up my hands up. I wasn't going to argue with Sasori. I knew better than that. And he's just trying to protect me. My heart swelled with the knowledge. "Come on Itachi I have to talk to you before you two do anything else."

My cheeks flamed at Sasori's implication. If he didn't barge in Itachi and I would be well on our way to having sex again. My mood had cooled. It might be better if we wait before jumping in that pool again. One look at Itachi though sent all those thoughts away. No way. He's mine and I want to have another go, one that has a completely different ending.

"I guess I'll be right back Deidara." Itachi followed Sasori out the door.

"Just do what he says." I called back, knowing that it would be a while before I saw either again. I sat down on the couch, worry tying my stomach in little bow tie knots, hoping that everything would be all right when they came back again.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 32 is done

Chapter 33 will be posted soon


	33. Chapter 33

Whoa! Here we are at Chapter 33. I hope you like it!

Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? Well I really can't emphasize how much I do. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I went to my room, flopped down on the bed and put my hands behind my head looking at the ceiling. Itachi and Sasori had been gone for over two hours. Worry started to creep in my stomach like an unwanted house guest. I was worried at first then calmed down after watching some soap opera. And I thought my life could be dramatic. But then the first hour came and went dragging my mind and body back to the fact that they were still gone. I clamped down on all my emotions trying to concentrate on taking a nap. That plan didn't work out so well. I ended up looking out the window every few minutes, still seeing no movement coming towards my house.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and spotted my play station. I sighed it might be a while still. I connected it to the television and went to playing Final Fantasy 9. I've beaten it over three times, but I needed some release to take my mind off thinking about what Sasori could be doing to Itachi. Then on the other hand who knows what Itachi might do to Sasori. My mind focused completely on trying to defeat a particularly hard boss when my ears registered that someone banging insistently on the door. I paused the game and jogged to the door knowing who it was.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the worst. I opened the door to find Itachi and Sasori unscathed. Not a single hair or piece of clothing out of place.

"I think this is yours." Sasori gently nudged Itachi through the door. I covered my mouth to contain the laughter threatening to burst out. I straightened up and put my hands to my sides when Itachi glared at me.

"He's not my dog." I informed Sasori who smirked behind Itachi.

"Yeah, well either way I brought him back. He's all yours."

"Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Itachi walked further in the house, a scowl adorning his perfect features. A frown creased his brow. He appeared to be thinking very hard.

I waved Sasori closer to me. "What did you two talk about?"

Sasori cocked his head to the side. Contemplating what to tell me. "He can tell you if he wants, but I think I got my point across. It didn't take long. I was teaching him how to play Halo and lost track of time."

My mouth hit the ground. "Are you serious? You left me worrying for hours because you were playing a game?" Disbelief flooded my system. Talk about feeling insignificant.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasori countered, arms crossed over his chest, tone challenging.

"Well thanks a lot for asking me over."

"I always ask you over."

"So totally not what I meant."

"I know." Sasori smiled, making me feel better. I guess it turned out to be his own way of trying to bond with Itachi. What better way to bond with someone other than a video game.

"And you didn't think to ask me over." I rounded on Itachi, who regarded me with a smirk.

"I suggested it, but he said no that you don't do well with Halo and that it'd be better if it was us two since I got it down with only a few games." Itachi's smirked grew to a smile that sent my heart into over drive. I'll never get used that smile.

"Excuse me for having bad aim."

"There's no excuse for that." Sasori added his opinion in the mix. "I better go lots of napping left to do. You two seriously wear me out." His eyes sparkled with laughter even though his lips deepened into a frown.

Sasori turned to leave, I caught his wrist not ready to let him go just yet. "Thank you Sasori."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. I'm just looking out for you."

That's what I was thanking him for, but I kept that fact to myself. I released his wrist and said in a loud voice, "If you ever need help with Kisame just let me know. Remember I'll help with anything." I glanced to the side and found Itachi looking confused. Sasori rushed back to me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kick you ass. You're saved for today. And I told you it wasn't like that," Sasori hissed. I laughed not able to contain my happiness.

I pushed his hands off my shirt and clapped him on the back. His face grew redder the longer I talked about Kisame. I wonder if that means he does like him more than a friend. I tucked that thought away to think about later. Time to enjoy Sasori getting pissed. "If you say so. I understand that you don't want people to know how you feel, but remember I'll help with trying to get his attention if you need it." A grin over took my face when Sasori pushed me away and started mumbling a string of curses that would have made anyone blush.

"You better hope I don't remember to hurt you tomorrow. You hear me?" Sasori called to me as he crossed the bushes that separated our houses.

"It was worth it." I hollered back. Just to see Sasori ruffled was almost worth anything. I love living, sometimes you have to take a chance and risk death by the hands of a best friend.

I closed the door and smiled at Itachi who leaned his head to the side. "What does Kisame have to do with anything?"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Sasori would definitely murder me if I told Itachi. "I was just messing with him. It was fun though."

I went to Itachi's side and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Everything okay?" I asked, suddenly becoming serious. I know we were joking earlier, but I have to make sure that everything is really fine.

"Yeah, it is. No worries."

"But you were frowning when you came in."

"Oh, that. I was trying to figure out how you two can play games for hours. And how the hell I got sucked in so easily." Itachi shook his head, his silky hair brushing against my cheek.

I pulled away. "How can you not love them?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"What? It's very hard to understand until you play."

"You played with me not too long ago." I put my index finger to my chin, remembering him kicking my ass.

"I know." Itachi pulled me into a hugged, breath running over my ear. "Sasori really is a good friend to you huh?"

I tried to quell the blush that threatened to burn my face. I clung to his back desperately, never wanting to let go. "Yeah, the best." I went silent before asking, "What did you talk about?"

Itachi pulled away enough to look me in the eye. "I don't want to say just yet. We have other things that we need to do." Itachi's eyes glinted in a way that sent my stomach turning upside down and causing my heart to beat against my ribs. A familiar heat rushed through my body. Before I could get too used to the overwhelming heat Itachi dashed it out with cold water. "We have to do our homework for tomorrow."

"Homework?" I asked in shock.

"Yes what did you think we were going to do?" Itachi eyed me with a raised brow.

I looked away. "Nothing." Itachi went to go get his backpack and I tried forgetting how tight my jeans were.

"Deidara," Itachi whispered. Somehow he ended up in front of me. "I think we should wait to do anything involving…sex."

My heart thudded against my chest and fell to in my stomach. "What?" Panic threatened to take over all my senses.

Itachi put his hands on my face, directing my eyes to his. "Don't freak out. I mean just until you have a passing grade and are definitely going to pass. Believe me I don't want to do this either, but I think we both need an incentive to make sure you graduate."

"But it's so far away," I said. I started calming down, although my heart continued to race. I thought he was going to say he didn't want anything to do with me. This I can handle. I can take not having sex with Itachi…I think.

Itachi let my face go and ran his thumb over my bottom lip before capturing it with his teeth. He nibbled on my bottom lip before sweeping his tongue over my lips. I opened up to him, groaning when his tongue ran over the roof of my mouth. My hands held on to his arms, the kiss was going south. How can I survive without this again? Itachi pulled away eyes half-lidded, lips glistening. "We might have to keep away from kissing too." I know what he was talking about. That simple kiss caused many problems that weren't going to solve themselves. "Time to get work." Itachi's voice became low and gravelly. Yeah this was going to be hard.

"Right." I turned to the side adjusting my jeans before going to get my own bag. "This is going to suck major ass right?" I asked when I sat down at the dinning room table.

"I think that's an accurate way of putting it." Itachi smiled, my knees turned to water as I sat down. Maybe this whole refraining from sex until I'm passing wasn't so bad after all. As long as I have Itachi I'll be fine or at least most of the time. I shifted in my chair, my jeans feeling a bit too tight.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 33 is done

Chapter 34 will be posted soon


	34. Chapter 34

Yay! Here's Chapter 34 I hope you enjoy it! Here's a present for Christmas! Love you guys XD

Once again I can't express how much I love you guys *hugs* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Gah! So awesome. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I sank in my bed exhausted from the day of learning. Itachi made me pay a price for not going to school today. Unfortunately that price also included not being able to have sex with him until I was passing. That makes sense, I guess. It wouldn't be my first choice of motivation, but it's definitely the strongest thing I can think of that will make me want to pass. It might be better this way because of everything that has recently happened involving Itachi and me.

I put my arm under my head and stared at the ceiling. My mom and dad even came home early tonight while I was studying with Itachi. It was so weird to have them around that I could barely function. They seemed to be pleased with my performance so far which is keeping me out of the hot seat with them. And ever since I got sick my mom has been extra attentive when it comes to me. I don't know why, but I really like it. I even get to drive my own car tomorrow which should be interesting. I can't remember the last time I drove. Itachi offered to take me to school. I'm going to take the opportunity to drive again. To have that sense of freedom I feel every time I get behind the wheel. It's nice to have someone drive you places, but I want to be able to take my own car sometimes. And it's wonderful being with Itachi time to drive myself though. I can't express how happy Sasori will be to hear that he doesn't have to take me home or drive me to Itachi's. I nestled my head into my pillow and closed my eyes happy in that fact that I didn't have to rely on any one tomorrow to take me any where. Sleep took me away in an instant.

My alarm beeped right in my ear, alerting me to the fact that once again it was time to wake up. I silenced my alarm and stretched my arms over my head. I threw some clothes on and tied my hair back in a high pony tail, leaving a piece of my bangs to hang in front of my eye. People always thought that it bugged me, but I really liked the look of my hair in front of my eyes. At least I have one eye to see with, not like some people who have their hair falling directly in their eyes. More power to them though. I swiped a hand through my hair one last time and grabbed my bag and put on my shoes. I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen and headed for the garage. I walked in the garage and opened it; it lifted revealing my bright red car. Sunlight poured over the garage and all the junk that accumulated over the years making my car haloed by light. I sighed dreamily at my car. It was awesome to be able to drive her once again. I opened the car door and slide into the driver's seat. _Now this is more like it._ I put the key in the ignition and turned it, the engine roared to life. I sighed again and pulled out of the garage and closed the door. I took my time driving to school, just letting the feel of the road soak back into my bones. I love driving. It sucks not having a car when you need to go somewhere. If it weren't for Itachi and Sasori I'd be stuck in the house day in and day out. I pulled into the parking lot, choosing a spot way out of the way of other cars. I got out of my car without any one staring at me which was a different feeling. I got used to people giving me death glares and looks of longing because of walking next to Itachi.

Now that he wasn't beside me it felt like I was missing something. The space next to me felt empty leaving me feeling chilled as I entered the school and went to my locker. No one greeted me and I didn't meet anyone. I looked through the crowd trying to find a redhead or black shining hair, but no luck. I did spot a hint of blue, thinking it was Kisame, but I didn't trust myself not say something about Sasori. I can't keep a secret to save my life and I didn't want to die today so I kept my distance from the shark looking man. The first bell rang and I headed to class with no luck of finding my two favored people.

Lunch rolled around with a string of luck. Itachi was waiting for me at my locker along with angry looking redhead. "Don't you answer your phone?" Sasori said through gritted teeth.

My brow wrinkled in confusion and my nose scrunched up. "What? Why?" I pulled out my phone and noticed that I missed five calls.

"Because I called to see if you needed a ride and I waited and waited for you to call me back which then resulted in me calling you again and being late because I waited for your sorry ass thinking that you were running late. Then Itachi tells me that you drove your own car to school. You bastard, thanks for not telling me." Sasori slowly advanced closer to me with each word, Itachi hung by the locker looking bored studying his nails. "You should have called me! You know how much I hate to be late or keep people waiting. See if I ever give you a ride again!" Sasori backed me up against the lockers, the cool metal seeping in to my back causing me to shiver. I shuddered more with the gleam in Sasori's eyes. He was out for blood and the blood he wanted was mine. Sasori jabbed his index finger in my chest. "I'll see you later." He marched off leaving Itachi and I alone.

"You should have called him." Itachi looked up from his nails, a smirk taking over his beautiful pink lips.

"I was thinking about how happy he'd be that he didn't have to drive me that I forgot to actually let him know." I slapped my hand against my face and dragged it over it. "I am so dead."

"Probably."

Itachi waited for me while I grabbed my books for the next periods after lunch, one being my dreaded English book. "Geez thanks for the support." I rolled my eyes, smiling at Itachi to take away the sting from my words. We started walking down to the cafeteria at a slow pace.

"Hey I'm not the one who might not be here tomorrow."

"Please don't remind me. Being late is one of Sasori's biggest pet peeves and now I've gone and made him late. I'm definitely going to be screwed."

Itachi caught my hand and spun me around to face him. "Not by Sasori." Itachi's black eyes blazed with hidden pools of lust that made me lose my balance and control over my body. My skin turned to fire and blood shot straight to my groin. I tried not to squirm in Itachi's grip, it was so hard not to. He leaned in close to me and I felt his body respond to mine. "You have to wait for me to do it." Itachi whispered hotly against my ear. Luckily everyone was already down stairs and the hallway was deserted. My heart hammered in my chest and my mouth went dry reminding me of a desert.

Itachi pulled away and smirked at me. I looked down and confirmed my suspicions. He was hard and his penis was clearly outlined in his tight fitting jeans. I almost came in my jeans with the knowledge that just by being close to me Itachi responded in such a way. I swallowed thickly trying to think unsexy things. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to cool down all the while I was hyper aware of Itachi's every breath and move.

"I think we can move now." Itachi was smiling a small smile when I opened my eyes. That knocked the breath out of me. Such incredible beauty. I can't imagine what people would do if they ever saw him smile like that. Probably cause a few heart attacks. I think I almost had one.

"Time to eat," I announced to Itachi.

"Deidara wait a second." Itachi caught up to me and pulled me to the side of the hall near a class room.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Itachi played with his hair looking anywhere but at me. "Well I can't tutor you tonight and possibly not tomorrow." My stomach did a sickening flop. I held it and tried to breath. Itachi reached for my hand and absently drew circles with his thumb on my hand. "My parents are having a party and want me to be there. And I was wondering if you wanted to come." Itachi finally looked in my eyes and I calmed down. It was only for a party no other reason. I have to try and stop freaking out every time he tells me something.

"Nah, I think I'll be good. My parents used to drag me with them all the time until they got fed up with my whining. I don't think I can handle going to one. I'd rather work on English and that's saying something." I grinned at Itachi waiting to see a spark of humor in his eyes and all I got was flicker of sadness then no emotion. Not a good sign. Did I say something wrong?

"Ah, I see. Well then if you'll excuse me I have to go do some homework in the library. I'll see you later." Iatchi took off at a fast speed, leaving me their to mull over what I did wrong. Which I have no idea what I did.

I jogged down to Sasori thinking it best to leave Itachi alone for a while. Wow! I have the uncanny ability to make people pissed at me today. Today's just not my day. I found my best friend sitting at our regular table and I slipped in next to him and he grunted in greeting.

"I seem to make people angry today."

"What did you do now?" Sasori asked around a mouth full of hamburger.

"Nothing," I said defensively, crossing my arms over my chest. I deflated when I thought of Iatchi. "At least not to my knowledge. Itachi and I were having a good conversation until he told me that he couldn't tutor me for the next few days. He said his parents are having a party and that they want him there. And then he invited me and I told him I'd rather do English homework. Then he left in a hurry saying that he had homework to do." I finished my explanation out of breath. Sasori dropped his burger on his tray and pushed it away.

"I swear you are the densest person in the world." He shook his head.

"What? Tell me what I did because I sure as hell don't know."

"Itachi basically asked you out on a date and you turned him down. He invited you to the party. He obviously wants you there and you told him no." Sasori grabbed his burger and took a big bite.

My whole body went into shock. I felt numb from head to toe. I slammed my head on the table and groaned. How big of an idiot can I be? Don't answer that. I know. A huge one.

I stared at the table until the bell rang and I still didn't know how I could make it up to Itachi, but I was going to try my hardest no matter what. Even if it meant getting dressed up and going to the party. That is if he still wants me to go. I prayed with every fiber of my being that he said yes because I didn't know when he might ask me out again. It might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 34 is done

Chapter 35 will be posted soon


	35. Chapter 35

Yay! Here's Chapter 35 I hope you enjoy it!

Wow! You guys are totally amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone so much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

English was about to start and Itachi still wouldn't talk to me. In fact he sat in the front row, leaving me alone with Sasori, who just shook his head at how big of an idiot I was.

"Go talk to him," Sasori whispered next to me.

"I want to, but every time I try he walks away." I shifted in my seat, wanting Itachi back to being next to me.

"He can't go anywhere now, can he?"

"I guess not."

"Hurry before the bell rings."

Sasori pushed me out of my seat and I stumbled to my feet. I glared at him before slowly walking to the front where Itachi sat. I found him reading, not paying any attention to anything around him. I sat on the edge of the desk next to his. The owner was not happy with me, but I didn't care.

"Hey it's a whole other world up here." I glanced around the room from my spot and I found the board was so close that I actually was able to see everything on it.

Itachi ignored me. No surprise there. He continued to read our English book without glancing at me. "You don't have to talk just listen." Itachi didn't move an inch his eyes didn't even flick to me once. I took a deep breath and dove right in. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being an idiot. Of course I'd love to go to your parent's dinner." Still no response. "I'll be there around…" I waited for Itachi to fill in the time and waited. When I was about to move he spoke and it was the most beautiful sound in the world to me.

"Be there at 6:30. Dinner starts at 7."

"Okay I'll be there." I waited for him to get his stuff and sit by me, but he never did.

I trudged back to my seat and slumped in my chair, ignoring the questioning glance Sasori gave me. Jiraiya came five minutes later with a wide grin and his long white hair hanging around his shoulders. Something was up and it definitely wasn't good. At least for us.

"I'm happy to announce that you will have an essay due in three weeks. It can be on '1984' or 'Dante's Inferno.' Your choice." Jiraiya smiled like he was giving us a gift. I almost disappeared underneath my desk. Not only do I have to try and pass this class I have to do more work and read a book. Itachi looked over his shoulder, smirking. Elation spread through like a wild fire, warming me up inside along with a little twinge of annoyance. If he didn't look so good smirking I might've punched him.

At least Itachi was more or less paying attention to me again. I can't stand the idea of being ignored. I'm someone that needs constant attention. Or so I've been told.

I huffed, this is turning out to be a fantastic day. Jiraiya said he would give us more details next class. I'm not looking forward to that. I don't know the first thing about either book and I'd prefer to keep it that way. He started writing on the board instead of listening like I should've been I let my mind wonder.

First I mess up Itachi, but I got him to let me go to the dinner party, now I have to do a book report. Book of my choice. Neither is high on my list to read. My focus went straight to Itachi's back. Even from the back he looked gorgeous. Long raven hair, pulled back in a low pony tail, strong shoulders that were tense. I wanted him to be sitting in front of me so I could help with all the tension in his body. The things I could do to relieve his tension were infinite. While my mind tried to start a daydream someone slammed a book down, shaking me out of my own little world. When I looked around the whole class was staring at me. Itachi's eyes piercing through me, a cold shock zinged across my body like someone throwing ice water on me.

"Huh?" I said too confused to be embarrassed to be caught day dreaming.

"I asked what you thought about the reading," Jiraiya swept across the room and ended up in front of the room right by Itachi. Dark eyes bore into my skull while I tried to remember what I read last night, knowing Itachi was watching was not helping me. My heart pounded against my chest while time crept by at a snail pace. "I…um…" _Think of something to say. _I screamed at myself to think. I always have something to say even when it's not the right thing. Black eyes narrowed at me when Jiraiya released me from my misery.

"Next time try to know the material. You never know when I might call on you," Jiraiya said. He didn't appear disappointed. Itachi did though. I heard his sigh all the way in the back or maybe it was my imagination either way I let him down in more ways than one today.

The bell finally rang letting me out from my endless day of torture. "Don't sweat it man." Sasori clapped me on the back, surprisingly it didn't hurt. Usually I can feel the sting, not today.

"It didn't hurt." I packed up my stuff and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"What didn't hurt?" Sasori asked as we walked out class. Itachi was no where in sight. Apparently he still didn't feel too forgiving.

"When you hit my back," I said.

"Did you want it to?"

I shook my head. "No way. It's just strange when your touch doesn't cause pain."

Sasori glared at me, his lip curling and nostrils flaring. "I'll give you pain if you want. I'm not afraid to do it. And don't think I forgot about what happened this morning either. I thought I'd give you a break with everything that's happening with Itachi, but if you want pain. I'll bring it." Sasori was huffing and puffing by the time we got to our lockers and I was laughing my ass off.

"Okay I get it. You'll bring the pain." I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Thanks Sasori I needed that. It feels good to laugh."

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh," Sasori grumbled.

We closed our lockers and went to our cars. I said good bye to Sasori and got in my car trying to keep my good mood. I couldn't go to Itachi's feeling down in the dumps. I got home and started on my homework. Working without really knowing what I was doing. I was on autopilot. I finished with an hour to spare before I was supposed to go to Itachi's.

I took a quick shower, calming my frayed nerves. Itachi was mad at me most of the day. He didn't pay me any attention. The thought of him being mad at me made my insides twist and turn to a series of knots. The water pounded on my tense back, releasing some of the tension that was built there. I washed my hair and lathered my body. I washed off, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom going straight for my closet. I opened it and sighed. I didn't know what to wear. I don't think my regular everyday clothes would impress any one. Not that I'm trying to impress anyone. I just want to look good for Itachi. Not that anyone would know that we were something more than friends. My hand stilled on a light blue button up shirt.

Nobody would know that Itachi and I were something more. The thought was startling. It made sense. But it didn't make the reality of the situation any easier to swallow. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it on buttoning it then grabbing a pair of khaki slacks. The only reason I have any of these clothes is because of my parents, which made me wonder if they would be there. If they were they were in for a surprise when they saw me.

I pulled a pair of socks and shoes. My hands working on their own while my mind whirled around the thought that the only person who knew Itachi and I were something was Sasori. It shouldn't be a big deal, but it seemed like one. _I have to talk to Itachi about this. _I knew I shouldn't bring it up, not until everything between us was settled like him not being mad at me anymore, but it'd gnawed at me until it ate a hole through me.

I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail, letting a bit of bang fall out to cover one of my eyes. I checked myself in the mirror and deemed myself presentable for the dinner. I grabbed my keys and was out the door. The ride to Itachi's seemed longer than normal. Maybe it was because I was driving or maybe it was that my stomach was nothing but a giant knot. I took deep calming breathes that did nothing to relax only made me more nervous. I finally pulled up to his house. I was greeted with many cars already parked along side the house. I checked myself in the rear view mirror, got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked.

To my surprise Sasuke answered the door. A little miniature Itachi. "Hey I remember you. You're Itachi's friend Deidara."

"Yeah… I mean yes." I pulled on my collar. Not even in the door and I was stumbling over my words. I wiped my palms on my pants as the door was pulled back even further to reveal Itachi, who looked jaw dropping beautiful. His hair was down. Something I rarely saw. It swayed around his midnight blue shirt, highlighting the deep blue high lights that were in his hair. I swallowed thickly afraid I might swallow my tongue. With the way my big mouth has been getting me in trouble today maybe it'd be better if I did.

"Sasuke you actually have let people in," Itachi lightly scolded Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and went back in to the house; he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Itachi. I stifled a laugh with the back of my hand. Not quite believing the younger Uchiha would display such behavior especially in front of his parent's peers. It made me like the little dude even more.

Itachi's eyes landed on me taking my breath away. "Deidara you…" His eyes traveled down my body, making feel self conscious. Was I wearing something wrong? I looked down and found my outfit in tack. Itachi's roving eyes didn't have the usual heat, they were more calculating, and assessing what was in front of him. It reminded me of the first few times I started talking to him. I didn't like it one bit.

"Who is at the door, Itachi?" A woman with long raven hair appeared at Itachi's side. She wore a black business pant suit, hair gleaming in the waning light. I could see where Itachi and Sasuke got their looks. They resemblance to their mother knocked me for a loop.

"This is my friend Deidara." Itachi shifted closer to the door. His knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping it. Is he worried that I might say something?

My heart stuttered to a stop before beating rapidly against my chest. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha." I gulped back the hot sting of tears that threatened to escape. I couldn't even look at Itachi as I shook his mother's hand and she ushered me in. I stayed on her right, avoiding being near Itachi for fear I might reveal too much about us. Which he obviously didn't want to do. I should have known better than to think that I might be more than a friend in front of people. Reality always has a way of biting people in the ass and it just bit mine hard tonight.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 35 is done

Chapter 36 will be posted soon


	36. Chapter 36

Wahoo! Here's Chapter 36 I hope you like it!

Love. I love everyone to bits and pieces. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all are seriously the best in the world. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I lagged behind Itachi not wanting to be too close to him. It was all too much to take in. He didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm. My mind raced trying to fill in why he was mad at me. Maybe he was still sore about earlier then why'd he invite anyway? I fell back while Itachi followed his mom. He looked behind him, hair sweeping over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat. Onyx eyes searched the room finally landing on me. His gaze felt like a caress even when he glared at me. Itachi strode across the room stopping a few feet from me. But in my world it resembled a canyon ready to swallow me up if I took one step forward. Something I wasn't ready to do.

My throat closed, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. I turned away from him reaching blindly for the door. I grasped the knob, turned it to the fresh night air that was a blessing until Itachi closed the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi's hand wrapped around mine sparks jolted through our connected hands. I pulled mine away, not ready to feel anything at the moment.

"Home." My voice quavered on the word.

"Why?" Itachi's brow furrowed, hands at his side curling in to fists. He seemed genuinely confused.

"Because you're mad at me," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, let's just say I'd be a frozen statue right now if you were any colder towards me."

Something dawned on him. His eyes lit up and to my surprise he hugged me roughly. "That's because my mother tried to set me up before you got here. It made me so angry I could barely contain it." Itachi held onto me tighter, his grip taking away the air left in my lungs. My arms hung limply at my sides. Bewildered couldn't even begin to describe the turmoil of emotion that welled up in me but the first and foremost was relief.

My own anger replaced relief quickly when I thought about everything again. That doesn't give Itachi the right to treat me like crap. I pushed him away from me a little harder than I meant to because he stumbled back before catching his balance, eyes wide with shock.

"Well so sorry that that happened but I've been feeling like absolute shit all day then I come expecting a warm welcome and all I get is the cold shoulder. No thank you. I'll see you later." I turned to leave wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. I reached the step before Itachi caught me, spinning me around, and slamming me against the front door with a soft thud. The night sky had a slight pink hue from the streaking the sky preparing to become night.

"Deidara you better not leave me." Itachi breathed harshly against my lips.

"And why's that?" I asked stubbornly. Turning my head away, his closeness and warm breathe might…will make me lose my resolve.

"Do you really have to ask?"

I stayed silent, letting my anger wrap around me like a blanket. I tried my best to keep his alluring scent from affecting me. It was becoming extremely difficult. It's Itachi! How am I supposed to resist him? Basically no one can accept maybe Sasori but he has strange taste. But none the less I hardened my resolve.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Come in side and we can talk about it while we eat." Itachi tried to coax me like I was some skittish animal he was trying to get in a pen. It would've worked to if the door hadn't opened right then revealing his little brother with a deep scowl marring his young face. It still amazed me how much they looked alike. Their whole family seemed to closely they resemble each other.

Sasuke's scowl deepened as he looked at his brother. "Itachi mother wants you inside. She has another girl to introduce you to."

"I have a guest," Itachi said calmly. He recaptured his cold demeanor quickly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't tell me that. Tell her." Sasuke stepped outside, leaving the door open for Itachi. He glanced my way then without saying a word left.

I wanted to kick something or scream. Anything to release this horrible frustration.

"Don't worry he always does that." Sasuke huffed as he leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest. It was almost like he was trying to reassure me. There's no way I could ask with out revealing some vital information.

"Leave's without saying anything?"

"Yes, especially when he's upset. He hates when mother tries to set him up. She should know better. He's never going to take any interest in any of them."

I don't know what made me want to ask. It could be our recent fight or I just wanted to know for my own comfort. Although it seemed like Sasuke was doing that all ready without me having to say anything. "Do you think so?"

Sasuke pushed away from the door, he appeared like he was going to answer when the door opened and Itachi stormed out. His gaze felt like cold daggers against my skin. No other emotions radiated off him. Sasuke slid inside and closed the door behind him.

My anger left me with a whoosh. Itachi wanted to have a good time tonight then I messed it up by refusing to go. What a messed up day.

"You okay?"

The sky overhead continued to darken making Itachi hard to see. Instead of answering Itachi grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to and I definitely didn't want to. He wrapped me up in a tight hug. I barely had room to breath. Itachi hid his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"You can't leave." Itachi hugged me tighter. I felt lost for words which is surprising since I'm always talking. I rubbed Itachi's back letting my hands run through his silky hair. He released a relieved sigh. For some reason that little sigh made me blush. I made him do that by rubbing his back?

"I'm not going anywhere." My stomach decided to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

Itachi chuckled softly, breath hitting the back of my neck, sending gooseflesh all over my body. I tried not to let it get to me. I could already feel my body tingle. Can't let those thoughts take over.

"We can't." Itachi's voice drifted to me.

"I know, but God I seriously want to. You're killing me, you know?" I reluctantly pulled away from Itachi before things got too carried away at least on my part. Itachi can always keep his cool no matter what.

Itachi smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing to me. That made it hurt all the more. You can't hug someone like that without have some kind of reaction in the nether region. Luckily my body didn't quite give in to my desires. That was a close one. I can't go in to Itachi's parents with a hard-on at least not with them there.

"We should go in," Itachi said. Eyes glimmering in the night.

"Lead the way." My voice cracked over my words. Itachi's beauty was unfathomable. The harsh lights from the street did nothing to diminish his beauty. The little moonlight there was enhanced it making him look ethereal.

Itachi turned to grab the door knob when a car honking made us turn. Someone jumped out of the car and made their way toward us. Itachi smirked a little when a guy with shark like teeth and blue hair stepped on to the porch.

"Yo Itachi what's up man?" Kisame asked.

My stomach hit the floor then tied together in knots. What's he doing here? "I thought you weren't coming," Itachi said.

Kisame looked my way then back to Itachi. "Even though you have who you want here I thought I'd come anyway."

Itachi asked Kisame to go when he thought I wasn't? I wanted to go home again. My phone saved me from having to say anything. I grabbed it, flipped it open and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"How's it going?" Sasori asked.

Itachi mouthed he'd be inside. I nodded while I watched him and Kisame go inside laughing about something. Itachi laughing with someone other than me made me see red. Great I think I'm jealous.

"You'll never guess who just showed up," I said instead of answering Sasori's question.

"Who?" I could clearly hear the puzzlement in his voice.

"Kisame."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"He must've asked him when you said no."

"Yeah, thought that too."

"And now you're a little peeved and maybe just a little jealous." I pulled the phone away from my ear and glared at it. Can Sasori read minds now?

"How'd you know?" I asked suspiciously, looking around the yard like Sasori might jump out and surprise me.

"I know you. Now go inside and get over it. Kisame is Itachi's friend. Go get to know him and I'll see you tomorrow." Sasori hung before I could say anything.

I closed my phone took a deep breath and followed his advice. I don't know anything about Itachi and how he interacts with other people. I straightened my back and walked through the door ready to face Kisame and Itachi. Hoping against hope that I'd learn more about Itachi.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 36 is done

Chapter 37 will be posted soon


	37. Chapter 37

Wow! Here's Chapter 37 I hope you enjoy it!

Everyone is simply awesome and amazing and many other things that I can't think of right now. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I must say wow once again and thank you so much again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

It took me a minute to find Itachi and Kisame, but what greeted my eyes was not very comforting. Most of the guests were seated at a long table that must've been set up when I was outside or else I'm just not that observant and Itachi sat next to a pretty blonde with big blue eyes, which she kept batting at Itachi. Kisame sat right next to him looking completely bored. Itachi was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't notice me sit next to Kisame.

"Yo boring isn't it?" Kisame asked when I sat down.

I tried to keep my eyes on him, but my they kept wandering over to Itachi who was smirking at something the blonde said. I had the strangest urge to growl at her to stay away from Itachi. I forced myself to look Kisame in the eye and answer his question. "Yes it is. My parents used to drag me to these kinds of things all the time then they finally got that point that I didn't want to go although I still have to go once in a while." My eye twitched when I heard the girls' high pitched laugh. Seriously who in their right mind who want to have anything to do with someone who sounded like that?

"Don't read too much into. It's all Mrs. Uchiha's doing. Nothing more."

I wrinkled my nose, lip curling in distaste. "I know. How can he stand it though?" I risked a glance Itachi's way. The blonde was looking the other way and Itachi had his hand over face like he was pain. It sure didn't look that way earlier then again Itachi probably had a lot of practice saying the right things and acting like he was having a good time.

"She'll get bored with him soon. She always does. His mom has been trying to set them up for the past year. The only thing she likes about him is his looks and her attention span is shorter than a fly's." Kisame reached for his water while I contemplated what he said.

Itachi's mom has been trying to get them together for a while now? Why couldn't she see that they were never going to get together and not just because I was part of the picture. Itachi doesn't want someone who's pretty to look at and that is all the girl seems to have going for her. At least from my point of view. The green eyed monster that was stirred in me earlier relaxed with the knowledge that Itachi would never fall for her. But it still irks me to know that every time he went to something like this his mom flung beautiful ladies at him. No matter what Itachi's mine and that's the way it's going to stay. I nodded to myself, not registering that there was food on my plate till that moment.

I poked at my food. The salad that was served was probably top of the line, but to me all I saw was wilted lettuce and nothing that stirred my appetite. "You're not going to eat?" Kisame startled me out of my thoughts. I sucked in a breath to calm my fast beating heart.

"Nah I'm not feeling too well." I put my fork down, pushing away from the table. I couldn't follow Sasori's advice today. Tonight's events were causing me a headache. Sharp slices of pain occurred at the back of my head. I wanted to stay for Itachi. I don't think me being sick at his party thing would make him feel too good so time to go while I still could.

"You're leaving?" Kisame took a quick peek at Itachi, who was still talking to the pretty blonde. She twirled her long hair around her index finger and snapped her gum. I was getting annoyed just watching her waste Itachi's time.

"Yeah, not feeling too well."

I wanted to tell Itachi. I also didn't want to interrupt him. I didn't. "Can you tell Itachi I'll see him at school tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I don't think…" Kisame pursed his lips silencing whatever he wanted to say. He probably thought it was none of his business. "I'll tell him. See ya later Deidara."

I nodded my thanks. I barely made it to the door before I was stopped. A strong grip took hold of my wrist, manacling me to whoever had me. The touch was warm and dry around my wrist, sending little jolts through me despite the pounding in my head. "And where do you think you're going?" Hot breath burst across my ear, tendrils of pleasure coiled themselves around me ready for round two with Itachi.

"Home," I whispered barely able to contain my groan that was ripped from throat.

"You can't even say good bye before you leave." Itachi yanked me, turning me to face him. Luckily the all the guests were focused on the food being served to them for the next course.

I swallowed, my headache pounding in time with my heart. "You looked busy."

"Deidara, I know it sucks to see, but I swear that none of them mean anything to me. No one my mom puts in front of me appeals to me unless it was you." The last was said so low I thought for sure I was hearing things because of the pain I was in.

"Now I don't want you going anywhere if you're not feeling well. Where do you feel ill?"

I held my forehead, to show Itachi where, and to stave off the light headed feeling. "Headache," I mumbled, stumbling a little when Itachi leaned me against his side.

"I already asked my mom and she said that you can stay the night if need be. Now come to my room where you can lay down."

I'm not even sure I said anything the next thing I knew Itachi was helping me lay down in his bed. "You know I didn't think I'd get you in my bed this soon." Itachi joked, noticeably nervous. Of what I could only guess.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a wave of dizziness hitting when I tried to sit up.

"Lay back down and I'll go get you something to take away your headache."

"But…" I attempted one more time to get up. Itachi was on me faster than I would have thought. He straddled me, keeping me down. Through the weird haze of pain my body started to register the growing hardness against my leg and my own penis coming to life with Itachi sitting on me like that.

"You have to stay right here. If you move out of the bed you will not like the consequences." Slowly Itachi detached himself from me. He was probably trying to avoid any contact with my member. Who knows what might happen? I desperately wanted to find out, but was too worn out to try.

Itachi breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. I followed his example until I became dizzy again. The ache in my head diffused any sexual thought my mind and body wanted to do.

"Stay." Itachi glared at me.

"But Itachi are you okay?" I asked, recalling how nervous he seemed when he first helped me in bed.

"I'm all right. Believe me you don't want to know."

"Try me."

"Well…" A light pink hue took over Itachi's normally pale cheeks. "Having you in bed is going to be hard to ignore and I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you even with you not feeling well."

I laid there in stunned silence. Iatchi thought he might jump me even in my vulnerable state? That's fine by me. It might even make me feel better. But Itachi was having a hard time with the whole thing.

"I can go home in a little bit. If you think that might make it easier."

"No, you should stay here. My mom already notified your parents."

"You know I can sleep on the couch or something." I moved to get out of bed, but Itachi was on me again, pressing me into the mattress with such sweet pressure I thought my head might explode.

"No you don't. You'll stay here and we'll share the bed."

"What about your parents?" My throat was suddenly very dry.

"They'll think I'm sleeping on the floor or something." Itachi gently nibbled at my jaw. My body became very hot, the sensation of his lips barely touching my skin was almost too much to handle.

"Itachi," My body trembled underneath his. Itachi seemed to come to senses again.

"Damn," Itachi whispered harshly. He scrambled off and headed straight for the door. "I'll bring you something to take then you need to rest. I have to go back to the party for a few minutes then I'll be right back." I nodded, my eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Sounds good," I said. I watched Itachi leave then fell into a weird state of being part awake and asleep. Someone handed me some pills and pressed a glass of water against my lips. Then I really fell asleep without any notion when Itachi might be back to keep me warm.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 37 is done

Chapter 38 will be posted soon


	38. Chapter 38

Yay! Here's Chapter 38 I hope you enjoy it!

Hello everyone *waves* you guys are so completely and utterly wonderful. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. There will be a lime (I think it's called) in this chapter. I sure did have a fun time writing this chapter ;) A great big thank you to everyone once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

**Warning: Sexual content**

* * *

A warm hand travelled up my side, gooseflesh popping up where the hand touched. I turned toward the hand that was giving me little tingles of pleasure. "Itachi?" My voice was raspy. I opened blurry eyes to see Itachi outlined with the little moonlight that pushed through the closed blinds.

"Shhh don't want to wake up any one in the house." I could almost see the smirk on Itachi's face as his hand moved to my stomach, fingers ghosting over my flesh, barely making contact with skin, driving crazy for more contact.

_Wait when did I take off my clothes?_ The only thing that I had was my boxers, which was a little disappointing considering what was happening to me right now.

"Um…do you happen to know what happened to my clothes?" I asked not sure why it was important at the moment.

Itachi chuckled. "You don't remember?"

I searched my brain, but nothing of the past few hours was clear except having a horrible headache then passing out in Itachi's bed fully clothed. "No I don't remember. I'd think I remember you taking my clothes off." I colored at my statement. The heat of my blush travelling down to my neck and possibly my chest, it was disconcerting not being able to remember anything. I closed my eyes catching little snippets of memory. Itachi coming back into the room, helping me undress then nothing.

"I only remember you coming in and helping me undress, I think." I shook my head, trying to get my memory back.

"Hey stop that your headache might come back if you keep shaking your head like that. I'm glad you remember that. You went back to sleep right after that." Itachi molded his body to my side, reminding me about what he was doing before our discussion of my missing clothes. I arched into him not caring about anything other than being closer to him.

"Itachi?" I didn't know what I was asking, but I didn't understand exactly what was happening. Didn't Itachi tell me that we couldn't do anything until I passed English? Or something like that. My brain was one big muddled mess.

"Deidara I need…want…" Itachi couldn't form a coherent sentence. Guess am not the only one with a fuzzy head right now. Itachi pulled me close to him, lips descending on mine, a muffled moan escaped through mine when he nipped at my bottom lip. Itachi took the opportunity slip his tongue in my mouth, the kiss going from desperate to tender. He explored my mouth engaging our tongues in sensual dance that nearly blew the top of my head off. Itachi cupped my face before pulling away. I lost all sign of his body heat when a small lamp turned on, blinding me for a moment. I looked around blurry eyed, catching sight of a clock that read it was already midnight.

"I want to be able to see you," Itachi explained my unanswered question as he crawled back into bed.

Itachi attacked my neck as soon as he was next to me. He nipped, licked, and sucked at every part of my skin that set my body aflame. I was already hard by the time he moved to my nipple. I held his head there while he applied a little bit of teeth to the sensitive nub sending a zing of arousal coursing through my body. "Itachi." I breathed his name like a prayer. I could lie here forever with Itachi and be the happiest person in the world. Itachi moved from one to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. I ran my hands through his silky mane of hair, relishing the fact the it was loose and hanging around him. As he moved from my stomach to my navel, his hair tickled my stomach making me laugh a little as he brushed soft kisses along my stomach, muscles jumping with the lightest of touches.

Itachi dipped his tongue in my belly button, making me nearly shoot off the bed. Itachi's dark eyes met mine. He put a hand on my abdomen pushing me back to a lying down position. "Don't worry Deidara there's only more pleasure to come." Itachi's eyes were hooded and showed nothing but pure lust. An excited thrum ran through my body as Itachi lowered himself closer and closer to my straining cock. His hot breath hit my aching member making it jump when he got closer to my encased dick. He looked at me with a smirk as he fingered the hem of my boxers. I visibly swallowed. I almost came with Itachi's breath hitting me so it was fair to say I didn't think I was going to be lasting very long. Instead of pulling down my boxers Itachi massaged my inner thighs and trailing light kissed along my legs, paying special attention to the backs of my knees. The skin behind my knees to my surprise and delight was very sensitive. Itachi laid another kiss to the back of my knee, my eyes fluttered closed letting Itachi have full control over my body. Not that he didn't already.

"Deidara," Itachi whispered hotly against my ear, startling me out of relaxed state. He smiled down at me and I smiled shyly back. He looked down at my boxers and I nodded. His smiled widened, nearly giving me a heart attack with how beautiful he looked. Itachi grabbed the hem of my boxers and pulled them quickly. My cock hit my stomach and I looked at Itachi a blush coloring my cheeks. He stared at me for so long, such an intense look of lust and something else. Pre-come leaked from the tip of my member and Itachi licked his lips. He went to lower himself on the bed, but I stopped him.

"Wait, you're not nearly naked enough." I smiled when Itachi looked down at his own boxers. He smirked and chucked his boxers. He was about to go to my cock again when I pulled him against me and kissed him fiecerly, arousal clouding my brain. When I pulled back Itachi's lips were pink, puffy, and parted slightly. I nipped at his bottom lip then licked it to soothe it. I was on my side, looking at Itachi's chest heave, trying to regain his breath. I glanced at his throbbing cock and bit my lower lip. I grabbed his hand in mine and brought them both down on both of cocks. We both released a breath. Itachi met my eyes when our hands pumped our members. Our pre-come mixed together to make it slick enough for both of our cocks, making it easier to move our hands together. My breath hitched and my balls drew up. A fire lit in my belly, I tried to stave off my orgasm a little bit longer, but Itachi's word broke whatever control I had over my body.

"Come with me Deidara," Itachi said as we both arched, come covering our hands and coating our stomachs. It took a while to come back down from my euphoric ride, but when I did I found Itachi gazing at me with such a tender look. It took me a moment to regain my composure. We were a mess. I brought my hand covered in our mixed seed and licked it, loving the flavor of Itachi and I mixed together.

Itachi moaned. "You're going to be the cause of my death I just know it." Itachi hid his face in his pillow.

I laughed. "And why do you say that?" Itachi met my eyes and I flicked my tongue out cleaning my fingers one by one.

He groaned. "Because you do that. If you keep that up I'm going to have to take a shower to relieve myself."

I cocked my head to the side a lecherous smile taking over my lips. "But we can just give each other a hand again." I winked at Itachi earning me the rare sight of his cheeks gaining a lovely shade of pink.

"We can't. I allow one slip and that's it."

"Does it really count when you're the one who initiated it?"

"Yes."

"That's pure B.S!" I laughed when Itachi pounced on me and pulled me close to him.

"It may be pure B.S. as you say, but we have to stick to it starting now."

"If you say so." I yawned drawing a yawn from Itachi.

"I say so and now we have to go to sleep because we still have to go to your house in the morning to get your stuff for school."

"We still have to go to school tomorrow?" I whined, pulling Itachi's arm more securely around me. The smell of sweat, sex, and something purely Itachi hit my nose. I could feel the stirrings of arousal just from the smell of everything together. I kept my mind on other things. It worked a little bit, but one false move and I'd lose all the control that I had over myself.

"Of course now go to sleep."

"Fine," I grumbled with a small smile. School didn't seem too bad with the knowledge that Itachi was there to guide me along the right path.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 38 is done

Chapter 39 will be posted soon


	39. Chapter 39

Yay! Here's Chapter 39 XD I hope you enjoy it!

Hello again lovely people. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone to bits and pieces! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The bed shifted waking me from one of the best dreams ever. Itachi and I had quite a lot of fun in it. Itachi initiated a sexual encounter, which is a big surprise to me since he's always trying to control how much action we get. Not very much. What a sweet dream. I stretched my arms over my head. Hearing bones crack and pop. The covers slipped down my body creating a chill. I slowly opened my eyes. Itachi's room swam in my blurry vision. I found myself naked as the day I was born. I grabbed the covers and pulled them up to my chest.

A chuckle filtered in the room from the door. Itachi stood against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Already dressed for the day. How long have I been asleep? He prowled toward me. His gaze roved over my body from head to toe. Not shy about drinking in every inch of skin he could. I blushed from the sudden hungry interest Itachi's dark eyes took on. My heart skipped a beat the closer he got. I swear it beat a little faster with every step he took. He smiled languidly when he got to the foot of the bed never taking his eyes off me.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Itachi sat on the side of the bed. One of his hands caressed my legs through the sheet. The heat of his hand shot through me like a jolt of lightening, sending it straight to my already interested prick. He stroked my naked flesh through the sheet. I moaned, head falling back almost hitting the head board. My eyes glazed over as my attention zeroed in on Itachi ready to do anything he asked me at the moment. He leaned forward, hand still traveling up and down my leg. I thought he was going to kiss me but he bypassed my lips. Gently he pressed his lips against my ears. Light puffs of breath hit my ear, sparking desire to shoot through my veins, anticipating Itachi's next move. He inhaled deeply lips curving into a smile with my sharp intake of breath. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. Trembling I waited while my body became hyperaware of everything single thing Itachi did. He took a deep breath and said, "You better get dressed fast or I might have to leave you behind." He leaned away a smile adorning his face. I frowned, hoping he was kidding about leaving me behind. My excitement flagged with the mention of getting ready for school.

My mouth fell open at Itachi's mirth. "Tease."

Itachi put a finger under my chin closing my mouth. "Yup, now hurry." Itachi pecked my lips. He grabbed my hand while I was in a daze and hauled me out of bed. His gaze turned in to a heated caress over my bare skin. Gooseflesh covered my body. It was freezing without my covers. Itachi didn't seem to mind taking in an eye full of my ass. "We have to have more slip ups like last night." His eyes held a wicked leer, shocking my cock to stand at attention. I squeezed my eyes tight thinking of anything to make it go away. Even a grandma in lingerie wasn't enough to make the lustful gleam of Itachi's eyes disappear from my memory.

Last night's dream hit me like a ton of bricks while trying to drive away my erection the visions only fueled it more. I shivered from the pictures that flew across my mind's eye. It was so incredibly vivid. How could I have ever thought it was a dream? It also explained my nudity.

"Deidara if you don't move right now I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my hands off you." Itachi's words got me moving. Although not moving toward the goal I wanted instead of going straight to Itachi like every single cell in my body screamed at me to do, I went to my clothes and put them on hastily.

When I finally dressed Itachi grabbed his backpack. "Let's go get your stuff then we'll head to school." Itachi's heady looks of lust were gone, replaced Itachi's normal seriousness. It was intoxicating to be wanted by Itachi so badly. It was also nice to have him back to normal. I loved all sides of Itachi. I secretly prayed for the lustful Itachi to make another appearance soon. Hopefully when I wasn't sick and wouldn't mistake it for another dream.

Itachi's words made me stop in the door way. "Wait." Itachi stopped. He turned toward me. "I have my car. I can meet you at school."

"No way! You're coming with me." Itachi glared at me. Daring me to question him.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, but wouldn't it be easier if…"

"No..." Itachi pointed at me. "You come with me."

Itachi grabbed my hand; little sparks of desire licked a trail of fire along my skin. One simple touch from Itachi was incredible. My breath hitched and he pulled me along out of his room. He seemed reluctant to leave like he had unfinished business which we did if I had any say in the matter. He let our hands slip from one another. The loss was immediate. The moment we hit the living room Itachi's nearness to me was gone replaced with how he normally treats me in public. It was disconcerting how fast it happened. Sadness washed over for a second then I pushed it down. If Itachi wasn't ready to tell his parents then I had to respect that. I haven't even told my parents, but I'll wait until Itachi's ready. I just hope that the girl from last night no longer plays a part in his life. I know I have nothing to worry about from Itachi, but her I might. On the up side Sasori will be happy to know Kisame is a good guy. But then again he might punch me for mentioning something about Kisame since he claims he doesn't like him like that.

Itachi and I got in his car and drove to my house. It was silent, but it felt comfortable just to be next Itachi. My eyelids drooped as we pulled into my driveway. Man I'm still tired. I didn't get as much sleep as I'm used to.

"I'll wait while you grab your stuff," Itachi said.

"I'll be right back." I got out of the car in time to see Sasori heading for his truck. His head swiveled in my direction and he stomped over to me, meeting me at my front door.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Sasori growled, baring his teeth. He reminded me of a wolf and one of my parents rolled into one.

I held my hand up and waved. "Nice to see you too." I opened my front door. My parents were gone as usual. Sasori stayed on my heels all the way to my room.

"You don't know how to use your phone or something?"

"Jeez, why are you so pissed off?" I asked while I rummaged through my closet. I settled on a faded pair of jeans and an old black shirt.

The vein on Sasori's forehead looked like it was going to explode. "Oh, I don't know. My best friend goes out for a night and doesn't come back until the morning. I think there might be a cause to be concerned."

Sasori was huffing and puffing. I dropped my clothes and hugged him. He pushed me away with a scowl.

"You were worried about me!" I was amazed. It never occurred to me that Sasori might be concerned that I never came back home last night. Itachi contacted my parents and they were the only ones I thought about calling.

I put my hand on Sasori's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry. Last night I had a horrible headache and ended up spending the night at Itachi's. Next time I'll let you know."

Sasori sniffed, distancing himself from me. "Fine. And just so you know I wasn't worried." Sasori's brow furrowed as I grinned at him. How did I get so lucky to have a friend like him? I don't know, but I'm very grateful.

"Uh-huh." I smiled, picking up my clothes. Sasori kept denying that he cared as I made my way to the bathroom to change. My little red-haired friend is so funny to tease. Especially when he gets all red in the face and his nostrils flare. Totally worth getting hit in the head for. Most of the time.

"I really don't care!" Sasori yelled. That was the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

My grin stayed in place all the way back to the car. Sasori was gone by the time I left the bathroom. He's always so funny when he's embarrassed. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. We made our way to school with me smiling like a goof all the way.

Itachi stayed by my side as I went to my locker. For some reason I got the impression he didn't want to leave my side. I couldn't figure out why. I opened my locker when a flash of blue entered my vision.

"Hey Itachi we still on for tonight?" I closed my locker to find Kisame talking to Itachi.

"Seven, my place." Itachi turned to me. "And you're coming too."

"What?" Confusion didn't begin to describe what I felt.

"We're going to start our book report."

"Already?"

"Already what?" Sasori asked. He sneaked up behind me without giving any warning. At least he's talking to me. I was worried that he might not want to after this morning.

I looked at all the people and felt a smirk form on my lips. "We are going to start our book reports and that includes you." I poked Sasori in the forehead, earning me a snarl. I smiled even wider. What a great way to help Sasori figure out if he wants Kisame as a friend or something a little bit more. "It'll be me, you, Itachi and Kisame." Sasori's eyebrow shot into his hairline. Before he could object I sling my arm over his shoulder and pulled him a way, grinning at Itachi while Sasori fought against my hold.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 39 is done

Chapter 40 will be posted soon


	40. Chapter 40

Yay! Here's Chapter 40 XD I hope you enjoy it!

Hello to all the awesome people. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all are so amazing. I love you guys. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

As we walked down the hall Sasori pushed me away almost slamming me into the lockers all the while I kept smiling. "You are officially an idiot!" Sasori growled, scrubbing his face with his hands. We stood in front of the door to our first class. Sasori and I got many glares aimed our way from not even trying to move to accommodate the swelling mass of bodies that wanted to get in the class. Not that I cared at the moment. I was high from teasing Sasori.

"You know you shouldn't call people names." Sasori became more aggravated the longer I smiled at him.

Sasori sagged against the wall allowing the building of sweaty bodies to flood through the door like a broken dam. For the first time that morning I saw the bags under his eyes. They looked like two bruises, knowing Sasori it might be true, but the rest of him was worn to the bone too. His hair was messy, his clothing in disarray. On closer inspection he was haggard. His blood shot eyes gazed at me through drooping lids. Knowing him he wouldn't last the rest of the day. Without thinking I grabbed Sasori by the forearm and pulled him away from the class and down through the halls. Not wanting to get caught sneaking out of school I kept my pace as steady and fast as possible without looking like I was running away. Sasori thankfully followed me without much of a fight. Looks like the ruckus I made earlier took all the fight out of him.

We ended up in the parking lot and got to his truck without any problems. My heart raced as I pushed him into the passenger seat, nearly lifting him in the truck. I pulled his keys out of his backpack and ran around to the drivers' side. The keys kept slipping from my grasp. I knew once I drove his truck without his permission I was in deep shit and would probably be visiting Hell sooner rather than later, but Sasori needed to get away and frankly it had been a long time since I came to school and ditched during it. Not counting recently when I stayed home just because. This form of action was not going to win me any favors with Itachi. I had to make sure my best friend was all right and screw anyone who doesn't understand the need to know. Sasori was asleep by the time I put the key in the ignition. I put the truck in drive and didn't look back as I drove out of the parking lot and away from school which became smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.

I let my mind wonder to the events of last night before shying away. The initiative that Itachi took last night was unbelievable. Sweat beaded on my brow at the thought of Itachi was going to react. I had to text him when I got the chance, but the idea made my stomach turn over. This was not going to go well. Itachi might not have anything to do with me after this. Yeah this was going to be a horrible conversation. First, Sasori. I'd worry about Itachi when I saw him again. He would not like the idea of me leaving. _I might have to start looking for another tutor after this. _I frowned as I pulled into Sasori's driveway. _Only one way to find out._

I put the truck in park and pulled out my cell phone. I let Itachi know what I did and why I did it. I probably wouldn't get a response right away which was fine by me. I didn't really want to know what he was going to say. But I hoped he'd understand and hopefully let me go to his house tonight to work on our reports or some of the activities that happened last night, either or.

Sasori grunted in his sleep as he slowly woke from his nap. "Morning sleepyhead." I whispered not wanting to startle him awake.

Sasori rubbed his eyes, scanning his surroundings in a daze. "So we really ditched school?" Sasori yawned as he got out of the truck.

"Yeah are you mad?" I handed him his key which he surprisingly didn't snatch away from me.

"Honestly?" I nodded. We walked up the path and to his front door, his eyes still drooping. He was barely going to make inside the house without passing out. "Nah, I don't think I can stay awake another minute."

It suddenly hit me why he looked so out of it. "You stayed up all night worrying about me?"

"Deidara don't be a fool."

Sasori sat heavily on the couch while I closed the door, shutting out the light that made Sasori squint. "You were ranting and raving about it earlier."

"So what if I did? You're my friend I have a right to worry."

I sat next to Sasori putting my bag by my feet. "Yeah you do, but not to the point of hurting your health. You don't get bags like that because of one night. What else is going on?"

Sasori dragged his knuckles together focusing on a spot on the carpet. "I'm having some problems grade wise, not exactly as bad as you especially in English, but enough to get my parents attention. They want me to start working a lot harder to do well. I've been staying up to study longer." Before I could comment on how Sasori should tell his parents to suck it he nodded off. On top of worrying, he was trying to do better in school. I made a mental note to ask Itachi if he might be able to help, if he was still talking to me when my phone rang.

My stomach plummeted to my feet then shot back filling with thousands upon thousands of butterflies that had nothing better to do than make me feel ill. I answered my phone without looking at the caller I.D. I knew who it was. "Hey Itachi," I said, waiting for his reply all the while Sasori snored in his sleep.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 40 is done

Chapter 41 will be posted soon


	41. Chapter 41

Yay! Here's Chapter 41 XD I hope you enjoy it!

Hi to all the cool and rockin peeps XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Love you guys! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Deidara, where the hell are you?" Itachi's voice floated from the other side of the line. I cringed from the icy tone of his voice. I tried to shake off the feeling of loss it brought with it.

"I'm at Sasori's house." I got up and started pacing around the living room. I was afraid Sasori might be able to hear Itachi's cold voice from where I sat next to him. He wasn't exactly hiding how mad at me he was.

"Why did you ditch?" Itachi growled.

I gripped the phone hard, pressing it against my ear to the point it started to hurt. Sucking in deep breath I repeated what I told Itachi in my text. "Sasori was practically falling asleep in the hall way. On instinct I grabbed him and headed for his truck. I drove him home and now he's sleeping soundly."

"Is that a reason not to come back to school?" Itachi responded, not quite as upset, but the anger boiled beneath the surface.

"It is when I'm part of the reason he's so tired. He stayed up half the night worrying about me because I didn't let him know I wasn't coming home last night." I was tired from the conversation. Either Itachi accepted it or not. I hoped he did. _Sasori said he was studying, maybe Itachi…_

"He also told me that he's been staying up late to study to get better grades. He's exhausting himself which I'm sure isn't helping his grades. Do you think you can tutor him too?" I asked, silently crossing my fingers. It might mean no time alone with Itachi for a while, while we study, but if it would help Sasori then I'm all for it.

Itachi stayed quiet on the other line for a while. The only indication that he didn't hang up on me was his light breath puffing through the phone. Itachi grunted then sighed. "I'll help him, but that might mean me finding you another tutor for a little bit."

My jaw hit the ground. "Say what? Can't you tutor both of us?" I wandered into the kitchen, trying to keep my voice from reaching Sasori's ears.

Itahci chuckled from my outburst. I bet he was smirking. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from growling. Then I smiled, that meant he wasn't mad anymore at least for the most part. I smiled to myself. "I can, but I won't. It's more beneficial for me to tutor one person at a time. That way we are all on the same page. I do not like to divide my attention between two projects. I prefer to tackle one task at a time. It's either you or Sasori."

"Well then tutor Sasori. I think I'm doing a little better in English."

I heard a muffled laugh. Itachi was no doubt trying to cover it up. "Jeez thanks a lot."

"No you are doing a little better. That is true, but there were so many more things I wanted to teach you. I think you make a great student." There was something deceptively wicked about Itachi's tone. It sent tendrils of arousal coursing through my veins. Yep, this was going to suck. I groaned into the phone, not able to make another response. "Which reminds I had something planned during gym that we could try, but since you're not here I can't put my plan into action, well I could, but it wouldn't nearly be as fun if you were here."

Itachi was trying to kill me. This was my punishment for ditching school, it had to be. "You have to be kidding me?" I pleaded. The thought of doing anything sexual in school was such a turn on.

"Now you'll never know if I really had something planned or not."

"You're so cruel." I leaned my forehead against the refrigerator door, letting the cool surface calm down my flaming body. My heart jammed hard against my chest the longer I thought about Itachi naked, in the locker room fondling himself, biting his bottom lip to keep any sound from passing his lips all the while sweat dripped down his body, muscles tensing as he neared his release. I swallowed thickly. This is not helping.

"Deidara are you listening to me?"

I jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. It's like he knew what I was thinking about. I shook my head, trying to rid it of all the wonderfully sinful thoughts I conjured up. "Yeah, here."

"Do you agree?"

"With what?"

Itachi heaved a sigh. "I'm only going to repeat myself one more time. I was saying I'll continue to tutor you and I'll ask Kisame to tutor Sasori."

That stopped any and all thoughts of Itachi buck naked in the locker room or almost all. "Seriously?" I asked doubtfully. My lips were pulled down in a frown. I didn't know Kisame did so well in school. That was beside the point though. The point was if he accepted then I was a dead man for sure. Sasori would not be pleased.

"Yes his grades are only second to mine. You might know that if you're name wasn't so far from the top."

"Hey, hey it'll go up the a little more with my new and improved grades."

"Well even one more spot would be a success."

"Do you have to suck so much?"

"I don't know. Do I _suck_?"

For some reason my face flamed up with Itachi's voice carrying a certain roughness with the way he pronounced suck. "Yes you do." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the counter. Still not feeling too comfortable in my clothes. My pants were a little tight and Itachi was not helping matters.

"Well I'll ask Kisame and see you later. Next time don't just run off all right."

"I'll try not to." I can't make any promises. I run off impulses a good portion of the time.

"I'll talk to you later. I have to get back to class."

"You're talking to me while class is still going?"

"I asked to go to bathroom, but I think the teacher might think I have a digestive problem if I'm gone any longer."

I grinned, so hard my face hurt. "I'll talk to you later."

Itachi hung up and it didn't even bother me that he didn't say good bye at least not that much. I walked back to Sasori, tossing my phone on the couch by him. Somehow I was able to rouse him enough to get him to his room. With Sasori sleeping soundly I flopped down on the couch and watched T.V. falling asleep myself. The door bell ringing woke me up. I wobbled over to the door like a drunkard, sleep still trying to claim me. Itachi and Kisame stood before me. Kisame looked a little blue around the gills. He scowled at me like I ran over his puppy.

Kisame pushed past me without warning, knocking me to the side. I glanced at Itachi and he shrugged, letting himself in. "How?" I asked, not sure what the hell I was asking.

"We said we'd work on our reports together we just changed locations."

"Ah, then," I scratched the back of my head. "What?"

"We're here to work on our reports and Kisame will start tutoring Sasori also. Oh and here are your car keys." I poked my head outside to see my car in my driveway. "Kisame drove my car here and I drove yours. Now let's get started." Itachi closed the door while I tried to process what was happening. My sleep fogged brain could only hold onto snippets of what Itachi told me.

"Where's your friend?" Kisame's gravelly voice asked next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was mad and I couldn't figure out why. Last night he was cool and now today he was all huffy and pissed. _I wonder what's stuck in his craw._

"I'll go get him." I scampered away from Kisame, not wanting to be around him. I knocked softly on Sasori's door. He was stretching as I opened it. Sleep drooped eyes stared at me for a minute before registering who I was.

"Deidara what's with all the commotion?" Sasori swung his legs off the bed, letting them dangle over the mattress.

"Itachi and Kisame are here you to work on our reports."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well Itachi asked Kisame to tutor you and I guess he wanted to get started right away." That woke Sasori up.

"What did you just say?"

"He said I'll be tutoring you. Now get up and get your ass in here. I don't have all night," Kisame said from the doorway. Anger rolling off him in waves. Sasori was also seething at the blue haired man and me as well. Sasori marched up to Kisame, stared up at him then slammed the door in his face.

"You better start talking now."

There was no escape from my fiery red headed friend.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 41 is done

Chapter 42 will be posted soon


	42. Chapter 42

Yay! Here's Chapter 42 XD I hope you enjoy it!

Hello everybody! Happy Leap Year Day XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sasori started pacing, hands behind his back. Breath coming in and out in short spurts. _He's definitely plotting my death_. I inhaled deeply not wanting to face Sasori's wrath, but I had no other choice than to tell. Not that it'll make him feel better or save me from certain death.

"Well you see…it goes like this," I wrung my hands together. Sasori glared at me as he made another round in his constant pacing. "I asked Itachi to tutor you." Sasori's pacing slowed down. That got his attention. "He told me he would only tutor one of us at a time and I told him to tutor you. Then he said he could ask Kisame. He has some of the top scores apparently." I shook my head in disbelief. I was still trying to wrap my head around that bit of information. Sasori started walking around the room taking his time with his steps. His glared softened and his hands were at his sides. His bottom lip was between his teeth, chewing on it while he listened to me. I took a shuddering breath, hoping that I by passed all the land mines for the day. "And that's where we are now. Kisame agreed to tutor you and then came by to work on our reports."

At the mention of Kisame tutoring him Sasori grunted. "If he agreed to tutor me then why the hell is he so pissed?"

I countered his question. "He's probably thinking the same thing. Why are you so mad? I thought you wanted to get to know Kisame better." I scrunched up my nose. I wanted to know too.

"I did…do want to get to know him." Sasori slapped a hand over his mouth. "But that's different I don't want him to be my tutor."

I fought an internal battle. Itachi's my tutor. I don't want to be taught by Kisame, but I took a moment to think about it. Sasori's always doing something for me. I feel like I can't even get close to matching his awesomeness. Itachi might be a better fit for Sasori. He's obviously uncomfortable with the idea of Kisame being his tutor. "Do you want Itachi to be your tutor?"

Sasori's head snapped up as he turned around in his pacing and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened then a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He threw his hands up in the air. "I give up. I'll have Kisame be my tutor. There's no way I could stand you whining about wanting to be with Itachi."

I scratched the edge of my nose, pouting. "I wouldn't whine."

"Yes you would. Now go tell those two they can get started. I'm just going to clean up real fast." Sasori's face tinged red. I couldn't help, but gawk. Sasori was blushing. I patted myself down to make sure I was still alive. Yep, I seem to be so what the heck was that about? Maybe about Kisame. Hmmm, something to think about later.

I opened the door and heard hushed voices in a heated argument.

"You do realize I'm going to miss the concert," Kisame said, voice laced with anger.

"Not if you wrap it up quickly." Itachi replied.

I walked in on them pulling out there materials. Kisame was flinging his stuff around. _Seriously, what's this dudes' deal?_ "What concert?" I asked, wanting to know what kind of concert could make Kisame so livid for possibly missing it.

Kisame looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. "Beatle Mania." His gaze pierced me like knives, daring me to make fun of choice in music.

I sat down at the table. "Really? That's cool. I heard they do a pretty good rendition of all things Beatles."

I could feel Itachi's astonished gaze on me. "Yes, but now I have to be here and I might miss it."

"And that's the reason you're so mad?"

"Duh."

I chuckled. Kisame saying 'duh' was classic. "How about instead of tutoring tonight you take Sasori with you? That way you can see if you get along."

Kisame held back a little on his glare, tapping his index finger on the edge of his book. He eyed Itachi out of the corner of his eye. Itachi nodded. "Fine."

"What's fine?" Sasori asked. He changed his clothes. I did a double take. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight black shirt. Sasori rarely dressed like that, only when he's trying to impress someone. Everything clicked into place. I looked between Kisame and Sasori. Sasori was avoiding my gaze at all costs, cheeks once again dusted lightly with a pink hue. Dare I think that Sasori might actually like Kisame? That was definitely going to make going to the concert interesting.

"I'm going to Beatle Mania and so are you. Get your stuff so we can grab some dinner before the show." Kisame was out of his seat, gathering all his things. "Let's go," he said when he saw Sasori stuck to the floor. His breath hitched when Kisame looked at him. Kisame shook his head, leaving Sasori to follow. Sasori seemed too stunned to do anything other than grab his house keys.

_He must have it bad for Kisame. He didn't even blow up at him like I thought he might._

I turned to Itachi with a grin. "They are going to make an interesting duo."

"You have no idea. Glad I got out of going to the concert." Itachi stretched and put his school work in his bag. I watched fascinated with how his shirt almost lifted all the way to reveal his smooth torso never quite revealing any skin. It was teasing me. I huffed with my arms crossed over my chest when Itachi stopped stretching and stood up.

"Let's go to your house and get started."

I groaned. Crap, I don't want to do any work. But Itachi's posture told that there'd be no fighting the inevitable studying. I gathered all my things and locked the bottom lock when we left the house.

We went to my house and set up everything and Itachi started drilling me over stories and poems. I wanted to bang my head against the table when he finally let me have a bathroom break. I finished drying my hands when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered thanking anything and everything for some more free time. "Hello?"

"Deidara you have to help." Sasori sounded frantic. His voice was little higher than normal and he was breathing heavily. My heart jumped in my throat.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I think I like Kisame."

Not what I was expecting. "Don't do that. I thought you were in trouble or something."

"I am. I don't know what to do."

Was I really the best person to ask? I normally went to Sasori for advice. "Wait, you just said that like Kisame," I whispered, covering the phone with my hand.

"Yes."

"And you're asking for my advice?"

"Yes."

"What do you like about him?" It might do good to know what Sasori found attractive about the blue haired man.

"He's controlling, irritating. Man, does he get on my nerves. And he's so infuriating, ordering me around like I'm his slave or something, but it's really getting to me if you know what I mean especially when he's controlling."

It felt like Sasori was nudging me in the side saying 'wink, wink.' He couldn't have painted a better picture if he wanted to. "Yes, I do. No need to go in detail."

"What should I do?"

That's a very good question and I have no idea how to answer.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 42 is done.


	43. Chapter 43

Whew here's Chapter 43. Enjoy!

Ahhh! You guys are so awesome it's not even funny. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Much love going out to you guys. Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I wiped my hands on my jeans. How the hell do I know what to do? I inhaled deeply trying to calm my nerves. "Maybe you should take things slow. Hang out with him a few times to make sure that what you're feeling is not a onetime thing. You should have plenty of opportunity now that he's going to be tutoring you. There's no need to rush." I ran my hand through my hair. I wonder if what I said is even good advice. I don't know. I feel completely lost. Hell most of the time with Itachi I'm flying by the seat of my pants.

Sasori stayed quiet for a few seconds, nothing but the sound of breathing from the other side of the phone. "Did you want to wait with Itachi?"

"No," I said, it was an automatic response. I've always wanted to jump Itachi's bones ever since I started liking him it's been that way. "But you know me I can't really control everything I want to do. I go with my instincts and in some cases it might've been a smarter idea to think through my decisions."

"I understand what you're saying. But you know I have to be in control over everything. It's nice to relinquish control sometimes and just follow your base instincts."

I smiled. "Are you saying you want to be more animalistic with your choices instead of thinking everything through you just want to follow your gut?"

Sasori chuckled. "Yes. It gets tiring thinking everything through. Having a set schedule, never breaking it." Sasori sounded tired. Who knew trying to control everything could so exhausting?

I rubbed the back of my neck. Man, this is tougher than I thought. I thought Sasori would want to take things slower instead of jumping right in. "Then release control and go with what your gut says."

"I don't know." Oh, no Sasori sounded so down. I don't want him to feel down.

"Enjoy the concert and see where things go from there."

A knock resounded through the bathroom. Uh-oh I forgot I have more homework to do. "Deidara did you flush yourself down the toilet or something?" Itachi asked, sounding irritated

"Ah, duty calls my friend," I whispered.

"I can hear. He can be really loud when wants to be."

"Don't need to tell me that." I grinned.

"Geez I didn't need to do know that. Go do something about your guy while I try to figure what to do about mine."

"Still don't know?"

"No, but I'll see what happens and go from there I guess."

"Just have fun and bring me back a souvenir."

"Yeah, right," Sasori said and hung up.

I stuck out my tongue at my phone. I'd bring him back a souvenir. I huffed, closed my phone and opened the door to a very mad Itachi.

"What on earth were you doing in there?"

I could be really dirty with my answer or gross. "Do you really want to know?" I waggled my eyebrows. "All the stories are getting me all hot bothered. I had to take care of some business." I smiled widely before journeying back to my seat. Itachi colored, but kept drilling me all night about everything. So boring.

I kept thinking about Sasori. I hope he's doing okay. Kisame doesn't seem like a bad guy, but I don't want him to hurt Sasori especially since this is the first time Sasori has shown active interest in someone. I don't think he's ever liked anybody before. At least not that I'm know of.

"Deidara, are you listening?" Itachi asked. He sat across from me with his eyes glued to the page yet it still felt like he was glaring at me. He's good. No wonder many people fear the Uchiha glare.

"Nope." I stretched, stood up and closed my book, not caring if I got my ass kicked. I can't think anymore especially about what so and so author wrote about that makes no sense to me. I mean can't anyone write what they mean to say instead of having a million different meanings for each and every line. Come on people.

"I'm going to go play some Zelda. You are free to join. I'm done for the night."

Itachi reluctantly closed his book. He put away his books, sharp black eyes pinned me to the spot. Itachi stalked closer to me every move quick and calculated. My heart jumped when he got into touching distance. "I was going to reward you for being a good student, but since you want to stop that's going to have wait for another time." Itachi breathed in my ear, lips barely touching my earlobe, setting a fire shooting along my veins.

I licked my lips, suddenly very parched. "We can continue if you…" Itachi put a finger to my lips, barely grazing the sensitive skin, yet somehow it made my knees weak.

"No, no you want to play your video game so lead the way." I nodded my head numbly. I just blew it!

I whimpered when Itachi walked away from me and went into my room. That was cruel. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe a little bit of both. I put all my things away and trudged to my room. Itachi sat on the edge of my bed with a smirk on his lips. He knew he was messing with me and he was enjoying it. Sly bastard.

I plopped on the floor in front of him, his legs on either side of my shoulders. I started playing Zelda while Itachi took down my pony tail and started running his hands through my hair. He started massaging my scalp. My head fell forward, the game forgotten. It feels so good. His long nimble fingers worked random patterns along my scalp. My eyes drooped closed when he started kneading the muscles in my neck. A moan fell from my lips, Itachi fingers paused for a moment before resuming their wonderful massaging. My skin was becoming tingly the longer he worked my tension filled muscled. I was starting to think that maybe I could receive my reward when the door bell rang.

Itachi's hands fell away along with his body. I leaned heavily against my bed, eyes droopy and body ready for more wonderful loving. "That's my ride," Itachi said, voice heavy and husky with lust.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute." I held my hands up for him stop. "I need my massage."

Itachi smiled, a lovely smiled that punched me in the heart. No matter what I have to do or read everything is worth it if I can see him smile like that. "Maybe next time, but I warn you I'm going to want one in return."

"No problem as long as it leads us back to the bedroom." I winked at him.

I stood and went to his side ready to give him a kiss. He playfully pushed me away. "If I kiss you I'm not going to want to leave."

"And that's a bad thing."

"It is when it's Kisame on the other side of the door."

"Okay, I understand." I walked Itachi to the door and kissed him on the cheek earning another smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Right of course. Wait what?"

"I'm picking you up. To make sure you go to school and stay."

"I know I haven't been doing too well with that lately."

"You don't need to tell me. I'll see you tomorrow." Itachi opened the door to a pinked cheeked Kisame. His eyes were wide and glassy. He kind of looked a like a deer in headlights well if that deer was a shark.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice was rough and scratchy. I glanced at Itachi; he seemed concerned for his friend, but nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kisame dipped his head to me. I copied his action. I closed the door a little stunned. What happened? I went to bed with no word from Sasori or Itachi on what transpired.

True to his word Itachi picked me up and we went to school together with me falling asleep in the car and on the way to our lockers. Sasori and Kisame yelling at each other woke me up on the spot.

"Get away from me," Kisame yelled at my red headed friend.

"Why should I?" Sasori screamed back, face red as his hair.

"I'm done talking to you. Forget tutoring and everything." Kisame walked away from Sasori, back straight and rigid.

I started running to Sasori's side, but Itachi's arm around my waist stopped me. I looked over my shoulder at him. He shook his head, eyes watching his friend.

"I'm not done talking," Sasori said, rushing after Kisame. He grabbed the taller mans wrist and yanked him into the boys bathroom, everyone who was in there scattered like frightened cockroaches when they entered.

Itachi's arm hung loosely around my waist, but not even his warm touch could dissipate the cold touch that settled in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 43 is done.


	44. Chapter 44

Yay! Here's Chapter 44 I hope you like it.

Holy moly you guys rock. Thank for all the lovely reviews. I love you so much XD Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Instead of trying to find Itachi for lunch I hunted for Sasori. I needed to know he was all right. His fight with Kisame had me worried. I wouldn't be surprised if some punches were thrown. I traversed all of downstairs getting some wicked glares from Itachi, but I texted him what I was doing besides he was trying to talk with Kisame. When he stopped me this morning he seemed just as concerned as I did. I left the cafeteria and ran upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found Sasori leaning against his locker. His fists were clenched at his sides. His face was red, probably still thinking about his fight with Kisame. When he's really mad his face can stay red for a long time. I slowed down, walking cautiously to him. I didn't want to startle him. Luckily, not many people hung out upstairs during lunch. The hall was deserted as I glanced around making sure no one could hear our conversation. It might get a little heated. He might end throwing a few punches my way, but it might help him to talk about whatever the hell happened.

"Hey what's up?" I stood in front of Sasori. He banged his head against his locker, making it rattle. He looked at me with big puffy red eyes. My heart clenched without thinking I pulled him into a hug.

Sasori hugged back before pulling away, sliding down the lockers, butt hitting the ground. I followed his path and sat on the ground in front of him. "I'm an idiot," he said. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.

"No, you're not. I'm the idiot remember." I was trying to get him to smile. I'm not sure if it was working too well.

Sasori lifted his head, the corners of his lips lifting slightly. "Yes, you are, but I think I have to join the club too."

"What? Why?" I scooted to Sasori's side, feeling the cool metal from the locker against my back.

Sasori shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

I touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "I'm here for you. I can do more than talk. I'll listen and I promise that's all I will do. What's going on?"

Sasori stretched out his legs. He stared in front of him, eyes unfocused. "Last night after I talked to you I decided to be a little more daring. Not my best move." He shifted uncomfortably, squirming next to me. I had the urge to squirm too. I've never seen Sasori so out of it. Not over a person. _He must really like Kisame._ Even though Sasori told me as much yesterday it still blew my mind. I guess you never know who you're going to fall for. "After the concert Kisame drove me home and walked me to my door. We actually got along after the initial shock of yesterday and we were laughing about one of the Beatles falling off the stage. I think he was drunk or high or something, it was hilarious though. He got right back on stage and rocked out like nothing happened." Sasori looked dazed like Kisame did last night. His eyes glazed over and his cheeks turned pink. "When I opened the door I had this overwhelming urge to kiss him even though I knew it wasn't a good idea. I turned back to Kisame who was bouncing on the balls of his feet he seemed nervous or something. I don't know what on earth came over me, but I put my hands on his face and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him. He didn't do anything for a few seconds then he kissed me back and it felt…" Sasori touched his lips like he could still feel the tingle from the kiss. "He pulled away from me breathing hard, face red and started yelling at me. He said that he didn't like me at all that he was just humoring Itachi, doing him a favor, nothing more nothing less. He said he didn't know me at all and how dare I touch him in such a familiar way like I had the right." Sasori choked on his words, eyes glinting with unshed tears. Pure rage swam through my veins. Kisame had no right to say such things to Sasori. I saw red as Sasori continued, clearing his throat. "I stood there shocked then I regained my senses and started yelling at him too which continued this morning. He doesn't want to be near me now or ever I guess. I really blew it. I shouldn't have done anything."

"Sasori you were following your gut there's nothing wrong with that. Kisame had no right to talk to you like that."

"I know, but the thing is I think he does like me or at least I thought he did. All night long when we started getting along he made it a point to touch me any chance he could and a few times I caught him staring at me, but then he went berserk when I kissed him so I was way off. I can usually read people pretty well at least I thought I could."

"You can. He's just a douche bag."

I scratched my head. What's up with Kisame? He sounds bi-polar or something. His mood swings have Sasori questioning himself. I don't like that. He hurt Sasori. I can't let this go.

"Deidara, don't do anything that's going to make it worse. Just let it go."

It's like Sasori can read my mind. "I'm not going to do anything. Hey I'll tell you what Itachi will tutor you tonight. I think I can do everything on my own for the next few days or so."

"No that's okay. I think I'll be fine."

"I insist. I'll go tell him right now." I hugged Sasori one more time and then took off before he could stop me. I had a big blue dude to talk to.

I ran all the way to the cafeteria with only one thing on my mind. Kisame. I spotted Itachi and Kisame talking and I don't know what came over me. My face heated up, my hands balled into fists and blood roared through my ears. I marched over to Kisame without really noticing Itachi. Kisame looked up at me when I was in front him, brow furrowed. I yanked him out of his seat, pulled my arm back and punched him in the nose. He bent over in pain and Itachi went to his side and a fiery red head pulled me away from the scene of the crime. The whole cafeteria was silent as Sasori dragged me along after him. I think I made things worse. I couldn't help it though. I had to help Sasori. He probably won't see it that way. And Kisame is Itachi's best friend. What did I just do?

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 44 is done.


	45. Chapter 45

Yay! Here's Chapter 45 I hope you like it.

Like whoa! Everyone is so wonderful. Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews. You all rock XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sasori hauled me up the stairs pushing me against our lockers. "What did you just do?" Sasori yelled at me.

I think I was in shock. I hit Kisame. Crap was I in trouble with Sasori and Itachi? No matter what I think I still would've hit him for what happened between him and Sasori. "After what he did to you I couldn't sit back and do nothing."

"But you didn't have to punch him." Sasori's angry flare deflated a little bit. His angry mask cracked when he let out a chuckle.

I stared dumfounded. I expected anger, not laughter. Sasori continued to laugh. I stood against the lockers not sure if I should join in or keep quiet. I chose to stay quiet just in case he had the urge to hit me. Sasori laughed until he couldn't stand anymore. When he was done he wiped tears from his eyes.

I sat beside him. "Are you still mad?"

"Hell yes. I'm pissed, but his face when you punched him was classic. And I've been thinking about punching him too. You just did what I couldn't."

My brow lifted. "Really? You normally go in for the kill."

Sasori bowed his head. "I know, but…" He shrugged. "It's Kisame. I like him, well not right now, but I did and I don't know how to explain it."

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. I think I understand what Sasori's trying to say. Kisame means something to him even if he's not Sasori's favorite person at the moment. "What are you going to do about Kisame?"

Sasori threw his arms in the air. "Hell if I know. He made it pretty clear how he feels." He scowled, picking at a piece of gum on the faded white tile.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," I said, grimacing at the idea. Sasori snorted. That's how I feel about it too.

"This coming from the guy who just punched him."

"Yeah, you've got a point, but you really seem to like him. Try at least one more time and this time I'll make sure I'm nowhere around."

Sasori sat next to me for a while not saying anything only playing with his piece of gum that he was trying to get unstuck. "I don't know," he whispered softly.

"No need to think about it right now. We all need to cool our heads."

"Especially you." Sasori tapped the back of my head with his hand. Luckily, it wasn't hard or I might've been eating tile for lunch. "What are you going to do about Itachi?"

"Son of a bitch." I can't believe I forgot about Itachi. I slapped my hands against my face and yelled. I dragged my hands down my face. I wanted to hit something. That's what got me in this predicament in the first place. "I am so screwed." Itachi's going to kill me!

"And you have to see him in English."

Sasori was right. Oh, no. I wanted to run away, but I can't afford to miss another day of school. I have to apologize for what I did. I wonder if that means I have to apologize to Kisame too. I can't believe I forgot Itachi's in P.E. with me. "What about P.E.?"

"Dude, does it look like I know what to do." Sasori seemed down again. I scooted closer to him and gave him a side hug. He hugged me back for a moment before pushing me away. "There's no need to get so mushy. I'm still pissed at you. You're lucky I also found the whole situation funny too."

I saluted him. "I understand." I grinned, happy to at least have Sasori on my side.

We sat by the lockers for the rest of our lunch period. My stomach plummeted to the ground when the bell rang. I felt slightly ill. I trudged to P.E. not knowing what to expect when I saw Itachi, but the reception I got was totally unexpected. He ignored me. He didn't glare, scream, or lecture me. Nothing. I tried many times to talk to him, but it was like he didn't see me. The same thing happened in English. Instead of going home with Itahchi I got a ride from Sasori.

Itachi didn't pick me up the next day and he ignored all my texts and calls. He was beyond livid with me. That's the only explanation I can come up with. Kisame left me alone too. Although it might've been because of the two black eyes he was sporting. I felt satisfaction seeing my handy work though. But Iatchi doesn't say anything to me at school. He doesn't acknowledge my presence. My heart was starting to slowly break. I missed Itachi so incredibly much. I didn't think it could hurt so much to be ignored by someone you love. I wanted to reach out to him so many times. It was torture because for some reason he decided to still sit in front of me. It was like he trying to kill me with longing. I even stopped wearing my hair in a pony tail. I let my long tresses cover my face when Itachi came into view so he wouldn't see how much pain I was in, if he even looked my way at all.

I had to do all my homework on my own which was not easy and I even started my project on my own. Sasori and I started helping each other out with our school work. I know he was still feeling the pressure, but he seemed to be doing better now that we started helping each other. That's what Sasori and I have been doing for the past week, but enough was enough. It was the end of the school week and thankfully Friday. I stood by Itachi's car intent on catching him no matter what and talking this whole thing out. I was ready to strap myself to his car if I needed to.

The sun was beating down on me. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck. I tucked my hair behind my ear then shielded my eyes, trying to spot a familiar figure. I ran out of class so I could beat him here. I only had to wait a few more minutes before I spotted Itachi. He was moving slowly like he thought I would break for the hills if given the chance. I stayed rooted to the spot. I wasn't going anywhere. Itachi made it to his car. No emotion on his face. Like the good ole days. My stomach twisted with uncomfortable knots. I can't tell what he's thinking. I thought I was finally getting the hang of reading him too.

Itachi's eyes barely flicked my way. I caught onto to that moment though and hung on like a lifeline. "We have to talk." Itachi inclined his head toward his car. I got in without another word.

Itachi started the car and stayed quiet for a few minutes. I breathed in deeply trying to familiarize myself with his scent again. He smelled so good. A blush bloomed across my skin. It felt strange to be in his car. And so awkward. Now that I'm here I don't know what to say. Luckily, Itachi got the ball rolling.

"Tell me your side." Itachi kept his eyes glued to the road.

I cleared my throat. "Sasori told me what happened between him and Kisame. And I lost it when I saw him even though I told Sasori I wouldn't do anything. I wasn't thinking."

"You hit my friend."

"Yeah."

Itachi sighed, slowly letting down his walls again. Thank goodness. "You had no right to do that no matter what happened between Sasori and Kisame."

"I know, but he…"

"Deidara, I know." Itachi looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eye lids drooped now that wasn't trying to hold up his façade.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay."

We sat in silence the rest of the ride home. Itachi pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and he followed me inside. Itachi resumed our old routine. I pulled out my books and he helped me with my English until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked around to his chair, and stood in front of him. He looked up at me with his beautiful dark eyes. I sunk to my knees and put my hands on his. "Can we break the rules one more time? I need you now."

Itachi swallowed, slowly nodding his head. I interlaced our fingers together and hauled in to his feet. I led Itachi to my room to show him how much he meant to me and hopefully heal the wound that was slashed across our relationship.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 45 is done.


	46. Chapter 46

Yay! Here's Chapter 46 I hope you enjoy it!

Oh my! Over a thousand reviews! That's so crazy. A huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you guys so much. I can't say that enough. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I led Itachi to my bed, gently pushing him to sit on the edge. I sat beside him. I leaned closer to Itachi, breathe hitching as my thigh connected to his. Muscled, strong and warm. Everything I loved about him. I let my lips lightly brush against his ear. His body shuddered making mine tight with want and need. "We need to talk about what happened."

Itachi sharply pulled away from me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad we have to."

"Then this was all a pretense to lure me to your room?"

I grinned. Man this sucks. "Yep, now start talking. Why in the hell did you ignore me you S.O.B.?" I shoved away from Itachi all the hurt and anger rising to the surface. I started pacing around my room waiting to hear what he had to say. I'm not letting this go until I have some explanation.

Itachi sighed deeply. "Deidara you really know how to get under people's skin you know?" I didn't say anything, sensing Itachi was only beginning. Itachi ran a hand over his face, flopping back on the bed, arms flung to the sides. "I'm so confused with everything that's happening."

I stopped my pacing, taking in the worn state of him. His hair wasn't styled up to par, he had dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were a little rumpled and for Itachi that was like rolling out of bed without ironing his clothes, they were always perfect. His appearance screamed that he was dealing with inner turmoil. I wanted to comfort him. I glued my arms to my sides and continued my furious pacing not stopping even when I knew Itachi was struggling with what he wanted to say. He had to get it out on his own. I couldn't let it go. I wanted to be with Itachi more than anything especially now. My zipper bit into my hard length. I tried to quell anything thoughts that had to do with a naked Itachi. This had to take place first before anything could happen. Guess I'm more pissed than I thought I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My eyes wandered to the lithe forming laying on my bed. How easy it would be to climb on the bed and straddle his hips. Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. Definitely not helping my problem go away.

"I don't know how to work through all my feelings," Itachi grumbled. He put his right arm over his eyes, shielding everything from view. I'd rather he look at me when we're talking about this, but if it's easier for him then who am I to deny him.

"Go on." I slowed down my pacing until I stood in front of the bed. I don't think he even knew I was standing in front of him staring at him. His shirt rode up on his stomach showing off a sliver of his porcelain skin. It's like he's trying to drive me mad.

"Deidara stop staring." Itachi's lips twitched with a smirk, but his arm still covered his eyes. How the hell does he do that?

Whoops busted. I gave him a goofy grin despite the fact that he couldn't see it or maybe he could. Apparently he can sense all my dirty thoughts.

"I'm mad at Kisame too. Not just you." Itachi words surprised me. It didn't look like he was mad Kisame.

"Then why did you continue to hang with him?" I sat on the edge of my bed, tired of pacing and wearing out my carpet.

Itachi shrugged. "Old habits die-hard."

"You suck!" I threw my hands in the air. This was getting nowhere fast. I tugged on Itachi arm, removing it from covering up his eyes. "The truth all of it now." I glared at Itachi, doing my best to imitate one of his glares, but not succeeding in the least if his laughter is anything to go by.

He clutched his stomach. "Fine, just stop glaring it doesn't suit you." I stopped glaring, hoping to finally know why I was kicked to the curb. Itachi sat up, only a few inches away from me. It'd be so easy to close the distance between us and pick up where we left off. I shook my head. First things first. "I don't know how to deal with the situation. I'm mad at you and Kisame. You hit him, but then again he hurt your best friend. And the list just goes on and on. Just to let you know even though I was hanging out with Kisame I barely talked. I did find out that he does indeed like Sasori, but freaked out when Sasori kissed and reacted badly."

"No kidding," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. It took me a moment to register what Itachi said. "Did you just say that Kisame likes Sasori?"

"Yes."

"Holy crap Sasori is going to freak when he finds out. I don't know if it'll be good or not considering how everything has gone, but…"

Itachi held up his hand to stop my excited babble. "You can't tell Sasori."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's not our business. I think we have interfered enough in their lives. They don't need us to muddle up everything else."

"But they like each other." I wanted to call Sasori right away.

"You have to keep this to yourself. Say you'll keep it to yourself." Itachi's eyes narrowed the longer I took to make up my mind.

"Fine." I snorted. This is all so messed. Kisame likes Sasori. Sasori likes Kisame. Then what's the problem. "Those two need a kick in the rear."

"That's up to them now. I feel for Sasori and Kisame, but I don't think Kisame would even want your help after you punched him."

"Well he hurt Sasori. I don't care if he likes Sasori. I'd do it again."

"I know you would. But he's also my friend." Itachi rubbed his brow. He looked exhausted. So was I. This heart to heart stuff can really take it out of you.

"Itachi I know I probably shouldn't have punched Kisame. I was running on emotion alone. But you hurt me too. I didn't know what to think when you didn't answer my calls or my texts. That was really shitty." I stood up again. I needed to move.

Itachi sat on the bed for a minute before standing, blocking my path and enveloping me in a warm hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't handle any of this well. I don't think any of us did."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding on to him tightly afraid he'd disappear if I let go even a bit. "I'm sorry. Guess I should say sorry to Kisame too." I don't want to, but repairs need to be made, but most of all between Kisame and Sasori. I told Itachi I'd stay out of it. I'll do my best but I'm not always that good at keeping my emotions at bay.

"I'm too drained to continue with what we were going to do earlier." Itachi whispered in my neck reigniting the flare of want that was subdued with our conversation. I tamped it with the joy I felt with having some kind of closure over this horrible mess.

I smiled, pulling back from our hug, pressing my forehead to Itachi. "Then how about we just take a nap and see how we feel afterwards."

Itachi smirked. "You're on." We laid on the bed and fell asleep immediately. Both us finally able to sleep without any trouble.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 46 is done.


	47. Chapter 47

Yay! Chapter 47 is here. I hope you like it! Please enjoy!

Hey awesome people! This chapter will contain a lime (still not sure if that's right). I love you guys with all my heart. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can never say thank you enough to all you wonderful people. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

**Warning: Sexual content**

* * *

I woke hugging a still sleeping Itachi. I was facing him, arms wrapped tightly around him. _I'm never letting go. _He was out like a light. He must've been more tired than I was. And that's saying something. I haven't slept too well. I think Sasori was even more tired than Itachi and I. I studied Itachi's face, tracing his eyebrows with the tip of my index finger. Feather like touches, sweeping across his eyelashes and down his nose. So beautiful. I traced the curve of his lips, fashioning his perfect cupids bow. I was in the middle of grazing his bottom lip when he kissed my finger softly. My breath hitched in my throat. The soft touch of his lips made me ache in my heart and in certain other areas. Itachi's eyes fluttered open dark gaze drowning me in a sea of desire. I thought Itachi wouldn't want to continue what I so rudely interrupted, but I'm not going to complain. I pulled my hand away, cheeks flushing whether it was from embarrassment or arousal I couldn't be sure.

"Hey," I whispered, voice roughened with denied want. "You're awake." Stating the obvious, but all the blood was rushing to my groin. I didn't have much brain power to help me think properly.

"Yeah." Itachi caught my hand again bringing my fingers to his lips. He kissed the tips of each of my fingers, gauging my reactions carefully. He started with my thumb, then moved on to my index, he added his tongue on my ring finger, letting his tongue slide down my finger then back up again. He sucked the digit in his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth around my finger was too much. I never realized how sensitive my fingers were, but I was ready to blow my load. Heat coiled in my belly ready to be released. I closed my eyes tightly, I heard a loud pop. Ah, man if Itachi gave that kind of attention to my cock I'd be happy. Heat suffused my cheeks as I let myself come down from Itachi's attentions. It wouldn't do to come too soon.

"Deidara," Itachi said. His voice was scratchy and a little needy. I was feeling the same way. My body was wound so tight if Itachi breathed on me wrong I was a goner.

"Give me a second." I kept my eyes closed. It was hard to get my bearings especially with Itachi's heavy breathing right next to me knowing I was the cause was very hard to ignore. I heard rustling and Itachi shifting on the bed.

A few moments later I opened my eyes to find Iatchi biting his lower lip, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip, head thrown back, and his pulse point pounding. I swallowed thickly as I lowered my gaze. Itachi's hands were wrapped around his swollen cock, pre-cum glistening on the head of it. I nearly lost all coherent thought. Itachi cracked his eyes open a little watching me watch him. His pants were shoved down his thighs only enough to release his prick. His thighs tensed and he thrusted in his eager hand. Holy crap! No one should be allowed to look so hot. He nodded his head a little and I followed quickly. My hands shook as I unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. I shoved them down as far as they would go. I was able to release my aching member. My cock sprung free and hit my stomach leaving a wet spot on my shirt. Itachi gazed down groaning his appreciation at the sight. I wrapped my hand around it and it was pure agony and ecstasy. Pleasure wrapped around me tightly. Heat started pooling in my lower belly. Itachi watched me as I let my hand squeeze the head of my cock then slide down the shaft slowly. A moan escaped me as Itachi copied my movements. We faced each other and even though he wasn't touching me it felt like he was. His hands mimicking mine were strangely erotic. My back arched as I sped up my efforts. I imagined my hand was Itachi's taking me to realms of pleasure that just didn't exist if he was gone. I arched in to the touch, tugging on my balls with my other hand relishing the sensation. I looked over to find Itachi doing the same thing. It was torture just watching. I took my hand away from my balls and reached for Itachi. He batted my hand away and grunted. I think he was trying to kill me. This must be his evil plan, but I continued stroking my own cock loving the sweet torture of watching Itachi and not being able to touch.

Taking things slow was not something I'm very good at. Itachi sped up too still following all my movements with his other hand he pulled me close to him, face in the crook of my neck, breath moist on my neck. His breath warm, sending little shocks of pleasure racing along my spine. "Come for me," Itachi whispered. As soon as the words hit my ears I tugged roughly on my cock one last time and my orgasm rocketed through me. Come spurted from cock covering my hand and my clothes and Itachi. As soon as my come hit him he released too. His warm come mixed and mingled with mine. Another wave hit me from Itachi coming, making my world blur for a moment, tilting on its axis. I flopped on my back breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face. I've never done anything like that before. And Itachi never even touched me.

Itachi rolled on his back too looking down at the mess on his clothes. He chuckled lowly. "I hope my parents don't see me. I don't know how I'm supposed to explain the come all over my clothes."

I looked down at my own spent clothes. At least I can change. "You can stay over for a while longer and wait for them to be washed," I suggested hopefully. I tucked myself back in my pants wincing at the over sensitive flesh. I got to remember not to be so rough on it next time.

"I'm good. I have to head home. It's already going to be eight." Itachi glanced at his watch then at me. He leaned closer and kissed me softly on the lips. "Hmmm, you were so hot to watch."

"Me? Have you seen you? I thought I was going to come from you kissing and sucking on my fingers."

Itachi smirked. "We're going to have to try that somehow. And technically we didn't go against the deal."

"That's why you wouldn't let me touch you?"

Itachi nodded, stretching. "I found a loophole."

I understood, but you can't let a man have something as wonderful as Itachi then take it away. "Let's not make it a habit. Next time you're touching me." I brought Itachi closer to me breathing in the scent of sex and man. Best combo ever.

Itachi held on to me for a moment then scooted away to get up. "I can't see you this weekend, but I'll pick you up Monday."

My heart sank a little. Itachi wasn't going to be available this weekend. I perked up at the mention of him picking me then I remembered I was driving Sasori to help repay back all the rides he's given me lately. I stood up, facing Itachi. "I can't. I'm driving Sasori all next week. My turn to chauffer him around for a change."

Itachi turned away from me as he headed for the door. It took me a minute to figure out that he was sulking. I ran up next to him as he reached for the door knob. "You can ride with us too if you want."

Itachi glared at me before leaving the room. "I think I'm good."

"What?"

Itachi grabbed his backpack, shoving all his things into. "Well I thought you might want to spend some time with me without anybody around."

I scratched the back of my head. "If you want to spend more time together just say so."

"I was trying not to say it."

I snorted Itachi was jealous of a short car ride to school? "But it doesn't take that long to get to school. It's not like we don't get time alone when you tutor me."

Itachi slumped in a chair hands clasped between his knees. "It's not the same. I have to teach you and even if it's just a small amount of time alone at least it's something. We've lost a lot of time lately."

Awe, Itachi's so adorable. I wanted to hug him so badly. I also didn't want to embarrass him although how much fun would that be especially when he's so cute. "We'll have to take some time away from studying to get reacquainted." I rocked on the balls of me feet as Itachi's eyes unfocused for a moment. His mind probably following mine back to the time in the bedroom.

"That works for me." Itachi stood up looked down at his clothes again and laughed. "Good thing everyone has their own agenda tonight. I'll see you Monday."

I walked Itachi to his car. I looked over at Sasori's house and saw the lights on inside. I think I might drop by to see what he's up to. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Itachi opened his door, dropping his backpack on the passenger seat. "My parents have a lot of things going on and I have to be there."

Itachi seemed burdened by the idea of going where his parents were. I wanted to offer him a way out. He probably felt responsible for going though. I couldn't care less if I went with my parents anywhere concerning work, but then again Itachi was better at taking that kind of thing seriously. I nodded. I would've rather had Itachi in my bed all weekend. Can't get everything you want.

"Then I'll see you Monday." I sighed. More time without Itachi again.

Itachi pointed a finger at me. "Study. There's a spelling test Monday."

My heart rate kicked up, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "You've got to be joking me?"

"I'd never joke about something like that. Remember to study and I'll be expecting excellent work. It reflects my teaching." Itachi got into his car. He started it getting ready to leave.

"Hey, but you're not helping me this time." I grabbed the car door before he could close it.

"Doesn't matter you still have to do well. Have a good night Deidara." Hearing my name on Itachi's lips put me in a dream like state and he wrestled the door away from my numb fingers. Itachi waved with a smirk then backed out of the drive-way. What a cruel way to make me let go of the door.

I shook myself from my daze watching as his break lights got smaller and smaller the further he drove away. Crap, now I have to study for a spelling test. Sometimes I have to wonder if I'm in the same class as Itachi because we don't seem to hear the same things then again I've been told I have selective hearing. I only hear what I want to hear. Oh, well maybe Sasori can help me study or something. We've been doing pretty well on our own.

I made the short trip to his door, rapping my knuckles against it. Sasori poked his head out, glaring at me. "Are you here for food?"

Now that he mentioned it I was starving. "Yeah. What did you make?" I pushed my way inside, knowing I was welcome even if Sasori looked like he smelled something sour. Then a bell went off in my head. I had dry come all over my clothes. I didn't bother to look down at my appearance. So much for being able to change.

"Dude, at least change next time you come over. I can see you worked out things with Itachi," Sasori said as I took a seat at the dining table. There was scrambled eggs and toast.

"Breakfast for dinner?"

Sasori closed the front door. "Shut up." Sasori's face went red. So much fun.

"And yeah. We made up so to speak." I grabbed Sasori's plate, putting a huge helping of eggs and toast with a little bit of butter.

"At least get your own plate." Sasori cursed me out as he got another plate from the kitchen.

"Yours was closer and I'm still regaining my energy back."

Sasori sat down next to. He scooted his chair away. He started piling his plate up with food. He pointed his fork at me. "If you go in to details I swear I'll stab you with my fork."

I held my hands up in surrender. Sasori was even grumpier than normal. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Sasori pushed his food around his plate. Unlike me. I inhaled most of mine. Sasori rested his cheek against his hand. "I'm tired." He sounded so sad. And before I could remember my promise to Itachi I told Sasori something that was bound to make him happy.

"Kisame likes you." Sasori's fork clattered to his plate. He stared at me like he was seeing me for the first time that night.

"What?" Sasori's eyes glazed over as he stared at me and I silently cursed myself. I couldn't even keep a secret for a few hours. Damn my big mouth.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 47 is done.


	48. Chapter 48

Wahoo here's Chapter 48. I hope you like it XD

Haylo again amazing people. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are seriously the best. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I sat in silence for what felt like years. Sasori stared at me blankly like he couldn't fathom that Kisame liked him which might be true considering how this whole fight thing started. Damn Kisame for not telling Sasori. And damn me too.

Sasori's eyes started to come back into focus, narrowing at me. "What did you just say?"

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from spilling the secret again. Sasori looked bewildered more than anything. I racked my brain with anything to replace what I said. No such luck. Itachi was going to kill me. I just got back on his good side. Now I was thankful I didn't see him until Monday. It gave me some time think of an excuse for why I told the secret. There was no way Sasori was going to keep quiet about it.

Sasori's knuckles were white from clenching his fists. Oh, no it looked like his anger was starting to take over. I swallowed thickly, silently praying for my soul and that I wasn't in the line of fire for Sasori. Might as well repeat it. He might use other means to extract the information out of me.

"Kisame likes you." I repeated, throat as dry as I a desert.

Sasori clenched his jaw, the muscles ticking. "How exactly do you know this?"

I wanted to sink through the floor. My slip didn't make Sasori happy. Crap. I didn't want to make him mad. My plan totally backfired on me. I pushed my plate away, appetite gone along with my good mood. "Itachi told me, but I actually wasn't supposed to say anything." That cracked Sasori's wall of anger a little.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets."

"Hey," I yelled ready to defend myself. I slumped against the chair. It was true. "You don't have to point it out."

"Then why did you tell me if it was supposed to be a secret?"

"I wanted to make you happy."

Sasori stared at me then slapped my shoulder. "You're crazy!"

I rubbed my sore shoulder. "Owe," I complained. "You don't have to hit so hard."

"I do when it comes to you." A tiny smile appeared on Sasori's lips. "Thank you Deidara."

I raised my brow. Why was he thanking me? "Uh, you're welcome." I scratched the back of my head. "For what?"

"For always being there. Now let's play 'Call of Duty.' I've got to get my mind off some stuff."

"You're on. Prepare to be defeated."

I was half way to Sasori's room when he stopped me with a yell.

"Pick up your plates. Does he think I'll clean up after him too?" Sasori grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, but did what I was told. After picking up the dining room we went to Sasori's room and played 'Call of Duty' where he proceeded to whoop my butt. My thoughts were on the game or at least that's what I kept telling myself. My thoughts were whirling around what Sasori was going to do about Kisame. It was Sasori so he'd probably call Kisame out. Then again I don't know. He might punch him this time. That was pretty shitty the way he treated Sasori even if he freaked out he didn't have to treat Sasori like that especially when he likes him. I rubbed my temples my head was starting to hurt. This time I have to try and keep away from their problems. I might have caused this one. Okay if something happens I did cause it because I was the one who told Sasori about Kisame. I wonder why Kisame didn't tell Sasori. This whole mess might not have happened. Maybe he doesn't want to like Sasori. I ruffled my bangs. I don't know this was way too much thinking. Don't want to think about this anymore. I have to let Sasori handle this one on his own unless he wants my help, but I have a feeling that if they want to talk about it will be alone.

Sasori swatted my leg with his hand. "Pay attention." Sasori paused the game, glaring at me. "I want to win fair and square and not because you're spacing out. What are you thinking so hard about? If you keep it up you might hurt yourself. Your brain can't handle that kind of power."

That got my attention. "Dude you suck. I was just thinking of clever ways to defeat you."

Sasori put down his controller, facing me, arms on his knees. "What are you really thinking about?"

"You don't believe me?"

Sasori snorted. "Of course not. Now spill."

I heaved a heavy sigh. I didn't want to make Sasori think about Kisame again, but I was worried. I didn't want another fight to break out. "What are you going to do about Kisame?" I shifted on the floor, butt numb from sitting too long. How long have we been playing this game?

Sasori gazed down at his hands. He picked at the carpet. I wasn't sure he was going to answer. He stayed quiet for a little longer then raised his eyes to meet mine. "I don't know. I know it's not what you want to hear, but honestly I don't know. How can he like me then treat me like that?"

"He's scared." That was the only thing that made sense.

"Of what?" Sasori asked, voice shaky with emotion. What emotions I wasn't sure, but it hurt my heart to hear.

"You're a pretty scary person." I tried to lighten the mood. Not sure if it worked.

"Be serious." Sasori tried glaring at me, but the smile tugging at his lips diminished the affect.

I laughed, stretching my legs out in front of me. Much better. "Maybe of a relationship or maybe it's something more. I don't know. If you want answers you're going to have to ask Kisame."

"I don't want to."

I patted Sasori knee. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Let's get back to the game and we can figure it out later. Oh, by the way did you know we have a spelling test Monday?"

"I think I can handle that. Yeah, you didn't?" Sasori grabbed his controller facing the TV.

"No. Are we really in the same class?"

"That's because you're in la la land half the time. You never hear anything when it concerns homework."

That was true. It was so boring. "Can we study together?"

"Sure we can. Now let's play."

Sasori and I played 'Call of Duty" till all hours of the morning. I ended spending the night. I finally changed my clothes the next day and spent it with Sasori going over the spelling words. And Sunday was another marathon of 'Call of Duty' mixed with a little bit of 'Halo.'

By the time Monday rolled around I was ready to kick the spelling tests butt. I also felt a little groggy from all the video gaming. My eyes were dry and sore from staring at the screen and barely getting a wink of sleep.

I drove Sasori to school and we went to our lockers. When we were about to separate Kisame and Itachi walked by. Kisame glanced at Sasori. Sasori averted his eyes. I guess he wasn't ready to do anything about it yet. That was okay. He still needed time and that's what he should get.

Itachi waved at me, following close to Kisame. I waved back, euphoria running through my veins with being on speaking terms with Itachi again. He looked so good it hurt to look at him. He let his hair down. Raven locks hung around his shoulders, glinting streaks of blue in the right light. Everyone took notice. All of Itachi's fans stared in awe as he walked by. Not that I blame them. His hair was beautiful. I tore my gaze away from him to see Sasori messing with his backpack straps. Before either of us knew it Kisame was in front of Sasori staring down at him. Sasori didn't notice right away, I nudged him with my elbow.

"What?" Sasori asked, raising his head. His eyes drifted over to the tall bluish guy in front of him. Sasori scowled, he moved to go around Kisame, but was blocked. "What?"

"Can we talk?" Kisame grunted. He shifted from foot to foot. He looked out of his element.

Sasori regarded him for a minute, he shook his head. "No. I'll see you later Deidara." Sasori left me alone with Kisame. We stared after the fiery redhead.

Kisame grudgingly looked at me. "Don't look at me. You have to get him to talk to you." I turned to leave. I remembered something I had to do. "I'm sorry for punching you."

Kisame continued to look uncomfortable. He dipped his head. "No worries." Kisame stared down the hall where Sasori went. "Do you think he'll talk to me?"

I shrugged. It was hard to tell. "I don't know, but you might have to give it some time." I clapped Kisame on the shoulder. "Good luck." I was sticking with my mental promise. I wasn't going to interfere. Yet.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 48 is done.


	49. Chapter 49

Here's Chapter 49 I hope you enjoy it!

Hey everyone I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday and thank you for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

By the time English rolled around I was ready to kick the spelling tests ass. Itachi fixed me with a steely stare as Jiraiya passed around the test. I got mine and started answering right away. I knew most the answer. Thank goodness.

Not bad for studying without Itachi. Don't want Itachi mad at me again at least not for a while. Just as I thought I kicked that test's behind. For once there wasn't much homework just the same old, read the story, answer the questions. I glanced at Sasori and found him gazing off somewhere else. How odd. I'm normally the one who's a space cadet. It might have to do with his earlier encounter with Kisame this morning. This whole not meddling thing was harder to do than I thought. I lasted most of the day. I'd keep my word. Sasori didn't need me bothering him about Kisame. If he wanted to do something he'd do it. Even if I meddled I wouldn't know how to go about it. Sasori's hurt and angry feelings might override his feelings for Kisame. I didn't how much Sasori liked Kisame. I wonder if it was bordering on love or if he just had a crush.

I snapped back to attention when Jiraiya started writing notes on the board. I glanced back to Sasori. He didn't notice. I started writing down what was on the board and did my best to take good notes. I wasn't quite sure what to write since most of the time I didn't write down notes. I've gotten better at doing it since Itachi has been tutoring me. Itachi peeked behind to find me taking notes, he nodded his head in approval. I smiled, blushing when Itachi gave me a heated look. Looks like our last intimate moment only fulfilled our desire for each other. I could wait. Maybe another day, but that's about it. But I'd tried to respect Itachi's motivations behind not doing anything. Yeah, probably not. I could try. My heated thoughts vanished when I looked at Sasori. I'd been spending more time with Sasori. With Itachi too of course. My best friend needed me and I'd be there for him.

I finished taking notes when the bell rang. My hand was cramped and resembled a claw. I could barely move my fingers. I shook my hand to get some feeling back into it when Itachi stood up from his desk, turned to me and took my hand. He started massaging it with both his hands, working the cramped muscles. My knees turned to butter. One look or touch and I melted. Itachi worked from the inside of my hand to every one of my fingers, giving each one special time and attention. I groaned, laying my head on my desk. I bit my other hand to keep all the noises from escaping. How embarrassing. My cheeks burned when Sasori appeared in my field of vision, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot. Itachi didn't spare him a glance as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, warm breath spreading a fire to my already overheated body.

"I'll see you tonight at six," Itachi said. He turned and pointed at Sasori. "You too. Don't be late. I will not be tutoring anyone who isn't on time."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Itachi. I sat there stunned. Itachi was going to tutor both of us? That was so awesome. I could spend time with both of them. "You got it. See you tonight. Now if you're done playing with each other can we go? I have other things to do besides English." Sasori glared at me.

"Sheesh, we're going." I smiled despite Sasori's grouchy tone. Itachi was going to have his hands full with both of us.

We all walked to down to the parking lot and said our good-bye's to Itachi. I couldn't wait to see him tonight even if it was for tutoring. Sasori and I got in my car and headed home. It was weird to be the one driving. I was starting to get used to everyone driving me around. I got to admit it's nice not to have to rely on someone else taking me places. I peeked at Sasori, his cheek rested on his hand, staring out the window. I looked away, feeling like I was invading on a private moment. Sasori didn't say anything all the way home. When we got to our houses he said he'd see me later tonight and went to his house. I thought we'd hang out until Itachi came. I felt a little deflated. I went inside my house and decided to do some of my other homework before Sasori and Itachi came over. To my surprise I finished it before either of them came over. I plopped down on the couch, started watching T.V. and was out like a light a few minutes later. Loud banging on the door woke me.

"Coming," I called. I swayed like a drunkard walking to the door. My shoulders were hunched, weighed down with sleepiness. I rubbed my eyes with one hand while I opened the door. I stood up straight when I opened the door to Kisame. He glared down at me.

"What?" I blurted before I could think about anything.

"I'm here to tutor Sasori." Kisame's glare lessened. He started to look a little worried. His brow furrowed, his lips thinned, jaw clenched.

That's news to me. Why would Kisame think that he was tutoring Sasori? Oh no! Itachi!? I stepped aside and let Kisame in. I didn't know if this was a good idea. And I forgot to tell Itachi that I told Sasori about how Kisame feelings. Not good. This whole situation was about to explode and I might have to take the brunt of it.

"You didn't know I was coming?" Kisame walked into my house just as Sasori appeared at the door. He was looking down at his phone when he walked into Kisame's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't…" Sasori looked up at Kisame. He paled, his red hair standing out even more than usual. He started chewing on his bottom lip, which Kisame took a great interest in.

I couldn't look away. Something was about to happen and I couldn't look away. Sasori frowned when he saw the way Kisame was looking at him. "What's your problem?" That was more like Sasori.

Kisame blanched. "I'm here to tutor you. You didn't know?"

"Yeah, this is the face of someone in the know." They both looked at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I…"

"Didn't know anything about it. Now sit down and we'll get to work. Put aside you differences right now. You can fight or do whatever later. There are people who need help with their reports and homework. Sit down, shut up, and get out your homework." Itachi came inside and closed the door.

Kisame and Sasori did as they were told and I looked at Itachi. "I'll tell you later. Now we have stuff to do. Hurry up get your stuff."

I jumped up and went to get my books. Everybody was seated at the table going over the story when I came back with my stuff. It was tense, uncomfortable, and so weird. I didn't know what was going on, but I prayed Itachi knew what he was doing. I hoped everything worked out, but was prepared for a blow out between Sasori and Kisame.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 49 is done.


	50. Chapter 50

Here's Chapter 50 I hope you enjoy it!

Haylo wonderful people. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so very much. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The tension was too much to take. I felt like I was suffocating in the room with a glaring Sasori and Kisame. The shark like man didn't have much fight in him though. He seemed to deflate under Sasori's gaze, which was interesting to see before anything happened, I pulled Itachi out of his seat and pulled him away from the uncomfortable silence. I took him near my room, not wanting to go too far away from Sasori and Kisame.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, still feeling the tension coursing through the air.

Itachi glanced at Sasori and Kisame. "Yes, because Kisame is my best friend and Sasori is yours. And we're together." My heart leapt at hearing Itachi say that we were together. My cheeks heated a little. I nodded my understanding, waiting for him to continue. Itachi shrugged. "It just makes sense that sometimes we're all going to be together. And we can't have a verbal or physical fight break out every time that happens." Itachi raised his voice. "So I thought it would be good for them to start getting used to the idea. It would be nice if they could at least be civil toward each other regardless of what's happening between them." Sasori and Kisame had the decency to color. Sasori's pale pink cheeks seemed to be quite an interesting sight for Kisame. He couldn't seem to look away from Sasori. I titled my head to the side. Kisame really did like Sasori. Now if only Sasori would forgive him. Yeah, hell might freeze over first. I shook my head, still not my business although it looked liked Itachi was making it his. "Now let's see if we can have a somewhat normal study session." Itachi grabbed my hand, pulling me back toward our friends. I couldn't believe Itachi was trying to mend fences between Sasori and Kisame. I smiled at the back of his head feeling my body flood with warmth and my heart beat just a little faster.

Itachi and I sat back down to a very silent table. Kisame cleared his throat and scooted closer to Sasori, who leaned away from him. I nudged him a little and he gave Kisame a tight smile. "So where do we start?" Sasori tried so hard to sound happy about what was happening, but he was most definitely not happy. The funny thing was he didn't look, but more uncomfortable the longer Kisame was by his side leaning over to look at his book to see where Sasori was in the story and what question he was on.

"First is there anything you don't understand?" Kisame kept his eyes glued to the book, not daring to look at Sasori.

I watched in rapt fascination the exchange between them. They were actually trying to be nice to each other. No matter how forced it was. I glanced at Itachi, he was very pleased with himself. I can't believe his plan worked. If I had tried something it probably would have blown up in my face. I was glad Sasori and Kisame were trying. It put my heart at ease. I didn't want Sasori to continue to be angry. I wanted him to be happy. And if Kisame was the key to that happiness then all the better that they start trying to get along.

Sasori looked at me, blushed then pointed to a section in the book. "This part makes absolutely no sense to me." Kisame smirked a little then explained to Sasori what it meant.

I forgot about my own work. I tried to scoot closer to Sasori, but Itachi held on to my chair, not letting me get any closer to the whispering people by my side. I couldn't hear what they were saying. It was most likely about our homework. I wanted to know.

"Let them be." Itachi jabbed his finger at my book. "Now start reading. We don't have all day."

I did as I was told. Sort of. The story made even less sense than normal. I kept glancing at Sasori and Kisame. They seemed to be getting along. Sometimes they shared heated words, but Itachi would put a stop to it right away.

"Do you want to tutor Deidara, Kisame?" Itachi asked after Kisame and Sasori started going at each other.

Kisame shook his head. "No. You can. I want to stay with Sasori."

Sasori looked down at his hands and rubbed them together. He was so red I thought he might turn in to a tomato. It was a good look on him. "Then stop making stupid comments that are likely to get your ass kicked," Sasori said with a raised eyebrow.

"And I suppose you're going to kick it?" Kisame looked skeptical. I hoped he didn't learn the hard not to mess with the fiery red head or he was in for a world of pain. I've seen it first hand and experienced on occasion.

"You better believe it now tell what this means." Sasori and Kisame fell into a shaky rhythm for the rest of the session.

I kept my ears open for anything that might trigger a regression, but nothing more happened. The tension was still there toward the end of the tutoring session, but Kisame and Sasori tried their best to get along with each and it went more or less well. At least everyone made it out in one piece.

We all packed up our stuff. Sasori finished first, trying to go as fast as possible. "I'm going to head home," Sasori said as he grabbed his backpack.

"I'll walk you." Kisame packed the rest of his stuff quickly.

"No." Sasori gritted through his teeth. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Thank you. I'll be alright." I think the time Sasori spent with Kisame was enough for him for the day. He seemed to be in the mood to be trifled with.

I wanted to know how Sasori was doing after the tense tutoring we all endured. "I'll walk you out." Sasori nodded and Kisame growled at me. Growled. Who growls? I was so surprised at the reaction I nearly ran in to the door staring at a glaring Kisame. I guess, I didn't win any points in my favor. Itachi shook his head and went back to putting his stuff away. His whole plan seemed somewhat successful. Maybe next time we can all actually have a decent time instead of just surviving. It was something to look forward to.

I walked outside with Sasori and walked him to his front door. "Kisame growled at me," I said in disbelief. Sasori smiled a little. "Oh, you're loving this."

"No." Sasori's smile never faded. "His jealousy is of no concern of mine."

"Sasori, how much longer are you going to keep him on the hook?" I asked, rocking back on the balls of my feet. I was relieved to see Sasori did seem to want to be with Kisame. It was all up to him now.

"Not much longer, but I'm still a little peeved at him."

"Maybe you should hang out with him just as friends though. Start over. Be friends and then see if something more can come from it. Otherwise you two will continue to dance around each and no wants that. I mean even Itachi tried to get you two to at least talk."

Sasori grinned. "I didn't see that one coming. It looks like you're rubbing off on him more than he is on you."

"I'd like to rub off on…"

Sasori covered his ears. "I seriously don't want to know. Now if you don't mind I have to take a shower. I feel so dirty." Sasori shuddered.

I smiled at him, smile fading a little. "Sasori, do you know what you want to do?"

He sighed. "Yes, I think. I still need a little time, but I think I might try to be his friend first, but not just yet. I'll be civil. I can't guarantee I won't be mad at him for a little while longer."

"I understand. I'll see you later." Sasori went in his house and I went back to mine to find Kisame gone and Itachi waiting for me. "What's up?" I asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask if you'll have dinner with me and my parent's next week. I want to tell them about us. Only if you're ready though." Itachi walked closer to me. I felt like he punched me in the stomach. All the air whooshed out of my lungs. It was so hard to breathe.

"You want me to what?" I put a hand to my chest. Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Have dinner with my parent's and we'll tell them about us." Itachi didn't seem to pick up on my distress at the thought of telling his parents. I gulped in air, not getting enough. Itachi picked up his bag. He seemed to be in a hurry, not paying much attention to me. "I'm sorry I forgot I have to pick up Sasuke from Naruto's. I better hurry. Let me know soon and I'll see you tomorrow." Itachi barely glanced at me as he left my house in a rush to pick up his brother.

I gripped my chest tighter. It was overwhelming this feeling of not being able to breathe. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to Sasori's and knocked on the door as hard as I could. Sasori opened the door just as I was about knock again. "What in the hell is wrong with…Deidara are you okay?"

I shook my head. Sasori pulled me in to his house, sat me down on his couch and rubbed my back. "What's going on?" Sasori asked softly.

"Itachi wants to tell his parents about us." It felt like my lungs were being squeezed by a python.

"Is that bad?"

"What if they don't approve of me or don't want us to be together or…"

"Whoa, calm down. You need to relax before you hyperventilate. Now let's sit here for a few minutes while you relax then we can talk about it calmly, okay?"

I nodded, doing as Sasori said. My thoughts whirling around all the what if's and what it meant to tell his parents about us. That was such a huge step. I mean I've thought about telling my parents once in a while, but never thought Itachi would be the first to want to tell our relatives about us. I had no idea how my parents would react either which added more stress to the already gigantic ball growing inside me. I breathed deeply hoping to clear all worry from my system. Having Sasori by my side helped a little.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as I relaxed against the couch cushions. I wanted to sink into the couch and hide.

"Yeah, a little. Sorry it was such a shock especially coming from Itachi."

"I can imagine. Now you don't have to go if you don't want to you know. Tell him you're not ready if you don't feel up to it."

"That's the thing. I want to be up to it, but for some reason I start to panic when I think about telling his parents then mine. I don't know why. Part of me thinks that they might think that I'm not good enough for him or something and demand I stop seeing him. It makes my heart hurt and it's hard to breathe." The thought of that happening made my insides twist and hurt. I tried to pull in gulps of air. Nothing was helping. Before I knew Sasori pushed my head between my knees and I was breathing in and out when he told to.

"One more time. In and out. Yeah that's it. No more thinking about it. First of all you're even crazier than I thought if you think they won't approve of you. You are the only person to really bring Itachi out of his shell and you're pretty awesome. Don't make me repeat such sappy stuff again or I might have to slap you in the back of the head."

Sasori had me laughing. "No, that's okay."

"Then what do you say we go get a burger or something. I'm hungry and you need something to help to your mind off all this time. Don't worry. You have some time to think about what you want to. In the mean time let's go get some food. It's been a stupidly long day."

I followed Sasori out the door to his car. All the while my mind shied away from the subject of meeting Itachi's parents fearing for the worst and hoping for the best. I had no idea what I wanted to do and wasn't sure if I should mention it to Itachi. I'd wait and see how he felt about and go from there. I just hoped that no matter what happened everything would go well.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 50 is done.


	51. Chapter 51

Here's Chapter 51 I hope you enjoy it!

Hello again everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are always so wonderful. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Sasori and I got back to his house stuffed to the gills with fast food. Not good for you, but so good to eat. I smiled at the thought that Itachi would definitely not approve of my eating habits. We went to Sasori's room where I decided I was too tired to go next door. I was just that lazy. I fell face first on Sasori's bed, snuggling on the blankets. The day was too long and emotionally charged for me. Sleep was so close if I just closed my eyes I'd be asleep. Sasori stopped that dream right away.

"You do know that's my bed, right?" Sasori asked, obviously peeved.

I rolled on my back, putting my hands behind my head, grinning at Sasori. "Uh, yeah, but I'm tired and mine is too far away." I settled myself more comfortably on the bed, pissing off Sasori even more. I was in for a world of hurt if I pushed it too far. That was the fun in it though.

"Sometimes I think we're too close," Sasori groused. He went to his closet and came back with his arms full of blankets and pillows.

I got off the bed, ready to take the floor. I tried to pull everything from Sasori, he wouldn't let me take anything.

"Just sleep on the bed. Next time I go over you have to give up your bed." Sasori started arranging the pillows and blankets into a make shift bed.

"Deal." I climbed back on Sasori's bed, getting back to being comfortable.

"You know the next time we hang let's do nothing. All this school work is becoming too much. We went from more or less doing nothing to doing everything. We need more of a balance thing going on." Sasori reclined on his pillows, staring at the ceiling. It was only after eight or so, but we were ready to go to bed already. That was just sad.

"You think so?" Maybe I'm getting used to it. That thought scared me to the very depths of my soul. Me okay with school work? Itachi must have had more of an influence on me than I knew.

"Yes. Please no more school work for a while," Sasori begged.

It occurred to me we wouldn't be doing school work much longer. Graduation was coming up faster than I thought it would. "Do you know what you want to do after graduation?"

I heard covers rustle as Sasori's head popped up on his bed, he folded his arms and lay his head on them. "Where did that come from?" Sasori tilted his head to the side.

I sat up, crossing my legs, sitting like a pretzel. I let down my hair from the ponytail I had it in. I started combing my fingers through it. I worked on my hair a little longer, working through a few tangles as I tried to answer Sasori's question. Graduation never seemed plausible until Itachi started tutoring me and now it was coming closer and closer. There was nothing keeping me from it now. My grades were steadily rising, not by much, enough to pass. I caught on to another snaggle in my hair when I finally looked at Sasori. He waited patiently for me to answer. "I don't know." I shrugged, not the best answer in the world. I tried again, hoping for a way to explain how I felt. "Before Itachi started helping I never really cared about doing school work. I did enough to help me slid by, but now that I'm actually going to be graduating I don't know what I want to do. I haven't applied for any colleges or have any plans to find a job. I never really looked beyond the confines of school before. It's almost time to join the real world and I have no idea what I want to do. To be honest way back when I thought I might have to repeat my senior year." I stopped play with my hair, looking everywhere but at Sasori.

It was silent so long I finally peeked at Sasori to see his mouth hanging open. "What?" I asked. A blush bloomed on my cheeks. I wasn't sure why I was embarrassed, the way Sasori was looking at me was freaking me out a little.

"You actually think about that kind of stuff?" Sasori asked astonished.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Future kind of stuff?"

"Not until now. Talking about school work made me think about graduation. I don't look that far ahead. I might have to start now though."

"Deidara you need to take it a day at a time. We still have some time. Not much, but there's still time to figure out what you want to do. You don't have to decide now, you know? You don't even know if you want to meet Itachi's parents as more than a friend."

Damn, I forgot I still don't know what I'm going to do about that. I swatted at Sasori's head, he pulled back, falling on his back laughing. "What was that for?" I missed.

"For reminding me about my predicament with Itachi. I was actually thinking about something else."

Sasori sat back up, holding his hands up. "Don't blame me for your troubles. No matter what you decide everything will be fine. Itachi's parents will still be there when you want to meet them. Now what do you say we play 'Halo' or something because all this talk about the future is giving me a headache."

Medicine for the soul. Sasori knows what to do to make me feel better and forget everything even if it's just for a little while.

Three hours of gaming later found Sasori and I passed out. Somehow I wound up on the floor, Sasori relocated to his bed. That was fine by me. I preferred the floor. I got comfortable, letting sleep take me away for a couple hours.

I woke up groggy, definitely feeling better about everything that had been weighing on my mind the day before. I let Sasori get ready while I ran over to my house to shower quickly, and get ready. Sasori was waiting for me by my car when I went outside, tapping his wrist. He didn't even have a watch.

"Hang on. We'll make it on time."

Sasori smiled. "I know but I feel like annoying you today."

"I feel so honored," I griped, frowning for a moment before a smile took over. I always annoyed Sasori. He could try his best but I would win every time.

"You should be. Now can we please go?" Sasori danced from foot to foot.

I nodded, smile still in place. "Yeah. Let's go. I don't want to go today." I opened the car door, sliding in to the seat.

"Oh, no we're going. We have to. I guess." Sasori seemed reluctant too. But he was right. We had to go to school.

Despite the overwhelming feeling of wanting to go somewhere else I drove us to school with plenty of time to get to class. Sasori grumbled that I cut it pretty close. I had no idea what he was talking about. Sasori and I went to our lockers to my surprise I found Itachi in front of mine. I inhaled deeply knowing exactly what I had to do.

I didn't give Itachi a chance to say anything. "We have to talk about having dinner with your parents." Itachi nodded, walking away from my locker, briefly glancing over his shoulder to make sure I was following. I was right behind him, stomach in knots, but knowing what I had to do. It might not go well. I was prepared to tell Itachi I couldn't meet his parents yet and I didn't know when I would be ready.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 51 is done.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey there here's Chapter 52! I hope you like it!

Achoo! I love you guys so much! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really helps me with inspiration and makes me so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between ItachiXDeidara. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Itachi led me to the locker rooms, walking past everything to the shower stalls. I raised an eyebrow, not sure why we had to talk in the showers, but if that was what Itachi wanted then I'd do it. Maybe he wanted privacy just in case we started arguing. I scratched my head, nothing I thought made sense as to why we had to be in the showers. As soon as I stepped in to the showers Itachi whirled around me and pinned to a wall. I was so shocked I wasn't able to stop Itachi taking hold of my mouth and mastering my body with his hands. Who would want to stop? I didn't. Somehow our backpacks ended up on the floor by our feet while Itachi had his way with me. For a while I forgot that I needed to tell Itachi I'd have to hold off on meeting his parents. My mind was blissfully blank as Itachi moved his mouth from my lips to my jaw, his hands snaked under my shirt as he kept me pinned to the wall. I bit the inside of my cheek from moaning my appreciation. My body hungered for Itachi. It had been way too long since he had touched me like this. My pants tightened when Itachi bit my pulse point and played with my nipples. The onslaught of pleasure was mind numbing. Feeling Itachi's groin rub against mine, showing it wasn't unaffected, made my mind switch back on. Stupid brain. I didn't want to be reminded that I had to tell Itachi something or that we were in school. The erotic nature of what Itachi was doing to me almost convinced it was worth it. Almost.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in order when Itachi's hands were on my jeans going for the zipper. My mouth went dry when he started to go down on his knees. My cock jumped when he massaged me through the denim. The urge to come was powerful as Itachi continued to rub. I wanted to smack myself for what I was about to say. "Itachi, what about our deal?" I asked, my mind hazy. I can't believe those words left my mouth. What I wanted to say was 'please suck me', but no I had to remind Itachi weren't supposed to do this yet.

That snapped Itachi back to this world. His black eyes widened with surprise. He looked around us like he couldn't believe he was in the showers ready to blow me. To be honest neither could I. "Sorry when you said you wanted to talk I thought you meant it as a cover."

"I don't think I'm that clever. Although believe me when I say I'm so happy you thought I meant to do this." I cleared my throat when Itachi adjusted himself. We need to relieve some pressure unfortunately I was pretty sure I was about to add some more. "Why the showers though?" I was stalling. I couldn't help it. The longer I waited the better in my opinion.

"It was the only place I could think of with a little bit of privacy and I thought since it had been a while for both of us it wouldn't take very long and we could still make it to first period."

"You're always thinking." I smiled, tapping my finger to my temple.

Itachi smirked. Uh-oh. "Someone has to."

"Hey I was the one who reminded you about our deal."

"Then I must not have been doing that good of a job. Should we try again?" Itachi stalked toward me. I was plastered against the wall when the bell rang. I was turned on, irritated, and frustrated.

Itachi stepped back, looking down at my crotch. "I guess we have to wait a little while longer, don't we?" He sounded so disappointed. I was ready to offer my services when people started to crowd the locker room. I did not want to get caught with my pants down.

"You know we can skip first period and find somewhere a little more private," I said hopefully.

Itachi shook his head, his black hair shining in the light. Even with the school's crappy lighting his hair looked amazing. "No we have to go to class. Did you really need to talk to me?" Itachi started walking and I followed close behind.

"Yeah, I did." I hung my head, not wanting to bring up the subject of his parents.

"We'll talk during lunch, okay? We better go." Itachi headed to class and I did too.

During all my classes I thought about what I should say and how I should broach the subject of not meeting Itachi's parents. I should've paid attention in class. It would make Itachi happy to know I was at least trying to figure out what was going on in class. Was it my fault all my teachers were boring? My mind had to find something to do while they droned on and on otherwise I'd fall asleep. I wonder which option was better.

All that time did not help one bit. I might've been better off sleeping in class at least then I might have picked up something during class. I was a wreck by the time lunch rolled around. I found Itachi in the cafeteria with Kisame and Sasori sitting next to the shark looking guy. Sasori caught my stare. I flicked my eyes to Kisame, wondering why they were sitting together. Sasori blushed, but shook his head. Looks like I'd have to find out later.

I sat next to Itachi who was about to eat a sandwich. I had the urge to just blurt it all out and that was what I did. "I don't want to want to meet your parents yet." I shook my head. That sounded weird. I have meant Itachi's parents before just not as more than a friend. "I mean I'm not ready for them to know about us. If it's all right I'd like to hold off on having dinner." The whole table was silent as we waited for Itachi's to respond. His sandwich was half way to his mouth.

"You don't want to come to dinner?" he asked like he couldn't believe I had just said that.

I nodded. "I don't mean like forever, just not now."

Itachi set his sandwich down in utter shock. "You're the one who has been so gung ho about us and now you say you don't want to meet my parents as my boyfriend."

I had no idea what to say. I didn't think Itachi would be so offended. I thought he might be a little peeved, but nothing like this. "It's only for a little while. The thought of meeting them almost gave me a panic attack. Ask Sasori he was there." We all turned to look at Sasori who found his jeans very interesting. I wouldn't want to be put in the middle either. Heck I didn't even want to fight about it.

Itachi's jaw clenched as he gathered up his lunch and things. "I'll talk to you later. I want to be alone for a while."

I made to go after him when Kisame's voice stopped me. "Let him be for a while. He needs to cool down."

I sank back in my seat watching Itachi leave to go outside. I wasn't sure if I had made the right choice about meeting his parents. But I had to tell him or at least I thought I had. Now I wasn't so sure I had made the right decision. I only hoped Itachi could forgive me. The question was could I forgive myself for hurting him.

* * *

Woot! Woot! Chapter 52 is done.


End file.
